La Leyenda de Aoi
by Iruka Aoi
Summary: Un viaje a la tierra de Hyrule, el deseo de una madre que junto a su hijo logran cumplir su mayor anhelo... Pero los deseos llegan a veces ser indeseables. Nota: El personaje Clow le pertenece al autor Clow Riusaky, quien me ha brindado el permiso para ut
1. Chapter 1

**UN VIAJE HACIA TUS SUEÑOS.**

¿Quién no ha soñado con poder ir a ese mundo, donde todas las cosas inexistentes se vuelven reales? ¿Quién no ha deseado poder vivir aquellas emocionantes aventuras donde poseer un arma o enfrentar a alguien quien crees que es imposible vencer te hierva la sangre de emoción y júbilo? ¿Quién no ha deseado estar en ese mundo lleno de magia y realidad?

Creo que todos nos hemos preguntado eso, o al menos lo he hecho yo, si podría existir ese milagro, el ir a donde tanto sueñas para hacer tus deseos más ahíncos hacerse realidad. Sí, tanto tiempo esperando ese suceso, donde solamente una persona lo había conseguido y yo esperaba que el destino me eligiera.

Pero por azares del mismo, ese día nunca llegaba… Once años esperando desde aquel suceso y mis esperanzas se iban extinguiendo. Pasando por momentos muy difíciles en mi vida, llenos de angustia, dolor y sufrimiento… Mas todas las cosas buenas llegan después de las desgracia, pues a mi vida llegó mi hijo único, quien me revivió el alma y mis ilusiones, rescatar mis sueños y compartir mis alegrías con él y borrar mi pasado oscuro con su hermosa y carismática sonrisa.

Shirou… Mi niño y pequeño… De tan solo 7 años de vida, siete años de alegría y amor puro, sin dejar las esperanzas ni la fe de que lo bueno siempre está por llegar. Donde todos tus sueños pueden hacerse realidad con esfuerzo y dedicación… Mas hay qué tener cuidado de lo que llegas a desear.

Cuando mi hijo nació, le dediqué toda mi vida y tiempo en su cuidado, en su protección, y sobre todo en su alegría y atención. Pero conforme iban pasando los años, el trabajo cada vez me lo impedía más, no tanto en su cuidado y protección, sino en prestarle mayor tiempo y atención a sus cosas. Sin embargo, nunca hubo una noche en que no le contara aquellas aventuras que tanto me habían hechizado… "La Leyenda de Zelda: Ocarina del Tiempo"… Tanto las aventuras de Link como del aquel segundo legendario, quien llegó de nuestro mundo para salvar esas tierras, las tierras de Hyrule, lograban hacer brillar esos ojos negros y extender esa sonrisa tan angelical e inocente, e inculcar ese mismo deseo que nacía muy dentro de mi ser.

Mas la crueldad del destino me aprisionaba más, esta vez, el trabajo me consumía tanto en el día como en la noche, y la atención era cada vez más pobre… Y eso Shirou lo resentía mucho. Así fueron después de sus 5 años de vida, yo con una melancolía y consciencia hechas pedazos mientras que mi hijo lloraba en silencio.

Una noche, ya a altas horas de la noche, me encontraba trabajando en mi portátil… Tenía mucha fatiga y cansancio, pero era esencial terminarlo ya que era para un proyecto de gran importancia en mi empresa.

- Ya son las 3:00… Y todavía me falta por terminar…- Sin darme cuenta, comencé a vagar por aquellos recuerdos de mi juventud. En aquel tiempo donde la desdicha aún no tocaba mi vida y el milagro cuando mi hijo llegó a mi vida- … Es curioso… Esta felicidad es mucho mayor que en mi adolescencia…- Comencé a sentirme triste y acongojada, sabía que estaba ocupando mucho espacio del tiempo para Shirou, pero no podía darme el lujo de incumplir con mis obligaciones, pues soy la única fuente para ganar dinero y poder mantener la educación y las necesidades nuestras- … Lástima que no estoy en óptimas condiciones para repetir la dicha con mi hijo.

Fue entonces cuando una ventana apareció en el monitor, el nick que venía era inconfundible para mí.

- "… Hermano…"- Pensé en el mismo estado, también me había sido impedido verlo tan seguidamente como antes. La culpa en mí cada vez se hacía mayor.

- Hola, hermana.- Me escribió desde su portal.

- Hiyto, hermanito… ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- Le respondí un poco temerosa.

- No podía dormir…- Era algo muy común en él- … Pero más que eso, tuve la impresión de entrar al mensajero.

- ¿En serio?- Se me hizo muy raro, pues él tiene una intuición infalible, por lo que indicaba que era necesario que hablara conmigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo, hermana?

- ¿A… A qué te refieres, hermano?

- Ya no eres la misma de antes… Te has olvidado de nosotros…

- … ¿Ustedes?...

- De mí… Y de Shirou… Ya no nos tomas en cuenta, te importa más el trabajo que tus propios seres queridos.- Debo admitir que eso fue para mí una puñalada en mi pecho, mis lágrimas comenzaban a cubrir mis ojos y con esfuerzo traté de responderle.

- No… Eso no es cierto, hermano…- Finalmente mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, recorriendo mis mejillas lentas y fríamente- … ¡¿Pero qué puedo hacer! ¡¿El trabajo me tiene esclavizada, no puedo darme el lujo de incumplir!... ¡¿Quién podría entonces pagar los gastos y todas sus necesidades!... ¡Estoy atrapada! ¡Y lo peor, es que sé que a Shirou le duele mi ausencia y a mí también… Mi consciencia no me deja en paz!

Estaba muy desesperada, no pude controlarme en ese momento, ya no podía pensar en nada, sólo lloraba. Trataba de contener mis gemidos para no despertar a mi hijo. Hubo silencio por unos momentos, y después me respondió.

- Calma… No te culpo a ti por lo que está pasando… Pero debes admitir que puedes dedicarle un poco de tiempo, no a mí, sino a tu hijo.

- … ¿Cómo?...

- Trata de revivir esos momentos… En que le contabas todas aquellas aventuras… Esos recuerdos que tanto nos gustan.

- Desearía poder esta ahí, como una vez te pasó, para olvidarme de estos problemas y poder disfrutarlo con mi hijo.

- ……….- Su silencio no me fue raro, ese viaje no fue de tal agrado por el Héroe del Destino.

- Ya lo sé… Fue muy duro y difícil… Pero me gustaría que fueran como un viaje vacacional… XD

- Jejejeje… Sabes que eso no es posible… ¬¬… Por que…

- Por que sólo traen a la gente para resolver sus problemas… --… Lo sé…

- ¬.¬U… Bueno… Veo que ya estás mejor…- Era cierto, esta pequeña plática me alivianó mucho, el pesar ya no era demasiado fuerte- Me tengo qué ir, recuerda todo lo que te dije, no permitas que algo te impida ser tu misma y ser la madre que se divertía con su hijo, Ok?

- … Ok.

- Salúdame a Shirou y descansa ya, hermanita… Trabajar demasiado es dañino.

- … Está bien.

- Cuídate mucho, hermanita.

- Igualmente, hermanito.

- Ciao bella.

- Ciao bello.

De la misma forma en que apareció cerró su conversación para salir del mensajero repentinamente. Admitía que los consejos de mi hermano me habían alentado y el pesar se alivianó por un momento, comenzaba a reflexionar palabra por palabra.

- ¿A qué llevará esto?

- Mamá...

Se había despertado mi hijo, hablándome con esa voz sigilosa y temerosa mientras que se frotaba su ojo derecho en señal de sueño.

- Amor, ¿qué sucede?

- Tuve una pesadilla y tengo miedo de dormir otra vez.

- ... Ven, Shirou...- Se acercó a la cama y cerré mi portátil rápidamente para ponerla en mi mesa de noche- No tienes por qué temer, sólo fue un mal sueño.- Comencé a acariciar su rostro con tanta ternura, acomodando sus negros cabellos- Ven, acuéstate conmigo.

- Sí.

Sin perder tiempo se acurrucó entre las sábanas y se recargó de mi regazo, me miraba con esos ojos negros y llenos de vida, a pesar de estar despierto a tan altas horas de la noche.

- ¿Estabas trabajando, mamá?

- Sí, pero no importa. Debo descansar para mañana y además…- Le froté su fleco con vigor, provocándole una risilla dulce e inocente-… Debemos evitar que esas pesadillas vuelvan a atacarte.

- … Jajajajajaja… ¿Podremos contra ellos?

- Tenlo por seguro.

- ¡Bien!... Pero, ¿no tendrás problemas si no lo terminas?- Permanecí en silencio por unos segundos, era obvio que los tendría pero, no podía dejar a mi hijo en ese estado… Le debo tantas noches y atenciones…

- Claro que no, todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.- Sus ojos mostraban un cierto titubeo, sospechaba de una mentira, sin embargo acaricié su rostro y lo acomodé en mi pecho, haciéndolo olvidar ese tema que sólo lo perturbaría si le dijera la verdad- Ahora descansa, yo te cuidaré de esas horrendas pesadillas.

- Eso espero, por que realmente era horrible.

- … Ya no pienses en eso, mejor cierra los ojitos y escucha lo que te digo.

- Sí, mamá.

Comencé a cantarle esa canción que muchas veces llegué a arrullarlo cuando era un bebé, ya tenía tiempo sin entonarla. A Shirou pareció calmarlo y poco a poco fue siendo abrazado por Morpheo, hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

- "Me pregunto, ¿qué habrá soñado mi niño?"- Era algo en que pensaba mientras que seguía con esa onda de sueño que tanto relajaba, sin darme cuenta caí también en un profundo sueño, abrazando a mi hijo en señal de protección y amor hacia él.

Pasaban las horas lentamente, eran las 4:00 de la madrugada, tanto tiempo había deseado sentir esa paz y ese descanso que tanto pedía a gritos mi alma, ese descanso tanto físico como mental y espiritual… Pero todo principio tiene un fin, y este fin de mi placer se exterminó de una forma extraña.

Comencé a sentir algo extraño en mi cuerpo, un ambiente anormal mezclado de una esencia un poco pesadez, me desperté lenta y alarmadamente, comencé a mirar a mi alrededor con mi vista para descubrir la causa de tal presentimiento. Cerca de la puerta comenzaba a resplandecer una luz tierna y apacible de color azul, que se iba acercando poco a poco a la entrada.

- "… Otra vez esa luz…"- Pensé sin miedo, desde que era niña la había visto pasar cerca de mi habitación, a pesar de no saber su origen ni identidad, nunca me causó miedo ni mucho menos preocupación. Pero la sorpresa se incrementó cuando del otro lado del marco de la puerta se veía la luz de otra esfera, en este caso de color verde- "¡También la esfera verde está aquí!"- Esa esfera comencé a verla en mi adolescencia, apareciendo de la misma forma que la azul, pero jamás estuvieron juntas o en el mismo día- "………. ¿Qué querrán hacer ahora?... ¡¿Qué!- Comencé a ponerme esta vez nerviosa al notar que una tercera esfera se iluminaba cerca de la parte superior de la puerta, de un color rojo como el jade, esa jamás la había visto en mi vida, era la primera vez que aparecía y junto con las otras dos esferas, llegando a una conclusión poco congruente para muchos- "… ¿Serán… Serán acaso…?"

- Dicen que el tiempo es oro y, sin embargo, es desperdiciado por muchos…- Se escuchó la voz de una mujer, era tierna y amable, llena de amor y tristeza al mismo tiempo, que provenía de la esfera azul.

- Y nunca saben valorar lo que tienen hasta haberlo perdido quizás para siempre…- Otra voz femenina salió de la esfera roja, dura y reprochante.

- Dime…- Me habló una tercera voz de mujer, proveniente de la esfera verde. Se oía triste y melancólica, pero a la vez llena de esperanza y de ahínco-… ¿Qué harías tú para recuperar el tiempo perdido y valorar el que tienes en tus manos?

-… ¿Cómo?...

- ¿Serías capaz de sacrificar todo y con todo… por volver hacia tu hijo?- Siguió preguntándome ésta última, una pregunta que me desconcertó por completo.

-¡Nayru, Din, Farore... Sí lo haría!... ¡Pero, ¿qué quieren de mí!

-Nos has reconocido y el reto te has sometido. Queremos que con ello aprendas la moraleja de esta antigua historia...

Todo se volvió blanco, era una luz tan intensa que me cegó totalmente los ojos. En un esfuerzo por abrirlos, vi a las 3 mujeres doradas que de ellas surgía esa luz... Y... Como si cayera de un barranco... Sentí caer en un gran vacío, donde mis gritos resonaron por todo el lugar con gran fuerza, hasta en un punto en que no llegué a saber nada de mí ni de nadie en un tiempo indeterminado.


	2. Chapter 2

**ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

-Está volviendo en sí...-La voz de una niña se escuchó cerca de mí

-No te confíes, princesa. No sabemos de quién se trate

- "¡Princesa!"

Reaccioné en el momento que escuché esa palabra y con un cierto mareo me senté en el suelo que, al parecer, estaba en un campo ya que había pasto alrededor. Por mi alteración, la pequeña corrió a la espalda de una mujer alta con el cabello plateado... Sin duda sabía yo de quién se trataba, pero el deseo repentino de saber dónde se encontraba mi hijo comenzaba a atormentar mi alma.

-¡Shirou!... ¡¿Dónde está!

-¿Shirou?- Se preguntó la mujer al escuchar el nombre de mi hijo

-¿Quién es Shirou?- Me preguntó la princesa, mi preocupación era tal que aún no asimilaba (ni me había dado cuenta) de algo que tanto había anhelado en toda mi vida, mas respondí totalmente alterada a la pregunta

-¡Es mi hijo!... ¡¿Dónde está!

-Aquí no hay ningún niño, exceptuando a la princesa del castillo.

Saliendo un poco del trance, algo raro pasó en mi interior, no lo sé, pero sentí alivio cuando un presentimiento de que Shiroul estaba en buenas manos había llegado a mi alma. Fue cuando las miré detenidamente... Casi no podía creerlo, quizás el dolor de cabeza me estaba haciendo una jugarreta y veía ilusiones, pero me di cuenta que estaba en mis cinco sentidos, por lo que enfrente de mí estaban Impa y a su lado la pequeña princesa Zelda.

Observé detenidamente el lugar y pude notar que estaba en el jardín real del castillo, en aquella vez donde un día Link y Zelda se habían conocido. La mujer se me acercó con cierta duda y confusión, podía notarlo en sus ojos color canela pero, ¿qué estaría pensando de mí?... ¿Pensaría acaso que soy un ser sobrenatural o algo así?

-¿Quién eres...?- La miré un poco nerviosa por su forma de preguntar, que era fría y seca-¿Por qué llevas el símbolo de los sheikahs?

-... ¡¿Eh... Cómo!

Corrí con una mezcla de ansiedad, emoción y desesperación hacia uno de los estanques con que adornaban el hermoso jardín, aunque los vértigos seguían mis pasos pero no me dieron importancia, quería sentirme lo más estable posible para buscar a mi hijo... No sin antes aclarar ciertas dudas que vagaban por mi mente.

Me miré en el reflejo del agua, para mi sorpresa (que casi me desmayo en ese momento), vi que mis orejas se habían vuelto largas y puntiagudas, mi cabello largo y ondulado recogido a media cola se había vuelto de color plateado (cuando mi color era negro azabache), mis ojos negros como el infinito mismo se habían tornado un color canela, tal como Impa los tenía y sí, a pesar del traje tan similar al de los sheikahs, llevaba su símbolo en mi frente, como un pequeño dije que la adornaba.

-¿Por qué te ves como mi raza si jamás antes te había visto?

-... No lo sé...- Le contesté confundida.

-¿Tú no perteneces a este lugar, cierto?

-... Creo que no...- Le respondí del mismo modo, creo que mi hermano debió pasar por lo mismo cuando llegó a estas tierras.

-No te ves como una mala persona... ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?- El tono de su voz había cambiado notoriamente, de seca y desconfiada a dulce y serena.

-... Aoi... Mi nombre es Aoi Aiciful... ¿Y ustedes?-Tuve qué fingir que no las conocía, no quería que tomaran un mal aspecto sobre mí, quizás creerían que sería yo una bruja o hechicera... Aunque no estaba tan lejos.

-Mi nombre es Impa, protectora de la realeza... Y niñera de esta noble niña.- Se podía notar que la quería mucho, como si fuera su madre por naturaleza... ¡Cómo comencé a extrañar a mi niño, abrazarlo y besarlo tal como Impa lo hacía en esos momentos!

-Yo soy Zelda, princesa de estas tierras.

-Es un gusto conocerlas...-Observando con mayor atención el lugar, noté que tenía ciertas diferencias. Como la estatua que posaba en medio del jardín, simbolizando al Héroe del Tiempo, pero lo más curioso del monumento era que a su lado se encontraba la figura de un joven con una vestimenta muy similar al del legendario guerrero, y que debajo de ella decía la leyenda: "Anónimo"

-Ellos son los Héroes del Tiempo... Quienes salvaron estas tierras del caos y la destrucción del mundo-Expresó la mujer, que había notado mi curiosidad por esas estatuas.

-¿Por qué el de ésta estatua no lleva su nombre?-Pregunté con cierta serenidad.

-Porque no sabemos su nombre...-Respondió la princesa, para seguir con la respuesta Impa.

-La leyenda sólo menciona la gran hazaña de ellos, mas un nombre mencionan.

-Y ese es Link, tal como aquí lo mencionan.

Mi corazón, por una razón muy obvia para mí, comenzó a acelerarse, pues había sido un amor que sabía bien que jamás me sería correspondido, lo que me llevó a una cierta tristeza que sólo mi pecho sabía y que mis ojos reflejaban. El destino amoroso ya estaba marcado para Link, recordar el futuro de ambos, el amor que él sentía por su princesa, me partía el alma.

-Pero... ¿No recuerdan nada del anónimo?- La respuesta fue un silencio, aún con la voz un poco quebradiza me atreví a preguntar, pero sólo se sentía en Impa una duda que no podía ser muy clara para ella. Sabía que había tenido contacto e incluso luchado en cierta parte a lado del misterioso ser, pero el velo del olvido no la permitía ver más allá de sus recuerdos. En cambio yo, comencé a acariciar el rostro del anonimato, comenzaba a extrañar a mi hermano... Sin duda se tenía qué referir a él en la imagen, Impa me observaba algo confundida, pues estaba buscando el consuelo por medio de esas caricias... Un consuelo que sólo sería en vano.

-Bueno... Al menos conocen a Link, supongo.- Temblaba mi voz notoriamente... Sabía que por azares del destino, pronto estaría en peligro junto con ellas, y... La verdad... Mi hermano siempre estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba... Pero comenzaba a temer que por esta ocasión no sería así.

- ¿A Link?... – Preguntó Impa sacada de onda.

- Debes referirte a mi papá...

-"¡¡¡SU PAPÁ!"- Notaron que me había exaltado en gran manera, nunca me imaginé que la pequeña princesa sería el resultado del inmenso amor que ambos se tenían... Me sentí peor de lo que estaba... Link ya era un hombre casado, con una hermosa hija, entonces... ¿El tiempo pasó desde que mi hermano regresó a nuestro mundo?... Creí suponer que el mundo nuestro se detenía cuando uno de nosotros entramos a éste mundo y que lo mismo sería si fuera en forma viceversa... Pero, ahora que lo pienso, nunca me llegué a preguntar si el tiempo entre ellos y el nuestro llevaba el mismo flujo de tiempo o si eran diferentes, aunque... Según mi hermano, él regresó a esta tierra cuando Link iba en busca de su hada (que sería alrededor de un año y medio, creo yo) y que no volvió hasta concluir la misión junto con el pequeño héroe... Desde ahí, han pasado ya muchos años... Diez años, si no me equivoco... Así que, si Link y Zelda se casaron y tuvieron a su hija de 7 años (aproximadamente), que es la misma edad que mi hijo, significa que el tiempo transcurre igual al nuestro.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Aoi?- La sheikah seguía en el mismo estado al igual que la princesa.

- No... No, nada... Es que...

- Se te hace increíble que el Héroe del Tiempo se haya casado conmigo...

Esa voz... Aunque sólo había escuchado muy pocas veces, podría reconocerla en un instante, miré a mis espaldas y pude comprobar de quien se trataba, la madre de la princesa, Zelda I.

- OO!... Majestad...- Incliné un poco mi cabeza en señal de reverencia, ocultando al mismo tiempo mis ojos tristes y llorosos.

- Levanta su cabeza, está en confianza.

- Gracias, majestad... Pero por respeto debo hacerla.

- ... No se preocupe...-Me observó muy detenidamente sin perder esa cálida y resplandeciente sonrisa-... Me ha hablado mucho de usted, Aoi.

- Oo?... ¿En serio?... ¿Quién, si se puede saber.

- Ho Hooooot...

- Precisamente de él, Aoi.

En uno de los árboles posaba en una rama ese gran búho que desde un principio estuvo guiando y aconsejando al Héroe del Tiempo cuando era sólo un niño... Pero algo comenzaba a inquietarme... ¿Cómo podía conocerme Kaepora Gaebora si jamás antes me había visto, y que apenas había llegado a estas tierras?

- Oo?... ¿Me conoce?

- !... Más de lo que te imaginas, jovencita... Tanto, que sé dónde puede estar tu hijo, Aoi.- Esas noticias fueron las más dulces y consoladoras para mi pobre alma adolorida.

- ¡¿Shirou!... ¡¿Dónde está!

- Jejejeje... Ho Hot... Él se encuentra en los bosques de los niños eternos...

- ¡¿En Kokiri Forest!...-No pude evitarlo y grité emocionada.

- ... – Zelda, la reina de Hyrule, comenzaba a poner su rostro serio.

- Así es, pequeña.

- Entonces... Iré ahorita mismo...-Zelda II se me acercó, y con sus ojos azules y profundos clavó su mirada a mis ojos rojos canela y perdidos, y con tanta inocencia me hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Volverás?- Impa y su madre se quedaron un poco inquietas, sin excepción mía.

-... Creo que sí, princesa... ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- ... Lo sabrás cuando vuelvas.

La seriedad de la niña me dejó helada... Acaso, ¿tenía algo qué decirme?... O... Tal vez, algún presentimiento la inquietaba y aún no se lo ha dicho a sus padres. Recuperándome un poco por la inquietud, me acerqué a la salida para detenerme y verlos por última vez.

- Ho Hoooot... Pero ten mucho cuidado, jovencita... Recuerda que si viniste es para una situación especial... Y por lo general, la mala compañía siempre nos acecha.

- ... Lo tendré en cuenta.- Sin decir más, seguí mi camino hacia la salida. Pero recordé que los guardias me verían y me metería en problemas.

- Los guardias, no creo que la detengan...- Dijo Zelda I, con cierta confianza- Eres una sheikah, por lo general ellos pasan sin problemas por el castillo.

- Pero... No me vieron entrar... ¿Qué van a pensar de mí?

- Hot... Si lo deseas, te puedo llevar en mi lomo.

- OO!... U... Gracias, pero creo que le seré muy pesada.

- Oh, vamos... Yo me llevaba a Zelda con mis patas cuando se disfr...

- Ejem... Kaepora...- Zelda I, por alguna extraña razón, no quiso que completara la frase.

- ... Ejem... Bueno, a ella la llevaba a pasear mucho cuando tenía tu edad, Aoi.

- Oo?... "¿Pues qué edad tendrá?"- Admito que se veía muy joven, pero la verdad no podría acertar con facilidad su edad. De todos modos, cuando yo tenía 22 años la gente creía que tenía en realidad 16, y a lo mejor eso estaba pasando en esos momentos.

- Creo que deberías tomar la palabra de Kaepora, Aoi.- Dijo Impa seria.

- ... En serio, se lo agradezco... Pero prefiero ir por mi cuenta.

Y de esa forma, salí corriendo a lo que mis piernas podían dar (que era mucha, por cierto), no sin antes dar un grito acelerado.

- ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR TODO!... ¡¡¡ESPERO VERLOS DE NUEVO!

Y fue como desaparecí de sus vistas, dejándolos confundidos y alertados.

- Kaepora... –Habló Impa del mismo modo- ... ¿Qué piensas de ella?

- ...

- ¿Kaepora?- Preguntó Zelda.

- Creo que esa mujer será quien traiga la Desgracia y la Esperanza de este reino...

- ¡¿A qué te refieres!

- ... ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu hija, Zelda?

Ambas observaron a la pequeña niña, que mostraba un rostro serio y de mucha preocupación y que, sin duda alguna, pusieron en alerta a las dos mujeres presentes.

- ... ¡VAYA!... ¡Es más hermoso de lo que pensaba!- Estaba asombrada con la belleza y el resplandor del campo que sobresalía de las tierras de Hyrule, un perfume rico en aromas herbales y naturales hacía que mis pulmones se hincharan de gusto, soltando un gran suspiro y una gran alegría en mi pecho.

Después de contemplar a mí alrededor, corrí a gran velocidad para probar mis cualidades como sheikah. Estaba muy maravillada, parecía volar por los aires y ver que mi agitación (como comúnmente me daba en pocos metros de corrida) no se presentaba. Ver mis cabellos elevarse con el viento y sentir las brisas en mi rostro me ponía alegre, y al dar los saltos con gran altitud podía notar que no se presentaban los vértigos ni el miedo a las alturas. Todo era como un hermoso sueño, donde todo se puede realizar y donde todo tu cuerpo se llenaba de una intensa emoción.

En poco tiempo llegué a la entrada del bosque, donde estaría mi niño hospedado con los Kokiris. Apenas iba a dar unos pasos cuando un galopeo se escuchó a lo lejos, que cada vez se iba acercando más; noté que mis ojos alcanzaban mayor distancia y pude ver a lo lejos un caballo negro con los ojos amarillos, siendo montado por un individuo que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una inmensa túnica negra y una gran capucha negra que cubría sus cabellos y su rostro, sus ojos aún no los podía distinguir, pero con ver sólo su presencia (que, por don de los sheikahs, podía ver su gran aura negra surgir en él) me alarmó y trepé a un árbol, puesto que el individuo estaba por llegar a la entrada del bosque.

- "¿De quién se tratará?... Y... ¿A qué vino a Kokiri Forest?"

El jinete desmontó de su caballo, caminó lento y sigilosamente al túnel hasta desaparecerse entre la oscuridad del bosque.

- "Esto no me gusta..."- Bajé del árbol para intentar seguirlo sin que me viera, pero el caballo comenzó a relinchar en el momento que me vio bajar, y entre el escándalo y el reparar del caballo negro, se volvieron a escuchar los pasos sigilosos del jinete (como que quería impresionarme y envestirme) y volví a subir al árbol.

- Oh... Tranquilo, Yakiri...- Me di cuenta que era un hombre, por su voz gruesa y seca, aunque... Se me hizo muy familiar, se oía imponencia y soberbia, tal como "el temor de Hyrule"

De pronto, otro galopeo se escuchó en la misma dirección donde venía el anterior, el caballo era igual a ése con la diferencia de su crin, su color era pelirrojo y los ojos del caballo eran rojos como la misma sangre, ambos estaban protegidos por una armadura para caballos, en cuanto al jinete se vestía de la misma forma que el recién llegado. Por fin llegó junto al anterior y bajó un poco acelerado, abrí muy bien mis oídos ya que estaban por comenzar una conversación.

- ¿Qué tiene Yakiri, Ryuku?

- No lo sé, Yuroi... Sólo se pone así cuando hay intrusos...

- "Gulp..."- Me di cuenta que estaba en peligro, el tono de esa última frase se escuchó sádicamente.

- ... Ryuku...- Con los ojos le indicó el árbol donde justamente me encontraba escondida, fue cuando pude ver los ojos del tal "Yuroi" que estaba enfrente de "Ryuku" (quien daba la espalda al árbol donde me encontraba)

- "Oh!... ¡Sus ojos!... ¡Son idénticos a... A...!"

Yuroi comenzó a hacer una especie de esfera negra en su mano izquierda y la apuntó al árbol. Ryuku no decía ni se movía nada, sólo esperaba el resultado de su ataque. En tanto yo, comenzaba a sudar frío, no creía poder salir de ésta sin que me vieran... O incluso salir viva y salvar a mi hijo. Afortunadamente, una ardilla salió del agujero del tronco y corrió rápidamente hacia el suelo, al pasar frente al caballo, comenzó a relinchar y reparar de nuevo (para la gran imponencia que demostraba, era muy delicado).

- Deja, Yuroi... Sólo fue una ardilla... –Dijo esto sin dejar de ver a la criaturita con frialdad.

- ... ¿Lo viste?

- No... No pude... Los mocosos aún están fuera de sus casas de árbol, además, fue cuando Yakiri comenzó a hacer escándalo... ¬¬

- Brrrfffff... –Se quejó el caballo con cierta caprichudez.

- Pero pude sentir esa esencia maligna muy fuertemente... Sin duda se encuentra en ese lugar.

- "¿Qué?... ¿Esencia maligna?... ¿En un lugar de almas puras e inocentes?

- Mmmm... Pero de igual forma se siente una gran esencia pura...

- Sin mencionar la que se siente aparte en estos momentos, Ryuku...

- "Oo?... ¿Quién será?"

- ... Será mejor que nos vayamos, Yuroi...- Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse cínicos y despiadados- ... En la noche, cuando todos duerman, atacaremos y tomaremos al niño con esos poderes... Jujujujuju.

- Jejejejeje... Estoy de acuerdo, Ryuku... Jujujujujuju.

Una vez terminada la conversación, volvieron a montar a sus caballos y se fueron al rumbo donde había venido. Bajé cuidadosamente del árbol, analizando toda la conversación y las dudas que me surgieron al estudiarlas y escucharlas con gran atención.

- "... Rayos... Me pregunto, quién será el niño que ellos buscan..."... Sea lo que sea, debo dar aviso a Gran Árbol Deku.

Así fue como entré al bosque un poco precipitada, las preguntas y las dudas no dejaban de girar en mi cabeza, pero por ahora tenía qué buscarlo y tenerlo a mi lado, pues esa gran necesidad de abrazar a mi hijo era incontenible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la Autora: **Antes de comenzar con este capítulo, me da mucho gusto que mi fic les sea de agrado y que tienen la esperanza de que tendrá un buen desarrollo y, quizás, un buen final. Todo dependerá de mí y de los lectores, por que sus palabras me ayudan a seguir y echar toda mi imaginación y creación que esté a mi alcance para poder seguir con esta historia. Gracias a Fukaru Rhyan por leer y dejar su review, con esto seguiré dando lo mejor de mí… Gracias a Miee también por sus comentarios, por cierto, cómo no voy a conocer a Clow Riusaky… … Si es mi "hermanito menor", un hermanito muy lejano que tengo pero muy valioso para mí, jejejejejeje… No te preocupes, Clow tiene pensado seguir con su historia… U… Sólo que la inspiración lo ha abandonado un poco, sé paciente y verás que pronto publicará el siguiente capítulo, y bueno, también me fascina su fic y me tiene en plena tortura… T-T… Y ahora que lo pienso, ¡Hey Clow!... U… No me diste mi patadita de la suerte… XD… Gracias por sus comentarios y por aquellos que lo están leyendo, haré por y para todos ustedes. Una vez más, ¡GRACIAS!... Ciaoito y disfruten del siguiente capítulo.

**UN ENCUENTRO AMOROSO… Y UNA OSCURA NOTICIA**

El cielo atardecía y la tranquilidad se hizo sentir en el bosque, algunos niños seguían fuera de sus casas de árbol para seguir jugando y divertirse entre los altos y verdes pastos, jugando a las escondidillas.

Miré a mis alrededores, en busca de mi ser amado, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Caminé a pasos lentos, sin dejar escapar ningún detalle del lugar... Realmente era muy frondoso, lleno de vitalidad y energía... Ojalá existiera un lugar así donde yo vivía, pues mi vida se había vuelto tan tensa que me hacía falta respirar ese aire puro y limpio que te restaura toda tu energía y tu agitada vida.

- ¡¿Oye, tú!...- De pronto se escuchó la voz de un niño muy arrogante y muy mal humorado-... ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú y qué haces aquí, eh!

Bajé mi mirada y debí imaginarme de quién se trataba... Era ese fastidioso niño que se creía la gran cosa sólo por ser el jefe del bosque (o más bien dicho, subjefe, pues el verdadero jefe era el Gran Árbol Deku reencarnado), y que, además, se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible y miserable al pobre de Link cuando era sólo un niño.

- ¡¡¡RESPÓNDEME QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!- Comenzó a gritarme como si fuera quién o qué para hablarme de esa manera.

- Un niño mimado y arrogante como TÚ no tiene por qué recibir respuesta de mi boca.- Le respondí con cierta autoridad y seriedad.

- OO!... XXXXX... ¡¡¡¿ACASO NO SABES CON QUIÉN ESTÁS HABLANDO, INTRUSA!

- ¡¡¡MIDO!- De pronto se escuchó una voz, la voz de una niña dulce y noble, a pesar de que había alzado su tono.

- ... "¿Saria?"- Pensé al ver a esa niña de cabellos verdes y ojos zafiros que corría para llegar a un lado de Mido- ¡¡¡QUÉ MAL EDUCADO ERES!... ¡Nunca cambiarás, ¿cierto!

- Saria... ¡¿Ya se te olvidó que por dejar entrar a gente extraña casi nos cuesta la vida!... ¡¿Ya se te olvidó que por un hombre malvado y extraño murió el Gran Árbol Deku!

- No, no lo he olvidado... Pero recuerda que quienes nos salvaron fueron también gente extraña, Mido.

-Oo!... ¬¬U... Bueno... Este... Yo... U... ¡No me importa!... ¡El chiste es que quiero que se vaya ahora mismo!

- ¬¬X...- ¡Qué ganas tenía de darle un tremendo golpe en su cabeza por egoísta y orgulloso!

- ¡Mido!- Le alzó de nuevo la voz para aproximarle una buena regañiza.

- No te preocupes, pequeña...- La jovencita me miró a los ojos un poco triste y preocupada, creo que por mi estado-... Solo vine a buscar a mi hijo que se encuentra aquí, según me dijeron. Después me iré del bosque junto con mi hijo para no causar más problemas.

- Disculpa por las torpezas que Mido llega a hacer con la gente... ¬¬...

- Jum!... ... ¿Y ahora qué dije?

-... Pero si busca a Shirou, lo encontrará en mi casa.

- OO!... ¡¡¡¿METISTE AL MOCOSO A TU CASA, SARIA!

-¡¡¡OYE!- Mido sólo giro su cabeza con cierto miedo al escuchar mi potente y furiosa voz- ¡¡¡CON MI HIJO NO TE METAS!... Si no te he dicho nada sobre TODO lo que me has dicho, es porque tu poco cerebro nunca evolucionará...

- Oo!... ¿Qué me dijiste?

- ¡¡¡PERO SI LE DICES ALGO MÁS A MI HIJO AÚN EN MI AUSENCIA... TE JURO QUE TE DESINFLO LOS CACHETES DE CERDO DE ENGORDA A PUROS GOLPES!...- De ahí, no pude evitar mandarle una fría, sádica y amenazante mirada- ¿Entendiste, Mido?- El niño sólo acentuó con pavor sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, sus rodillas chocaban entre sí y como cascabeleo se escuchaba por todo el lugar, sin mencionar la atención que le dimos a los demás niños- Saria... ... ¿Me podrías llevar con Shirou, por favor?

- ... ... Por supuesto.

No culpo a Saria por mirarme de esa forma, pero por su gran amor y su nobleza, siguió confiando en mí. Es como si de los ojos pudiera ella ver las almas de las personas y evaluar nuestro estado de ánimo y nuestra fuerza. Era un don que muchos ignoran poseer, y sin embargo, ella sabe usarlo a la perfección.

Llegamos a su casa, pequeña para mí ya que mi estatura era muy superior a la de un niño, Saria entró invitándome a pasar con una gran sonrisa y ternura. Al entrar, Shirou se encontraba jugando con una de las trillizas con unas máscaras que me eran muy familiar.

- Uh?... Hola, Saria...- La recibió con mucho cariño, pero al verme, se alarmó un poco-... ¿Quién es ella?

- ¡¡¡MAMÁ!- Gritó con alegría Shirou en el momento que me vio.

- ¡¡¡SHIROU, MI NIÑO!- Sin poder evitarlo corrí a como pude hacia él, pues el techo topaba con mi cabeza.

- Oo?

- Es la madre de Shirou, no te preocupes.

- Ah, vaya... ¡Qué alivio!

- Mamá, ¿ya te diste cuenta que la niña es igual a...?- En ese instante me rasqué un poco la garganta, interrumpiendo la plática de mi hijo.- Oo?

- Ejem... Shirou, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con la niña mientras yo platico con tu nueva amiga?- Se quedaba viéndome con extrañeza, pero su inocencia era tan grande que cambió de rostro por uno lleno de alegría.

- Muy bien, mami... /... ¿Vamos?

- ... Por supuesto... Y dime, ¿a qué quieres jugar?

- Mmmmmmmm... ¿Tienes un Game Boy Advance?

-Oo?... ¿Que qué?

- ... ¿O al menos un Game Boy Color?... ¿O un...?

Así se fueron, dejando a la pequeña totalmente confundida. Saria, mientras tanto, me ofreció asiento en un pequeño tronco que, para ellos, era una silla.

- ... Su hijo es muy simpático y amable... Aunque no entendí lo que quería... U

- ... ... Saria... Dime... ¿Sabes de dónde vengo?- Se quedó pensativa, me analizaba de pies a cabeza... - ¿Lo sabes?

- Sí, lo sé... Eres del mismo lugar que Yami.

- ... ¿Yami?

- Sí... Una persona...- Su rostro comenzó a sonrojar al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaron a temblar.- Que... A pesar de sus negros pensamientos, es una buena persona.

-...- No entendí eso de "negros pensamientos", cosa que le iba a preguntar cuando Saria tomó mi palabra.

- Siempre pensó que los dioses jugaba con su vida... Que su alma era vacía y que la vida no significaba nada...

- Entiendo...

- Pero lo que más preocupaba...- Sus manos comenzaron a apretarse entre sí- Era el demonio que llevaba dentro de su ser.

- ... ¿Demonio?... ¿Estás segura?

- Espero estar equivocada... Pero cuando siento algo de una persona, por lo general nunca me equivoco... A parte... Un sueño me tiene inquieta...

- ¿Un sueño?

- ... Donde demuestra ese horripilante ser frente al Gran Árbol Deku y ante nosotros...

- Saria... ¿Qué harías si te dijera que yo...?

De la nada llegó una pequeña hada de color azul semi claro, dirigiéndose a la pequeña niña con una voz varonil y desesperada.

- ¡Saria!... ¡¿La mujer!

- ¿Uh?

- ¡¿No está aquí!

- U... Está junto a ti.

- OO!... –En el momento que se volteó, se dirigió hacia mí en el mismo estado- ¡Rápido! ¡El Supremo Árbol quiere verla!

- "¿Supremo?"

- Él es Cyan... El hada más valiente, responsable...

- !

- Barbero y despistado de todos.

- ¡Sí!... Oo!... ¬¬... Oye.

- Ah... De ahí la palabra "supremo".

- ¬¬U

- Mejor ve con Gran Árbol Deku, para que te llame es por que es algo de gran importancia. Yo cuidaré de Shirou, no te preocupes.

- ... Gracias, Saria.

- ¡Pero rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrápido, señorita, señora o lo que sea!

- ¬¬U... Señorita... Gracias a Dios no estoy casada.

La hada no perdió tiempo y salió volando a gran velocidad, sin tener otro remedio, tuve que correr para poder alcanzarlo. Apenas di algunos pasos y no muy a lo lejos podía ver a los niños sentados bajo un árbol, Shirou se veía muy feliz hablando... Pero la pequeña no mostraba mas que un rostro de espanto y curiosidad al mismo tiempo... Decidí acercarme a ellos, pues tenía qué darle un aviso a mi hijo, además, no creo perderme en un lugar donde lo he visto más de una vez en un videojuego.

- Entonces... ¿Dices que en una pantalla se puede controlar un hombrecito a tu propia voluntad?

- ... Sí.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué clase de inhumanidad es esa!

- Oo?... Ah?

- ¡¡¡ESAS COSAS SON ATRAPA ALMAS!... ¡¡¡ES BRUJERÍA!

- U... No, no... No entiendes...

- T0T... NO ENTIENDO NADAAAAAAAAAAA!

- U... Pero...

- Shirou...

- Mamá...

- Déjame hablar con mi hijo a solas por un momento...

- n... Con mucho gusto, señorita... – Sin evitarlo, comenzó a hablar en voz baja- Máquinas con hombrecillos... Videojuegos... ¡¿Qué rayos es eso!

- U... Shirou, la gente de este lugar no conocen las cosas de nuestro mundo.

- ¬¬U... Ya me di cuenta.

- Son gente con poca tecnología, creo que es mejor que no comentes nada extraño para ellos.

- ¿Ni los celulares?

- No.

- ¿Ni los teléfonos?

- Tampoco.

- ¿Ni...?

- U... Nada que no pase de madera y metal forjado, Shirou.

- U... Está bien.

- Buen chico... Otra cosa...

- ¿Qué, mami?

- Tampoco digas nada de lo que te he contado sobre ellos, espero que no crea la trilliza que eres un brujo o algo así... Pero si le comentas algo de ellos, entonces te meterás en problemas.

- ... De acuerdo.

Nuevamente me sorprendió Cyan con su llegada repentina, se notaba nervioso y un poco preocupado.

- Ahm... Errr... Señorita...

- Aoi.

- Sí... Gracias... Señorita Aoi...

- ¿Sí?

- ... ¿De casualidad conoce el camino hacia el Supremo Árbol?

¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE!... La mismísima hada desconocía el camino... Me pregunto, cómo ha podido vivir por sí mismo.

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... Soy foránea... Pero podemos buscarlo juntos... U

- ¿Puedo ir?

- Lo mejor será que te quedes, Shirou... Así que ve con la niña y recuerdo lo que te dije.

-... Sí.

El pequeño se fue corriendo, al gritarle a la joven que se lo encargaba, volvió a tener el mismo rostro que tenía anteriormente. El hada posó sobre mi hombro (que por cierto, era muy confiado) y emprendimos de nuevo el camino.

- Dime, ¿sabes el por qué me llama?

- No estoy seguro... Pero dijo que era para una situación muy delicada.

- Delicada.

- Ajá.

Una situación delicada... Creía tener la idea, los dos hombres que me encontré por la entrada del bosque tenían planeado saquear el lugar, pero no podía dejar de preguntarme a quién andaban buscando... Un niño, ¿pero quién?... Link ya era un adulto, casado y con hija (desgraciadamente)... OO!... ¿Y si se trataba de otro hijo de Link que vino a dormir aquí?

- ¡Qué curioso!

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Caminaste como si conocieras de pies a cabeza este lugar...

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya llegamos a la entrada.

Ups... Por estar platicando ni me acordé que tenía qué fingir que no daba con el lugar. Espero que no piense otra cosa.

- U... ¿Coincidencia?

- ¬¬... Mmmmmmmmmmm...

- Cyan... Haz que entre la mujer y ven con ella.

Una voz realmente potente y grave se escuchó de aquel lugar, el hada me pidió que entrara junto a un sin fin de consejos de "cómo respetar y mostrar reverencia ante el Supremo Árbol". Por fin llegamos, al ver ese enorme y gigantesco árbol me llené de maravilla y admiración, era una cosa tan hermosa que mis ojos brillaron con gran resplandor.

- Acércate, jovencita.

- Con todo el respeto, Gran Árbol Deku, pero mi edad es de 30 años, creo que ya no soy una jovencita.

- OO!... 0 ... ¡¡¡¿QUÉ TE DIJE!

- Lo sé, pero yo me baso en la edad de las almas, no en la del cuerpo mortal.

- ... Entiendo... Por cierto, mi nombre es Aoi.

- Cyan ya debió hablarte de mí, ¿cierto?

- ¬¬U... Diría que demasiado, señor.

- Entonces, será conveniente que dé la razón por la cual te llamé.

- Me parece bien.

- Cyan, pon mucha atención, por que serás el guía de la jovencita.

- Sí, Supremo Árbol.

- La esencia de la maldad nuevamente ha surgido de entre las sombras para cubrir este reino de muerte y dolor... Y estoy seguro de que tú sabes de quién hablo, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, Gran Árbol, sé perfectamente de quién se trata.

- ...¿Alguien me lo podría aclarar?

O esa hada tenía un problema en la cabeza o será una nueva generación donde no tuvieron la desdicha de experimentar esas hieles de amargura.

- El monstruo de la leyenda, Cyan.- Respondió el enorme árbol con mucha paciencia, algo que a mí se me había acabado desde hace ya tiempo, exceptuando con mi hijo, esa paciencia jamás se me terminará.

- Ah... OO!... ¡¡¡¿EL TERRIBLE GANON!

- ... Así es...

- Tiene razón... Hace poco lo vi afuera del bosque junto con un individuo... Dijo que esta noche iba a atacar este lugar y llevarse a alguien de aquí... Con un enorme poder de maldad...

- ¡¿Maldad!- Se exaltó el hada.

- ... Sí... Pero también dijo que tenía un gran poder de nobleza y de bien.

- En eso tienes razón, Aoi... Pero al hombre que viste no se trataba del temible Ganon.

- ¡¿CÓMO DICE!

- ¿Ah?

- ... Entonces... ¿De quién...?

- ...

- ¿Gran árbol?- Ese miedo que más de una vez lo había llegado a sentir muchos años atrás comenzó a salir de mis oscuros recuerdos y sobrecogerse de mi temeroso corazón. Por un momento mi garganta dejó de emitir sonido alguno, esperando la respuesta y el terror de sus palabras.

- Ese hombre... Al igual que el individuo que lo acompañaba...- Fue una cosa exagerada la forma en que mi corazón rebotaba de mi pecho, casi se quería salir de su lugar. Mientras el vértigo me dominaba, la atención se hacía notar más en mí, por lo que decidió continuar.- No son mas que las semillas brotadas de la misma maldad.

- Entonces... Son los hijos de Ganondorf... "Pero, ¿quién será el niño que buscan?"... Gran Árbol Deku... Dime... ¿Link... -/-... Tiene un hijo varón y que esté aquí?

- ... ¿Por qué la pregunta?... ¿Acaso piensas que ellos buscan al príncipe de Hyrule?

- OO!... ¿Entonces sí tiene otro hijo?

- El mayor y heredero del reino... Sí, pero no estuvo aquí por mucho tiempo... ¿Crees que lo buscan?

- Me temo que sí.

- Pero ese joven no emana ningún poder maligno.

- ... Cielos... Creí que...

- Yo sé de quién se trata, Aoi.

- ... ¿De quién?- No dijo nada, sólo guardó silencio... Sus ojos, se habían clavado a los míos, me hablaba con su mirada, con sus pensamientos.- ¡¿QUÉ!...- El hada sólo me observaba, y el árbol lo hacía de la misma forma con cierta tristeza.- ... ¿Debe estar equivocado?- Mas sus ojos decían lo contrario nuevamente- ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible!... No... ¡ME NIEGO A CREERLO!

- Recuerda que para poder triunfar debes aceptar tú destino... Y el de los demás.

Siguió aconsejando con esas sabias y pacíficas palabras, sin embargo, mi mente no dejaba de repasar cada sensación que sentía en el intercambio de miradas. Tenía qué tomar una decisión y era en este momento, cosa que no siempre se da lo mejor ante estas situaciones. Sin decir nada me giré hacia la salida y comencé a caminar a pasos acelerados.

- La conversación aún no termina, señorita.

- No hay tiempo para más conversaciones, Cyan... Tengo qué irme.

- Sola no podrás, Aoi. Necesitarás ayuda.

- ... ¿Y quién me va a ayudar, Gran Árbol?...

- ... Eso ya deberías saberlo.

- Link no podrá contra dos descendientes de unos seres casi tan mortales como Ganondorf... Mucho menos si están el trío.

- Por fortuna el padre de ellos aún no está libre... Así que hay tiempo para acabarlos de raíz.

- ...- Quedé pensativa por un momento- ... Entonces, no expondré la vida de Shirou por algo en que ni él ni yo tenemos nada qué ver.

- ¿Y dónde piensas dejarlo fuera del peligro?

- ... A donde Link viajó hace mucho tiempo, después de su batalla con Ganondorf.

Sin decir más, me fui corriendo hacia la casa donde estaba mi hijo jugando por última vez, antes de irme con la hada. Cyan no dudó en acompañarme y dejamos al colosal árbol con un sentimiento deprimente y acongojado.

Pero, jovencita, tienes más de lo que crees involucración con este destino.

Podía sentir mis piernas ponerse flácidas y torpes de tan solo imaginar algo espantoso con mi hijo, tal vez yo tengo que asumir este destino, pero... ¿Por qué mi hijo tiene qué pasar por dolor y agonías a tan temprana edad?... Llegué a pocos pasos, me entretuvo la forma en que jugaba con un trompo de madera que, de seguro, era de la niña.

- ... ¿Ves cómo gira de rápido?

- Oo... Es como un Beyblade... Pero de madera.

- OO!... ¡¿Ah!

- ¡Shirou!... ¡Tenemos qué irnos!

- ¿A dónde?

- ¿Pasa algo?- Saria estaba a mis espaldas, pero no pude decirle nada.

- El Gran Árbol Deku te lo explicará todo... Vamos- Lo cargué y lo puse sobre mis hombros- No hay tiempo qué perder.

El cielo estaba por oscurecer, y recordé lo que dijeron los hombres cuando iba a anochecer.

- Saria, es probable que vengan unos hombres... Por favor, esconde a los niños del bosque.

- ... ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Sólo haz caso!... ¡Escóndelos en un lugar seguro y pronto!- Y casi súbitamente corrí hasta desaparecernos en el túnel del bosque, aquel que daba a los Bosques Perdidos. Pero al correr una distancia considerable, di un terrible frenón, tan fuerte que Shirou por un momento se inclinó hacia el suelo.- ¡Link!...

- ¿Mamá?

- Debemos avisarle a Link y a los demás. Tal vez ataquen ahí... O... No lo sé... "¡¿Qué es este sentimiento que me sofoca en mi pecho!... ¡Tengo la sensación que debo ir hacia allá!"

Cambié mi rumbo, tomando el atajo que da hacia la salida de Bosque Kokiri. Brincando de una rama a otra, sosteniendo con gran fuerza a Shirou, llegué al puente para salir... A mitad del campo enorme de Hyrule, comencé a cansarme, pero la terrible sensación en mi pecho me negaba tomar descanso. La noche había ya caído y el temor fue aún mayor.

Sin problemas llegué al castillo, sin dejar de sentir esa esencia de ser sorprendida tarde o temprano. Mas no pasaba nada... Y eso me preocupaba... Impa cruzaba el pasillo y notó mi presencia y confundidamente, por mi forma de verla, se acercó para quedar parada enfrente de mí.

- Te noto pálida... ¿Qué ocurre?

- ... Necesito... Ver a Link... – En eso bajé a Shirou y tomé aire.- ... Y que se reúnan todos.

- … ¿De qué trata?

- Ganondorf… Ellos…

- …………

.. ¿Ganondorf?...

Comencé a desvanecerme de forma repentina, Shirou me hablaba asustado e Impa trató de reanimarme, no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió, sólo oscuridad y una fatiga casi sofocante en todo mi cuerpo, especialmente la falta de aire.


	4. Chapter 4

**UNA FATÍDICA EXPERIENCIA**

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero llegué a despertarme en una habitación semi oscura, algunas velas estaban encendidas y aún no me reanimaba por completo.

- Sólo se desvaneció, estaba muy pálida cuando llegó.

- Al menos se ve un poco mejor.- Era la voz de la reina de Hyrule, que estaba a mi lado derecho, justo al sentido contrario de Impa.

- … ¿Qué me pasó?...- La sofocación seguía abatiéndome, aunque en un rango menor.

- No lo sabemos…

- … ¿Y Shirou?

- … ¿El niño?... Está dormido en la recámara de mi hijo con él.

- Zelda…

- ¿Ya despertó?- Esa voz… No cabía duda de quién era… Ni mi corazón lo hacía.

- Link… Acaba de despertar… Para ser ya muy tarde, su instinto es muy bueno.

- OO!... -¡Cielos!... Me senté de relámpago sin dejar de verlo, y por más que intenté no sonrojarme, no logré contenerme- ¡Majestad!

- Llámame Link.- Qué voz tan cálida y tierna para un rey tan poderoso, qué bendición para Zelda tenerlo como esposo.- … Impa, Zelda y mi hija me hablaron de ti, Aoi.

- O/O… ¿Ah… Ah sí?

- Así es… Me dijo Impa que tienes algo qué decirme… Pero creo que será mejor que descanses.

- ¡No!- Me exalté un poco agitada.- ¡Esto es muy alarmante… Ganondorf…!- De pronto, una imagen de una persona en medio de la oscuridad gritaba mortalmente, fue una cosa instantánea que pasó por mi mente, pero fue suficiente para enmudecerme en ese momento.

- … ¿Aoi?...- Preguntó el rey y Héroe del Tiempo.

- No… No sé qué me está pasando… Yo…- De nuevo ese presentimiento comenzaba a hundirme en la mortificación y la amargura. ¿Qué era lo que pasó por mi mente?

- Sugiero que descanses, Aoi…- Comentó Impa preocupada.

- Pero…

- Para evitar sorpresas, mandaré guardias en todo el reino para avisarnos de alguna anomalía.

Impa lo dijo con mucha seriedad, pero noté que no estaba preocupada… Y Zelda notó lo mismo. Link se paró junto a su mujer para tranquilizar un poco las cosas.

- Por tu hijo no te preocupes, está bien protegido con mi hijo… Está muy bien entrenado.

- … Gracias, Link… Pero… Es que me preocupa Saria y los demás.

- ………… No te preocupes, Saria es parte de los sabios, ella estará bien.

- …………

- Link y yo queremos hablar contigo en la mañana, ¿crees estar bien para entonces?

- Creo que sí… Debí agotarme al correr desde el bosque, es todo.

- Link, Zelda… Me retiraré a mi habitación, daré la orden para que estemos al tanto.

- Muy bien.- Respondió Link algo serio.

Al retirarse, la pareja hicieron lo mismo quedando cerca de la puerta.

- No dudes en llamarnos para alguna cosa, no importa si no sea de importancia.

- Gracias, Zelda.

- Hasta mañana.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien.- Uyyyyyy… Esa dulce frase de Link, no cabe duda que fue la mejor medicina para calmar mis nervios.

- Gracias, que descansen.

Cerraron la puerta con silencio y se escucharon los pasos alejarse de la habitación. Momento que me sirvió para reflexionar todo… Un dato curioso que tenía, es que cuando Impa se alejó de mí el mal desapareció… Algo raro estaba ocurriendo aquí… ¿Pero qué?

- … Es cierto… ¿Qué fue lo que vi hace un momento?... Esta sensación… Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Eran muchas preguntas que me estaban intrigando, pero el cansancio fue aún mucho mayor y poco a poco quedé dormida en la cama. Muchos sueños raros cruzaban de nuevo por mi mente, entre esas, la persona gritando horrorosamente; la noche pasó súbitamente y el sol comenzaba a salir. Algo que no me hizo sentir tan descansada como debería, los brillos penetraban la ventana y caían sobre mi cara, con algo de fastidio me levanté y me dirigí al traste con agua para lavar mi cara.

- ¿Se puede entrar?

- Uhm… Sí, pase.

Era una criada que mostraba un aspecto amable, con toallas y una prenda de vestir que, al parecer, era para los sheikahs.

- Los reyes desean verla pronto, así que le traje esto para que se aseé.

- Muchas gracias, déjelo en mi cama.- Dejó las cosas donde le indiqué y me dijo donde se encontraba el baño y todas las indicaciones necesarias.

- La esperarán en la tribuna real, ya le dije donde queda, su hijo sigue dormido, pero a las 7 de la mañana lo levantaremos para el desayuno.

- Está bien.

- Oiga, señora… Para citarla tan temprano es por que se presentó algo urgente, ¿verdad?

- ………….. Así es.

- U… Sólo espero que no vuelva esa tragedia a nuestro reino.

- … Eso espero.

La sirvienta salio algo preocupada (y quién no al verme la cara de angustia), seguí las indicaciones de ella para tomarme un fresco y delicioso baño, al terminar, tomé la vestimenta muy conocida para mí.

- …….. ¿La vestimenta de Sheik?

Vaya que era para mí como un tipo de honor por usar la vestimenta de un sheikah que marcó su lugar en una leyenda, claro que sabía que era Zelda disfrazada, pero le tengo una cierta admiración a este personaje. Bueno, ya sin perder tiempo me la puse y sin tardanza salí en busca de la pareja real.

Con detenimiento observaba el castillo, muy hermoso realmente, a donde fuera se podían ver por las ventanas los hermosos jardines del castillo, el cielo azul y despejado con un resplandeciente sol… ¿Hasta cuándo se quedará en este estado?... Fue cuando vi a lo lejos la pareja en el balcón, se veían algo mortificados y mis oídos agudos (en este caso) podían escuchar levemente sus conversaciones.

- ¿Crees que Ganondorf haya escapado de la prisión, Link?

- Impa y Rauru no me han dicho nada… Y no creo que me lo oculten o a ti.

- Impa dijo que sólo mencionó a Ganondorf y "ellos"… ¿Quiénes serán?

- No creo que sean las brujas, ellas viajaron al otro mundo, yo mismo las ví.

- Esto no me está gustando… Lo que dijo Zelda me alarma mucho.

- Sí… Lo sé.

- ………… Link… ¿Qué piensas de Aoi?

- … ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿No sientes algo extraño en ella?... ¿Por qué a mí me tiene con cuidado?

- ………………. ¿Aoi?... ¿Crees que sea una…?

- Ejem… ¿Me llamaban?- Ni quise seguir escuchando, veo que piensan que soy una clase de espía, creo yo, o que estoy siendo utilizada… En fin… Preferí interrumpir para no sentirme más mal de lo que estaba.

- … Sí… Queremos hablar contigo, Aoi.- Respondió Zelda.

- Ven, pasemos a la tribuna.

- -/- Sí.

Al llegar, tomamos asientos en una mesa muy grande y alargada. Zelda se sentó a lado de Link para quedar yo junto a la reina.

- Nos comentaste que tienes un mensaje para nosotros, ¿no es así?

- … Así es, Zelda… Pero es más bien un reporte y no un mensaje.

- … Un reporte… ¿De qué trata?- Preguntó Link.

- Dos hombres andan buscando a una persona con un grado poder de energía maligna, que supuestamente estaba en el Bosque Kokiri.

- … ¿Y quienes eran esos dos hombres, Aoi?

- … Sé que se oirá muy descabellada, pero provienen de la misma boca del Gran Árbol Deku…

- ¿Hablaste con él?

- Sí, Link… Me dijo que ellos eran los hijos de Ganondorf.

- ¡¿QUÉ!- Ambos se exaltaron.

- ¡¿DESDE CUANDO ESE CERDO MISERABLE TIENE HIJOS!- Link estaba muy alterado.

- … No lo sé… Eso mismo me he preguntado.

- Entonces... Ellos están buscando algo para liberarlo, ¿no crees?

- Si te refieres a la fuerza maligna, Zelda... Es sin duda... Pero mi pregunta es quién será la llave maestra.

Pregunté con miedo, otra vez ese presentimiento estaba invadiendo mi cuerpo... Según a lo que entendí de el Gran Árbol, se trataba del hijo de Link, por las amargas experiencias que el mismo guerrero pasó desde una edad tan corta. Según tengo entendido, los malos deseos y la mala sangre se heredan a los hijos. Confío en que no es de mala sangre, pero sí que los rencores y los odios hacia Ganondorf corrieran por sus venas. Link, sin embargo, se sentó después de su exalto... Estaba muy pensativo, preocupado... Lo podía ver en sus ojos... Su frente sudaba sin parar hasta levantar su vista hacia su esposa.

- ... No lo sé, Zelda...- Entonces cambió su vista hacia mí muy fijamente- Pero siento que Aoi lo sospecha.

- Uhm... ¿Por qué lo insinúas?

- Tus ojos, ocultan algo... Dime si me equivoco, Zelda.

- No... Tienes razón... Algo oculta.

- Dime... Qué te ha dicho el Gran Árbol... ¿Sabes quién es?

Me quedé callada, no sabía si mentir y decirle que no o decirles la verdad... Pero, yo no estoy segura de que sea su hijo... Es sólo un presentimiento a lo que leí a sus ojos. Estaba entre la espada y la pared... Ambos no dejaban de verme, estaba muy presionada. Pero al momento de abrir mi boca, un guardia entró a la tribuna a toda prisa.

- ¡Majestad!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Encontramos cerca del bosque a un hombre!... ¡Y está convaleciente!

- ¿Un hombre?- Preguntó Zelda preocupada.

- ... Y creo que se trata del segundo legendario, majestad.

- ¡¿Cómo!

- ¡¡¡¿CLOW!

Me alarmé mucho, no pude contener el grito, mi hermano estaba en un estado crítico. Sin pensarlo me acerqué y le pregunté alterada al guardia.

- ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ!... ¡¡¡¿LO DEJARON AHÍ!

- ... Está en la sala de emergencia, señorita.

No me importaba que todos se me quedaran viendo, le pregunté dónde quedaba el lugar y al saberlo, corrí totalmente desesperada. Al llegar, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía... Un hombre totalmente torturado, con quemaduras de forma extraña, casi muerto, y su ropa desgarrada.

No podía hacer nada, mi mente se había bloqueado, fue tan fuerte la impresión que no podía responder ante nada. Link y Zelda llegaron también corriendo, justo cuando vi por mis ojos la misma imagen del ser que gritaba, pero esta vez con el rostro de mi hermano.

- No… ¡No!¡No!... ¡No es posible!

El sentido de la culpa comenzaba a brotar y abracar todo mi corazón, la pareja y los hombres que estaban junto a Clow me observaban con rareza, volví a correr histéricamente y a pesar que ellos me lo impedían, mis fuerzas sacadas de la misma flaqueza hicieron que los tirara por los lados.

- ¡HERMANO!- Los hombres que estaban vestido de forma extraña, al parecer eran homeópatas o curanderos volvieron a acercarse e impedirme que lo siguiera abrazando.

- ¡Señorita, no puede acercarse a él!

Lo miraba traumadamente, su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto de un color entre morado y azul, como si lo hubieran golpeado milímetro por milímetro, pero lo más raro es que tenía un aspecto colorado, algo que no era nada normal en él por ser de tez morena al igual que yo.

- ¡¿Qué tienes!... ¡¿Quién te hizo esto!... ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ!

- No lo saben los guardias, sólo en la mañana lo encontraron ahí moribundo.

Fue cuando noté que la piel de Clow estaba muy húmeda, temblorosamente observé mis manos, colocando al desdichado sobre la almohada, al mirar, estaban levemente cubiertas de sangre, en sus poros salía la sangre como si fuera sudor.

- ………………….- El terror estaba por sacarme del juicio- … ¡ESTÁ SUDANDO SANGRE!... ¡¡¡ESTÁ SUDANDO SANGRE!... ¡¡¡HAGAN ALGO, POR DIOS!

- ¡Rápido, retiren a la mujer!

Uno de los guardias me tomó del brazo y trató de alejarme de él.

- ¡NO!... ¡QUIERO SABER QUÉ ES LO QUE LE ESTÁ PASANDO!

- Señorita… - Un hombre de barbas blancas de edad ya avanzada se acercó, tomándome del hombro- Debe tranquilizarse…

- … ¿Pero qué tiene mi hermano?...- Mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desconsoladamente, los reyes no decían ni hacían nada.

- … Está muy mal, mujer… Le hicieron un hechizo muy fuerte y la contaminación lo está matando poco a poco.

- ¡Señor, no la encontramos!

- … ¡No es posible!...

- … ¿A… A quién?

- A Impa… Ella es la única quien puede purificar un cuerpo en tal estado.

- Maestro…- Habló un joven que estaba con el grupo de curanderos- Quizás ni ella pueda, recuerde que el Mal de Ojo que tiene este hombre es tan fuerte que ningún sheikah a podido acercarse.

- Esperen…- Por fin Zelda expresó palabra alguna- Si ningún sheikah ha podido acercarse, entonces por qué ella sí lo consiguió.

Era cierto, yo me pude acercar sin problemas, o quizás ya no era posible sentirme más mal de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento.

- Mmmm… Es verdad, majestad… Señorita, ¿cómo se siente en estos momentos?- ¿Acaso era necesario decirlo?... Mi frente estaba sudando de forma tan exagerada, mi falta de respiración era muy notoria y mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

- Lo peor que un ser vivo puede llegar a sentir.

- Y lo noto… Tu expresión hacia él, es sin duda una manifestación verdadera de ser su hermano… Y creo que ese amor por su hermano la ha hecho mucho más fuerte que el mismo mal.

- … Eso es cierto.- También opinó Link- Eso fue lo que me dio fuerza para soportar todos los hechos y salvar a Zelda y el reino.

- Pero la duda aquí es… Si podrá romper ese maleficio y purificar su alma.

Lo pensé por un momento, no sabía si podía lograrlo, pero tampoco iba a permitir que una fuerza oscura fuera quien me arrebate a mi hermano y la consciencia me torturara por el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer para purificarlo?

- … Una de esas piedras que ves en la mesa es la indicada para hacerlo…- Las piedras eran de una forma extraña, no tenían cierta forma y los colores eran iguales, a excepción de una que era de color azul pues el resto (que eran un total de 5) eran cristalinas- Sólo una tiene el poder suficiente para soportar tal fuerza.

- … Entonces… Tomaré la azul.

- ……………….. ¿La azul?...- Se preguntaron el resto del grupo, eso me intimidaba pero mi instinto me lo indicaba.

- … Muy bien, entonces tómela…- Lo obedecí, luego volví a ver al anciano con cierta preocupación.

- Y… ¿Ahora qué hago?

- ………. Eso dependerá de usted, señorita…

- ¡¿Cómo!

- Impa jamás nos ha revelado la forma de hacerlo, pues sólo es por don divino.

Eso me puso mucho más nerviosa, no sabía ni cómo hacerlo… Observé a mi hermano, su piel estaba más oscura cada vez… Me armé de valor e hice lo que creía que era conveniente.

-"… Por favor…"- Cerré mis ojos parada frente al cuerpo, justo a la mitad- "… Necesito de tu guía… Ayúdame expulsar este mal de su cuerpo, no importa si yo muero"

Elevé la piedra para que quedara en medio de su cuerpo, seguí concentrada y abrí mis ojos. Un dolor insoportable comenzaba a darme en la cabeza, ruidos estridentes y ensordecedores resonaban en mi interior y gritos y calamidades se escuchaban por doquier. La piedra comenzaba a brillar y Clow comenzaba a gemir y tornarse de colores oscuros y horrorosos, muchas voces me hablaban con malicia y odio, especialmente uno que evitaba concentrarme y romper con el ritual.

- ¡NO PODRÁS!... ¡ÉL YA ES MÍO!... ¡TUS ESFUERZOS SERÁN EN VANO Y EL MAL SERÁ QUIEN TRIUNFE ESTA VEZ!

No hacía caso, pero esas palabras me dolían, los dolores eran cada vez mayores y la piedra no dejaba de resplandecer. Todos miraban sorprendidos y aterrorizados, fuertes corrientes de aire rondaban por el lugar proporcionando escalofríos y miedo.

- ¡RENUNCIALO!... ¡RENUNCIA A TODO ESTO!... ¡SÓLO TE TRAEN DOLORES Y SUFRIMIENTOS, DE QUÉ SIRVE HACER TODO ESTO SI SÓLO TE TRAERÁN MÁS TRISTEZAS, MÁS DOLORES… Y MÁS CULPAS!

Eso se había marcado muy bien en mi mente, estaba comenzando a sentir que en lo que decía era cierto, estaba comenzando a desistir, sentía que la fuerza maligna era mayor que la mía… Pero al ver a mi hermano, sufriendo y que en mis manos dependía si él vivía o fallecía, y que el destino mío podía verse afectado y arruinado por no luchar por los seres a quienes más amo, que saber que ellos, por unas simples palabras, se fueran de mi lado para siempre; no podía darme ese lujo de rendirme tan fácilmente.

- "… ¡¡¡POR QUE SERÍA UN TORMENTO SI DEJO QUE MIS SERES QUERIDOS SE VAYAN DE MI LADO SI YO NO HICIERA NADA!... ¡¡¡YO JAMÁS ME HE RENDIDO ANTE NADA… Y NO COMENZARÉ AHORA NI EN MIL ETERNIDADES!"

La piedra cambió del color azul a uno dorado, un enorme estruendor se escuchó del cuerpo de Clow y una cantidad inimaginable de niebla negra salía de ahí. La piedra comenzó a absorberla y las voces se volvieron mucho más insoportables de lo que eran.

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Esa voz comenzaba a sobresaltarse y de una forma u otra, podía sentir que luchaba por liberarse de la piedra. La piedra mientras más lo absorbía más negra se volvía, el anciano ordenó traer la caldera con prisa y mis manos comenzaban a arder, tal como si sostuviera llamas ardientes.

Casi toda la niebla había sido absorbida, y Clow comenzaba a recuperar su color original, sin embargo el ser que luchaba clavó su vista a mí (a pesar que no lo veía) y me dijo unas palabras sínicas y malvadas.

- … El mal está hecho… Y lo peor está por venir…

Fue cuando la piedra lo consumió y comenzaba a romperse por el alto grado de maldad que conservaba.

- Rápido, tírala a la caldera.

Hice lo que me indicó y la lancé al fuego, en instantes las llamas consumió la piedra para convertirse en un fuego negro y para después volverse morada, azul y al final su tono original, mientras que el humo, acompañado de un chillido estridente y escalofriante, se había vuelto de negro a blanco.

Caí al suelo súbitamente, no tenía las fuerzas para mantenerme en pie, Link y Zelda no volvieron a decir nada. Pero tampoco dejaban de verme a pesar de mi cansancio, especialmente Link que también miraba con extraña atención a Clow que aún se encontraba inconsciente en su cama.

- Es normal que estés exhausta… Es la primera vez que lo haces.

- … Y Clow… ¿Se salvará?...

- Por él no temas, señorita… Ya está fuera de peligro.

Luego hizo una seña y el joven se acercó al anciano, le dio un tipo de ungüento con unas vendas y lo dirigió hacia mí.

- Cerverus… Hazme el favor de sanar sus manos, el calor intenso llegó a dañarla.

El joven obedeció y se dispuso a vendarme las manos, Link no dejaba de ver a Clow ni Zelda a mí, no había seña alguna de Impa y el anciano les indicó que lo dejáramos descansar e inclusive yo me tenía qué ir, cosa que no permití y le pedí de favor de poder cuidarlo sólo por este día.

- ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ!

- ¿Qué se oye?- Preguntó Link.

- Es el hijo de Aoi… ¡Debe tener problemas!

- No… No se preocupen, así grita cuando me busca.

Shirou llegó a la puerta y se asomó entre Link y Zelda, justo detrás de Shirou estaba la sirvienta que se notaba que había corrido por todo el castillo tras él.

- Uf… Uf… Uf… ¡Chamaco, éste!... ¡Me dejaste sin aliento!

- Oo… Mamá, ¿qué te pasó?- Al ver a Clow en la cama se sorprendió mucho- ¡Tío Clow!

- ¡¿Ah!- Los reyes se asombraron.

- ... ¿Qué tiene?... ¿Está enfermo?

- ... Sí, Shirou... Tu tío está enfermo...

- ... ¿Tú también estás enferma?

- Sólo me siento un poco mal, hijo.

La sirvienta, por las caras de todos los presentes, se puso media preocupada y con titubeo le habló a Link.

- Majestad... Pues por lo que veo, yo creo que no habrá desayuno o realmente tienen apetito.

- ... ¿Dónde está Nohansen y Zelda?

- Están esperando en el comedor, majestad... Sólo que este chamaquillo me trajo a plena carrera, pues no quería comer sin su madre.

- Shirou, ¿eso es cierto?

- ... Es que no sabía en dónde estabas... Y quería verte.

Se guardó un poco de silencio, los reyes estaban pensando... Realmente no tenía deseos de probar bocado por el momento, unas náuseas me estaban molestando pero me preocupaba la alimentación de mi hijo.

- Link, Zelda... Vayan al comedor... Sé que tienen muchas dudas navegando por su mente, pero en cuanto me recupere les explicaré todo.

- ¿No irás a comer, mamá?

- No, mi amor... Por ahora no me siento bien para comer, pero será mejor que tú vayas o no crecerás lo suficiente ni podrás ser tan fuerte como quieres.

- OO!... ¡Yo quiero ser igual de grande y fuerte como mi tío!... Aunque a veces se enferme.

- U... Bien, entonces obedece a la señora y no hagas travesuras.

- ... ... De acuerdo.

Los reyes sólo acentuaron y se retiraron junto con mi hijo, Cerverus me acercó una silla para que me sentara. Era muy amable, realmente, sin embargo Clow aún no reaccionaba y eso me tenía un poco afligida.

- Pronto despertará, sólo espere que reúna fuerzas.

- ... Gracias, señor.

- Por cierto... Jamás la he visto por aquí y llevas puesto el uniforme de uno de mi gente... ¿Lo conoces?

- ... Bueno... Me lo mandaron a mi habitación... Pero...

- Maestro...- Entró otro joven con la vestimenta de los sheikahs- ... Lo llaman para una misión.

- Discúlpeme, señorita... Pero ya tendré el privilegio de escucharla... Cerverus, ven conmigo.

Los dos se retiraron y por fin me quedé sola, no dejaba de preguntarme el por qué estaba aquí, si se supone que el tiempo de nuestro mundo se congelaba. Y sobre todo, el por qué lo atacaron y le hicieron esta masacre tan imperdonable. Me senté a su lado y lo miraba constantemente, sentía mucha culpa por no saber que él me necesitaba en tal desdicha.

- … "Perdóname, Clow… No pude ayudarte…"

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: TT... Gracias, simplemente gracias por dejarme tu review, y para aquellos que lo leen también les doy las gracias. Es bueno saber que sea de su agrado (Gracias por tu expresión Dialirvi... ). Sí, Shirou es muy tierno y algo travieso... XD... Está dedicado a mi hijo... ¡Besos y más besos para mi niño... !...

Disculpen si no actualizo rápido (tanto para este como para el otro fic publicado), pero la escuela me presiona mucho y pues, no es mucho tiempo dedicado que tengo para escribir. Pero les prometo tenerlos lo más rápido posible. Gracias por todo y que tengan un buen día... ... Ciaoito.


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras en el comedor…

- Mamá, papá… ¿Por qué habían tardado tanto?

- Se presentó un problema, hija… Disculpa la tardanza.

- Lo mejor será que comiencen a comer, niños. Nohansen, tienes un duro entrenamiento, sólo es cuestión de esperar que venga Impa así que aliméntate bien.

- Sí, padre.

- Me extraña que no se haya presentado, Link… ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

- ...

- … ¿Papá?...

- Lo siento… Es que todo esto me tiene perplejado…

- Oye, papá…

- Sí, Zelda.

- El hombre que trajeron, ¿realmente era tu compañero de batalla?

- ………..

- X

- "Ahora lo recuerdo… Recuerdo su rostro y su nombre… Pero… ¿Por qué hasta ahora?"

- … X… Papá…

- OO… Perdón, hija… Sí, él es mi compañero cuando era joven.

- ¿Y qué le pasó?

- … No lo sabemos, Nohansen… No lo sabemos…

- … ¿Qué le ocurre a Shirou? No ha tocado la comida.

- ¿Te pasa algo, pequeño?

- ¬¬U… Estoy enojado… Mamá me había prometido que ya iba a estar conmigo sin importar qué, y sólo lo está rompiendo.

- … Shirou, tu mamá está pasando por una situación crítica… Tu tío se puso muy mal y ella se puso delicada de salud… Debes comprenderla un poco.

- Lo sé… ¬¬… Pero es que siempre la detuvo algo para estar conmigo.

- … Oye, Shirou… Si te terminas ese plato, podrás ir conmigo a entrenar para que seas igual de fuerte que mi padre.

- OO… ¡¿Y como mi tío!... ... Aunque a veces se enferme.

- U… Claro.

- ¡¡¡BIEN!

De vuelta con Aoi...

Me encontraba dormida sobre el pecho de Clow, el cansancio me había vencido y el saber del bienestar de mi hermano me obligaba a no irme del lugar. Mi alma estaba tranquila y en paz, hasta que unos escalofríos volvieron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo y ese dolor insoportable en mi pecho hizo que despertara de golpe... Entonces... Sentí una presencia detrás de mi, con calambres giré mi cabeza para ver de quién se trataba... Era Impa que se iba acercando lenta y sigilosamente.

- Veo que pudiste salvarlo, Aoi...- Mi dolor de cabeza iba creciendo conforme se iba acercando.

- ... Sí... Ugh!... "Mi cabeza... Siento que va a estallar..."

- Sigues agitada y enferma, por lo que veo... No te preocupes... Verás que pronto...- Con un silencio impresionante desenfundó su espada de la espalda, ocultándola allí, mientras que yo volví a ver a mi hermano muy agonizante.- ... Tú y tu hermano descansarán... Para siempre...

Al escuchar esa última frase, volteé rápidamente... Tenía la espada ya en alto y con fuerza trató de enterrármela en mi corazón, con duros reflejos logré sostenerla pero recibí una patada en mi estómago para ser estrellada junto a la silla y tumbar las cosas que había en la mesa.

- ¿Qué fue eso, padre?

- ... Viene del cuarto de emergencia.

- ¡Nohansen, Zelda, quédense con Shirou! ¡Link, démonos prisa!

Apenas me podía sostener de la silla, mientras que Impa se iba acercando más y más. Mis borrosos ojos la miraban fijamente y la respuesta me fue clara.

- Deberías estar en plena agonía, al filo de la muerte por el Mal del Ojo Negro que te hicieron...

- ...¿Mal del Ojo Negro?... "Por eso no podía ver que Impa estaba siendo manipulada, pero... ¿Quiénes fueron?... ¿Acaso serían...?"

Impa volvió a tratar de matarme, ésta vez intentando rebanarme el estómago, sin saber de dónde y cómo lograba esquivar sus ataques, pero el maleficio me tenía muy aturdida y debilitada. Los pasos de los reyes resonaron por el pasillo, sin embargo, antes de entrar, la puerta se cerró por voluntad de la supuesta Impa.

- ¡Impa, abre la puerta!- Zelda golpeaba la puerta con fuerza.

- ¡A un lado, trataré de derribarla!

Los esfuerzos por abrirla eran vanos, fue cuando en el suelo vi las piedras restantes y donde una comenzó a tomar un color rojizo. Corrí para sostenerla, mas Impa llegó primero y alcanzó patearme la cara para tirarme al suelo.

- Ja... Tus esfuerzos son inútiles... Aunque debo admitir que tienes algo tan fuerte como para mantenerte aún consciente...

- Impa... Tú nunca dejaste ser controlada por un espíritu impuro... No lo permitas ahora...

- ... Ella no puede escucharte, mientras yo tenga su cuerpo... Ella estará en el infierno...

Esas sádicas palabras me dejaron helada, intenté levantarme para hacer un último esfuerzo, en cambio Impa en instantes estaba frente a mí y con fuerza me sostuvo el cuello y me estrelló contra la pared sin dejarme soltar.

- ... Impa... Agh!...

- No pudiste ayudar a tu hermano... Ni podrás hacerlo con quien más quieres...

Con su mano izquierda libre, levantó su espada y volvió a lanzarla contra mi pecho. Cerré mis ojos esperando el olor de la muerte venir por mi fallida alma, cuando algo llegó a detenerla y con fuerza comenzó a gritar.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, era mi hermano que con un esfuerzo inhumano se mantenía de pie, incrustando algo en la espalda de Impa.

- ... Para matarla... Debiste matarme a mí primero... Criatura inmunda...

Una cantidad considerable de humo salía de su espalda y no dejaba de gritar, de su boca salió una sombra negra que terminó encerrada dentro de la palma de Clow. Impa cayó inconsciente y me hermano cayó casi por completo, yo me recargué en la pared viendo la delicadeza extrema de mi hermano.

- Clo... Clow... ¿Cómo fue...?

Con mucho dolor abrió su mano derecha y tenía la piedra que iba a tomar, sólo que se había vuelto negra también. Impa no despertaba y Clow estaba por desmayarse.

- ¡Clow!...- Corrí a como pude para sostenerlo, pues el malestar que pasaba había desaparecido- ¡No debiste hacerlo!... ¡PUDISTE MORIR!

- ... Y dejar... que te mate un ser inmundo... No... No lo podía permitir...

- Pero...- Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- ... Pero si yo no pude ayudarte... ¡Por mi culpa... estás así!- Y sin poder más comencé a llorar, abrazándolo con fuerza y melancolía.

- Aoi...- Mientras mis lágrimas recorrían su hombro, él comenzó a consolarme sobando mi espalda con delicadeza- Tú no sabías que yo estaba aquí, en Hyrule...

- Pero... Tuve una visión y no supe interpretarla...

- Por que nunca antes lo habías hecho... Además... Si no fuera por ti... yo no te hubiera salvado...

- ...

- Ya no llores... Ugh...

- ¿Clow?... ¡¿Clow!

Volvió a quedar inconsciente dejando caer la piedra negra, la puerta se abrió drásticamente y vieron el desorden que se había hecho, notaron que Impa estaba en el suelo desmayada al igual que Clow, sostenido en mis brazos llorosa y apaciguada... Tanto por el suceso... Como por las últimas palabras de la criatura.

"No pudiste ayudar a tu hermano... Ni podrás hacerlo con quien más quieres..."

- Aoi... ¿Qué sucedió aquí?... Uh... ¡Impa!

Link corrió para sostenerla, ambos estaban muy confundidos, Zelda caminó para acercarse a mí y tratar de comprender y asimilar todo este revoltijo de sucesos.

- Por favor... No piensen que le hice algo a Impa... Yo...

Zelda observó a su alrededor, la piedra que estaba cerca de Cloe captó su atención y comenzó a analizar las cosas.

- Aoi... ¿Por qué Impa está en este estado?

- Espera, Link...

- ... Mira esto...

- ... Es una de las que usa Impa para purificar...- Link volvió a girar su vista hacia nosotros-... ¿Para quién era?

- ... Para... mí...

Impa había reaccionado en el momento más indicado para mí, lentamente se levantó aún débil y mareada, sosteniéndose en la cama donde estaba Clow.

- Desde que Aoi se fue al bosque... Fui atacada por un espíritu maligno...

- ... ¿Pero cómo?... ¿Si tú nunca antes habías sufrido tal cosa?

- Zelda... Este era muy poderoso... No era uno cualquiera...

- Si es que no causa más molestias... Creo que debería descansar primero, estuvo su alma en el infierno por mucho tiempo, creo yo...

- ... ¿Es verdad eso?

Impa sólo asintió... Link se me acercó y cargó a Clow para dejarlo nuevamente a la cama.

- No sé qué pasó... Nada de esto me tiene tranquilo...- Sólo me quedaba callada mientras seguía el Héroe del Tiempo observando a su compañero- ... Pero no siento que tú seas la villana de esta historia.

- Oo... -/-

- Sólo te están utilizando para dañarte, eso es todo...

- ... Yo no lo creo... Si atacaron a mi hermano fue por algo, no creo que unos individuos con descendencia maligna pierda el tiempo en dañar a alguien.

- Tal vez...- Quedó nuevamente pensativo- ... Y tú, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Uhm... Ya estoy mejor... Desde que Clow expulsó el espíritu, me he sentido mejor.

- ¿Clow?...- Zelda lo observó inconsciente- ... Pero sigue desmayado.

- ... Usó sus nulas fuerzas para salvarme...

- Bien... Llevemos a Clow a un lugar más ordenado... Mientras quiero que hables con Zelda y le expliques todo.

- Oo?... ¿No estarás presente, Link?

- No... Debo buscar unas cosas primeramente, además, Impa está delicada, así que entrenaré a Nohansen.

- No, Link... Yo...

- Descansa, Impa... Tuviste un desagradable momento.

Link volvió a cargarlo y todos salimos de la habitación, Impa estaba siendo apoyada por la reina y yo caminaba tras de ellos... En el ambiente se sintió un frío y la carcajada proveniente de la piedra se escuchó muy sigilosa pero sarcásticamente. Me detuve sin ver el objeto pero Impa notó mi sorpresa y ambas se detuvieron.

- ¿Aoi?

- Adelántense, tengo qué terminar con algo.

Impa pareció comprenderlo y para no alterar a los reyes de Hyrule pidió seguir, con cierto miedo comencé a caminar, lentamente, para sostener la piedra temblorosamente. La carcajada se seguía escuchando, pero esta vez con una mezcla de burla.

Al tomarla, ésta se reía más y más sádicamente, era como si de alguna forma se estuviera riendo de mi infortunio, de mi vida pasada, presente y quizás la futura. Tal vez había leído mis pensamientos o mis recuerdos, pero esa risa burlona me hacía temblar, esta vez no por miedo sino por odio y rencor. Me incitaba a soltar algo que había reprimido siempre en lo más oscuro de mi ser, algo que jamás en mi vida desearía dejarlo en libertad. Levanté la vista y la caldera estaba enfrente de mí, intacta e impecable, sus risas me estaban ensordeciendo y ese deseo que había olvidado hace muchos años estaba comenzando a brotar... Al parecer me estaba dejando llevar y me cegaba el odio, mas de golpe llegué a reaccionar y con fuerza la lancé contra el fuego, causando el mismo efecto que la vez anterior pero un poco menor el impacto...

- ... ¿Qué me estaba pasando?...

Comencé a respirar hondo, la carcajada por fin se había esfumado y ese deseo oscuro se había desvanecido... ¿De qué se trataba?... ¿Qué quería conseguir con tal sentimiento?... Cada vez era más complejo y sin hacer nada más caminé hacia la salida para alcanzar a los demás.

- U... Papá ya tardó.

- También mamá.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a ver si están todavía ahí?

- Buena idea, Shirou... Vamos Zelda.

Llegamos a otra habitación y Link lo dejó para que recuperara fuerzas, se acercó a Zelda para ayudarla a dejar a Impa sobre una silla y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se veían como una hermosa pareja... Algo que me ponía algo melancólica.

- No tardaré, Zelda.

- Ten mucho cuidado, ya esto me tiene muy alarmada.

- No te preocupes...-Link sacó un poco la Master Sword de la funda como señal de cuidado- ... Estaré preparado.

Volvió a guardarla y se retiró, al cerrar la puerta, Zelda dirigió su vista hacia mí y con una leve y sincera sonrisa me habló.

- ... Aoi... Ahora me siento un poco más tranquila sobre ti.

- Oo?

- Verás... Discúlpame si llegué a sospechar de ti... Pero, desde que llegaste...

- ... No se preocupe... Entiendo.

- ... Lo mismo digo... cuando llegué a conocerla...

- OO!... ¡HERMANO!... – Corrí para abrazarlo con un poco de fuerza.

- ¡¡¡AOI!... ¡¡¡RECUERDA QUE ESTOY DELICADO!

- ¬¬U... Ya recuerdo... Eras muy franco y descortés conmigo.

- ... Brrrrr... ¬¬X

- Ahora que ya despertó... Podrán explicar mejor las cosas.

- Impa, ¿crees que estará ya en condiciones de hablar?

- ¬¬U... Después de... sobrevivir a tu abrazo infernal... Creo que sí... estoy dispuesto.

- U

- Bien... Entonces...

- ¿Por dónde comenzaremos?

- Clow... ¿Estás seguro?... Te debilitaste mucho por salvarme.

- Sólo... no me cuestionen... mucho.

- Bueno... Dime... ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a nuestro castillo?

- ¬¬U... De la misma forma... en que yo... llegué... " X... Zelda, tarada"

- ¬¬U

- Oo... Uhm... Sí, de hecho, si recuerdan la forma en que Clow les explicó... U

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí, Clow?

- ... Buena pregunta... ¬¬XXXX... Sus malditas diosas... me trajeron una... vez más... a este lugar... Y sólo... para ser torturado.

- Hermano... ¿No recuerdas los rostros de los que te atacaron?

- ... No... Todo comenzó al llegar aquí... por enésima vez... ¬¬...

"Debo admitir que su forma de teletransportar no es la más adecuada que digamos...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Después de estrellarme contra el suelo del jardín del castillo y volver en sí, raramente no se encontraba alguien para decirme... (con voz tonta)... '¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo llegaste sin que los guardias te vieran?'... Etc..."

- ¬¬XXX... Más respeto, señor.

- ¬¬... "Bah, como si me importara, Zelda"

- ¬¬... Estás buscando exilio...

- UUUUUUUU... Continua, Clow...

"Decidí entrar al castillo, claro que me arriesgaba pues sabía que nadie me recordaría, pero al caminar por el pasillo me topé con Impa saliendo de una habitación. Me alarmé, pues temía que me atacara por no recordarme, pero se me acercó muy tranquilamente y me cuestionó.

- Clow... ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Qué cómo supo mi nombre?... Era obvio que no lo iba dejar por alto...

- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

- Te ví por última vez cuando fuiste con Link en busca de Navi."

- ¬¬U... Hermano, ¿no te acordabas de eso?

- XD... No... Realmente quería acción...

- U... Y vaya que te dieron.

- ¬¬U... Como decía...

"- ... Cierto...

- ¿Andas buscando a Aoi?

- Oo!... ¡¿Aoi está aquí!... ¡Hey!... ¡¿Cómo sabes que ella es mi hermana!

- U... Ella me lo dijo."

- Eso no es verdad... Yo me fui del castillo sin mencionar nada de nada.

- Cierto, que por cierto, nos dejó muy confundidas.

- U... Lo siento, quería ver a mi hijo lo más pronto posible... OO!... Por cierto...

- Shirou está con los niños, no te preocupes.

- Entonces... fue una... trampa.

- Eso parece, Clow... Pero continua, Zelda y yo queremos saber más de tus hechos.

"- ... ¿Y dónde está?

- Se fue a Bosque Kokiri, dijo que quería ver a su hijo.

- ¡¿También está Shirou!... ¬¬X... Estas diosas... Ya se enajenaron con esto... Bien, entonces iré al bosque.

Salí para buscar a mi corcel fiel que sé que nunca me decepcionaría por nada del mundo. Silbé su llamado y con imposición salió de entre los caballos para llegar con su dueño.

Galopé rápidamente y en unos minutos ya estaba en el bosque... Pero todo se veía extraño..."

- OO  Aoi está emocionada y nerviosa como si fuera una película.

"Todo se veía seco y sin vida, mi preocupación cada vez era mayor y con agilidad bajé de mi caballo.

- Bien, ahora vamos con tu madre.

-… ¿Y no me dará un arco o un lanza garfio?

- U… Por ahora no, primero debes recibir entrenamiento, Shirou.

- Después de ver a mi mamá, lo haré muy duramente.

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces, vamos… ¿Nos acompañan, niños?

- Por qué no.

- Muy bien, padre.

- (Link se muestra serio)… "Dentro de la paz y la armonía de nuestra tierra, un rayo cruzará para traernos la luz y la oscuridad. Esa luz será envuelta por la crueldad de las sombras, provenientes de la oscuridad misma; y la oscuridad deberá ser iluminada por el brillo de la esperanza… O todo estará perdido para aquel ser vivo que pise este lugar…" "Hija mía… Al parecer tu profecía se está cumpliendo… y temo saber quién es la sombra de la oscuridad y quién es el brillo de la luz salvadora"

- Oo?... Fuiste atacado, ¿y no supiste quiénes eran, hermano?

- No, no fue un combate físico, sino…

"Al poner un pie sobre el túnel, se desató un maleficio…

- ¡¿Eh!- Comenzó a salir una bruma negra de la nada, y poco a poco iba rodeándome.- ¡¿Qué demonios…! ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Esa bruma me aprisionó y comenzó a asfixiarme, el mismo dolor me obligaba a cerrar los ojos y comencé a sentir mi esencia consumirse bajo un ardor helado, y en mi cuerpo una fiebre tan intensa que sentía quemarse mi piel…"

- O al menos eso sentí, te podría jurar que creía estar en el infierno mismo.

- ……………. ¿No habrá sido tu alma extraída, tal como le pasó a Impa?

- Si realmente eso pasó, Aoi, entonces debería recordar todo.- Dijo Impa muy seria.

- Impa, ¿recuerdas acaso todo lo sucedido con tu alma?- Preguntó Zelda curiosa pero seria.

-…………………. Así es... (Pasan escenas de gritos y tormentos de dolor, junto a las mismas llamas del infierno que se mezclaban con azufre; ahí se veía Impa siendo torturada por los monstruos del inframundo de una forma sádica y homicida)

-… Impa.- Se veía muy seria, pero sus ojos me revelaban temor y horror al mismo tiempo.

- Pues no recuerdo nada. Quizás sólo fue un daño letal, eso es todo.

- Pero, hermano, si llegaste a sentir eso fue por que realmente algo te pasó.

- Pero si no fue su alma…- Habló por fin la sheikah.-… Entonces, ¿qué fue?

- --… Pues espero que hayan sido los demonios de su negra conciencia… ¬¬U

- ¬¬X… Conste que fuiste tú quien comenzó, Zelda.

- ¬¬XX… Sólo digo la verdad, por culpa de tus 'amiguitos' pusiste en riesgo por más de una ocasión.

- U… "Ay, Dios… Aquí van"

-¬¬XXX… ¡Sí, claro! ¡¿Y qué hay de tu ingenuidad! ¡Ni pareces ser l poseedora de la Triforce Wisdom!

- ¡¿Qué tratas de decir!

- ¡¡¡QUE ERES UNA INGENUA!

- ¡¡¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE!

- ¡¡¡INGENUA!

- ¡¡¡BASTARDO, ANIMAL! ¡¡¡NO ME TIENES RESPETO, SOY LA REINA!

- ¡¡¡UNA REINA BASTANTE INGENUA!

- ¡¡¡VUELVE A DECIRLO Y…!

- ¡¡¡INGENUA, INGENUA, INGENUA!

- ¡¡¡ XXXXXXXXXX… MALDITO, YA VERÁS!

- ¡Clow, Zelda, compórtense!- Impa trató de calmarlos, pero al parecer todo era en vano.

- ¡No, qué va! ¡Veo que aún tienes a esos engendros del mal!

- ¡Y veo que aún sigues siendo una ingenua, mimada, despistada, torpe y llorona!

- XXXXXXXXXXXXX… ¡¡¡ESTÁS LOCO, EUFÓRICO Y NEURÓTICO!

- ¡YO! ¡MIRA QUIÉN ES LA NEURÓTICA!

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ!

Los dos siguieron discutiendo, al parecer mi hermano ya había recuperado fuerzas y buena salud. Algo de esa 'conversación' me había llamado la atención y yo no era la única, Impa también lo captaba… Era cierto que mi hermano llevaba en su interior esas criaturas que más de una vez intenté sacarlos con consejos y apoyo, y que nunca había funcionado (o eso noté)… Mas, sin embargo, algo me andaba inquietando y era referente a eso. Cuando en lamente me llegó una conclusión al mismo tiempo que la sheikah.

- ¡Los demonios!- Exclamé.

- ¡¡¡Y TÚ...!... Espera, ¿qué dijiste hermana?

- Es por eso que Clow fue atacado.

- ¿De qué hablan?- Zelda estaba muy confundida. Pero, sin darnos cuenta, Link y los niños ya estaban dentro de la habitación, obviamente los niños estaban confundidos a tal expresión.

-... ¿De qué demonios hablan, mamá?- Preguntó la hija en el mismo estado.

- Zelda, Nohansen... Es una larga historia.

-... ¿Mamá?

- Uhm...-Shirou parecía haber escuchado también lo mismo, no sabía ni cómo explicárselo. ¿Cómo le podía decir a un niño de 7 años que su tío poseía demonios en su ser?

- ¿Mi tío tiene eso?

- U... No, sobrino... ¿Cómo crees?... Tú sabes que tu mamá es muy exagerada para todo.

- ¬¬U... ¿Ah sí?- A escondidas recibí un ligero golpe en mi espalda por parte de Clow- ¡Oh sí!... U... Qué costumbre la mía.

- ¿Entonces?- El niño sin darse cuenta nos presionaba en sobremanera.

- Mira, sobrino... Dijo eso por que soy un buscapleitos, es todo.

- ¬¬X... ¡Y vaya que lo eres!- Confirmó la reina con su 'amable' comentario.

- ... ¿Es como cuando comienzas a gritar '¡Demonios!' y otras palabras cuando algo no sale bien, tío?

- 99... Mmm... Sí, se podría decir que sí...

- ... ¡Qué bueno!... Por un momento pensé que tenías eso.

- U... No, Shirou... Has visto muchos mangas de ciencia ficción.

- . ... OO!... "¡Oh, por Dios, ¿es verdad lo que veo!"... Hijo, ¿qué es eso?

- ... Link me dio su espada Kokiri y su escudo deku para entrenar.

- ¿Para entrenar?... ¬.¬- No me gustó mucho eso, era lógico que eran duros y dolorosos.

- U... Será solo lo básico, no será muy duro.

- ¡¿Pero yo quiero entrenar muy duro!

- --... Para eso debes pasar como principiante, Shirou.- No estaba muy conforme, pero era algo que mi hijo siempre había soñado, no tenía el valor para negarle tal sueño.

- Ah... ¿Irás a verme, mamá?

- Por supuesto... Si es que a Impa ni a Zelda les importe cuidar de Clow.

- OO!... ¡No, hermana! ¡No me hagas esto!... 0 ... ¡ME NIEGO! ¡PREFIERO SER CUIDADO POR SERPIENTES VENENOSAS QUE POR ELLA MISMA!

- XXXXXXXX... ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE!

- Oh, vamos Clow... No puede ser tan malo...

- ¬¬... Eso lo dices por que nunca has convivido con ella.- No es por nada, pero claramente ví unos rayos repelentes salir en los ojos de Clow hacia Zelda, con la que de la misma forma Zelda se los devolvía.

- U... Además, he dejado mucho tiempo solo a Shirou... Por cierto, ¿dónde está Cyan?... Oo?

Los niños se me acercaron un poco dudosos, aunque en la cara de los presentes mayores pusieron cara de duda al escuchar tal nombre.

- Bueno... Cyan es su hada, ¿cierto?- Preguntó Zelda II.

- U... Yo diría que es de mi hijo.

- Pero también es tuya, mamá.

- ... En fin... Cuando su hijo salió en su búsqueda esta mañana, Cyan dijo que iba a buscarlo...

- Y desde ahí no lo hemos vuelto a ver, Lady Aoi.

- U... sólo llámame Aoi, Nohansen.

- Es una sheikah, e hizo un acto de mucho valor, merece ser llamada así, Lady Aoi.

- U... Muchas gracias... De todas formas... U... Yo creo que está perdido, es muy despistado.

- U... Bueno, él estará bien... Shirou, llegó la hora. ¿Estás listo?

- ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- Me encanta ese espíritu... Vamos, Nohansen.

- Sí, padre.

- ¡Vamos, mamá!

- Yo iré a ver cómo entrenan, papá.

Así, los niños salieron corriendo del cuarto muy emocionados, Clow sin embargo no dejaba de verme con reproche, diciéndome que soy muy mala y cruel, entre otras cosas. Le dije que no iba a tardar y le pedí a Impa que lo cuidara (pues se iba a armar Troya, seguramente) y que les explicara la razón de nuestra exaltación mientras iba con mi hijo.

Seguimos caminando por el pasillo, no me había fijado mucho en el parentesco de Nohansen con Link, pero había algo que lo diferenciaba... Tenía la misma cabellera de su padre, la edad aproximada a cuando se convirtió en el Héroe del Tiempo, su piel era blanca como la de su madre pero quemada por el sol, dando el color de la piel de Link... Eran esos ojos verdes esmeralda que brillaban con fuerza.

Me preguntaba, a quién se los habrá heredado... Quizás eran los de sus abuelos paternos, pero debemos recordar que esa familia muy probablemente sean de ojos azules, tal como Zelda... Quizás... Sean la manifestación reencarnada de aquellos padres a los que Link, por desgracia, no llegó a conocerlos.

En cambio Zelda, era la misma imagen que la reina... No había perdido parentesco alguno... De seguro su madre le hacía recordar todos los días, al momento de verla, sus aventuras y bellos recuerdos antes de que la desgracia cayera en su reino.

Por fin llegamos al lugar de entrenamiento, era enorme con una gran cantidad de utilerías y armamentos. Los guardias y soldados, dignos de llevar el nombre de caballero, entrenaban con rudeza... Cosa que no me fue de mucho agrado y observé a mi hijo muy entusiasmado por esto.

- ¡Majestad!

Todos los presentes hicieron reverencia ante el rey, después formaron filas para escuchar las palabras que saldrían de su real boca.

- Buenas tardes, caballeros... Vine para traerte a mi hijo, Kamui.

Kamui era una persona fuerte pero amable, con cabellera larga y de color castaño, portaba una armadura pesada que protegía el tronco del cuerpo y con su casco a la mano se acercó con una sonrisa simpática y seria a la vez.

- Muy buenas tardes, majestad... Veo que trajo invitados.

- Sí. Zelda quería ver el entrenamiento y bueno...- Entonces tomó de la mano a Shirou y lo colocó en medio de ellos dos- El es Shirou, hijo de Aoi que nos acompaña.

- Ya veo.

- Él desea recibir entrenamiento para convertirse en un caballero.

- Me parece bien...-El señor se agachó para estar en el mismo nivel que mi hijo para hablarle con confianza- Así que, ¿deseas entrenar, jovencito?

- ¡Sí, señor!

- Vaya, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ese júbilo... Muy bien, entonces acércate, te daré lo necesario.

- ¡¡¡SÍ!

Shirou sin titubear lo siguió hacia una habitación donde había armas y armaduras de todos los tamaños, ideal para un niño como él. Mientras que yo seguía un poco preocupada, sabía que sería duro y que sería levemente lastimado; y, sin darme cuenta, Link estaba detrás de mí junto con sus hijos.

- Tranquila, él estará a mi cargo.

- Uh?... ¿A tu cargo?

- Se ve y es una buena persona... Pero no acostumbra a golpear suavemente a los principiantes, ¿o no, Nohansen?

- ... Tienes toda la razón.

Ese comentario me provocó una ligera sonrisa, ya había olvidado sonreír seguido. Nohansen se colocó enfrente de mí, a unos pasos, esperando que llegara Kamui.

- Él entrenará conmigo, lady Aoi... y por mi padre, no se preocupe, él sabe entrenar a los principiantes.

- "¬.¬"... Eso espero.

Y así, regresaron, realmente se veía mi hijo como un pequeño caballero pues le quedaba muy bien ese atuendo. Quizás de una forma u otra estaba destinado a convertirse en tal, por algo las diosas lo trajeron conmigo.

- Aquí está su hijo, señorita... Majestad, es todo suyo.

- ... Gracias, Kamui.

El capitán se retiró y Link tomó de la mano a Shirou, mientras que Nohansen se iba junto con el hombre amigable.

- Comencemos.

- ... Sí.

Tal como lo dijeron, Link comenzó explicando la forma correcta de tomar una espada y su escudo, Zelda y yo nos sentamos en unas bancas que estaban cerca de ahí. Shirou, con esfuerzo, trataba de sostener la espada de forma firme y recta, algo que no era tan fácil puesto que el arma es pesada. Link tenía mucha paciencia, nunca llegó a demostrar impaciencia alguna o enojo alguno; en cambio con Nohansen, las cosas eran muy distintas, la lucha entre ellos dos era casi real, llena de fuerza e ira, un ligero error y caería bajo la espada de su contrincante.

- Papá siempre fue muy paciente con Nohansen, y veo que no lo ha perdido.- La pequeña había interrumpido mi concentración.

- Oye, Zelda... ¿A qué edad fue entrenado su hermano?

- Desde los 5 años. Es la edad en que todos los herederos reales y caballeros entrenan.

- ... Vaya.

- ¡Vamos, hermano! ¡Sé que puedes derribarlo!

- Uhm... ¿Alguna vez lo ha logrado?

- No... XD... Esa es su meta principal.

- ... ¿Desde cuando está bajo su cargo?

- Desde los 8 años, realmente aprendió muy rápido, por que todos entrenan con Kamui a los 12 años.

No me era sorpresa, sin duda alguna llevaba la sangre guerrera de su padre. Volví a fijar la vista hacia mi hijo, esta vez Link le enseñaba cómo defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo. Al parecer había aprendido a soportar el peso de su arma con tal rapidez, y eso sí logró sorprenderme.

- Eso es...- Expresó Link- Realmente aprendes rápido.

- /

- Muy bien, el siguiente movimiento será...

Comencé a notar algo extraño, Shirou se veía muy feliz, como si estuviera jugando a lado de su padre... Algo que nunca lo había experimentado antes... Eso me hizo sentir un poco de melancolía, me sentía mal por no poder brindarle algo que le era necesario, yo lo había intentado pero el amor fraternal no se puede igualar. De forma repentina mis ojos se humedecieron y mi garganta temblaba en silencio.

- … ¿Señorita Aoi?- La pequeña se había percatado de mi tristeza.

- Estoy bien…- Traté de controlar mi llanto y fingir algo que por ahora no existía en mi corazón, la sonrisa.- … En serio… No te preocupes.- Volví a sonreír forzosamente y dirigí la vista hacia ellos.

-… Señorita Aoi…- Susurró con cierta melancolía.

Ya era más de las 2 de la tarde y la hora de comer estaba por llegar, Shirou empezaba a poner un rostro cansado y algo agotado. Link, al notar de su pesar silencioso y de la posición del sol, se acercó al pequeño para ponerse a su altura.

- Bueno… Con esto es suficiente por hoy.

- ¿Uh?... ¿Es todo?- Link se quedó impresionado al escuchar tal pregunta.- Puedo resistir más, he llevado otro entrenamiento desde que tengo 3 años, podré soportar más.

- Mmm… ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento llevaste?- Al escuchar tal conversación, me preocupé un poco, pues me imaginaba que no había ese tipo de cosas por esta tierra.

- Karate, señor.

- ¿Karate?... Vaya… Entonces, debes tener mucha resistencia.

- ¿Entonces?- Link lo pensó un poco para después responderle con una amable sonrisa.

- De todas formas, la hora de comer está por llegar… Y tienes qué darte una ducha.

- Pero…-Antes de seguir con la insistencia, su estómago se escuchó en queja de hambre.

- U

- -/-… Está bien.

Todos soltamos una pequeña risa junto con mi hijo, me hizo mucha falta para borrarme esos tristes pensamientos de mi mente. De pronto, una espada se escuchó caer al suelo con tal brutalidad que todos volteamos a ver con prisa. Tirado en el suelo estaba Kamui donde otra espada de gran filo apuntaba su cabeza con gran desafío, Nohansen, al parecer, al fin lo había derrotado.

- … ¡Excelente, Nohansen!…- Exclamó el capitán con orgullo mientras que Link se sonreía de la misma forma.- Tu entrenamiento, al fin ha concluido.

- No si no fuera por usted.- Nohansen le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantar, su rostro expresaba tanta alegría y tanta felicidad, que no podía caber en todo lo ancho.

- ¡Muy bien, Nohansen!- La voz llena de júbilo de su padre se escuchaba por todo el campo, mientras que el rey se iba acercando al lugar del triunfo.

- ¡Padre!- A pesar de ser su hijo, le hizo una reverencia con su espada al frente y de la misma forma le habló con seriedad.- ¡He concluido con mi entrenamiento!

- Entonces…- Le tomó de los hombros y el joven levantó su rostro- Esta misma noche serás declarado como un caballero…- Luego se dirigió al público con alegría-… ¡El príncipe y futuro rey de Hyrule, también será nombrado como Caballero de la Realeza y Capitán del Ejército!

Todos alzaron la voz proclamando larga vida al rey y al futuro soberano de sus tierras, el que era por última vez capitán del ejército, lo miraba con tal melancolía al joven mezclado con una cierta tristeza. Me acerqué al hombre tomado de la mano de mi hijo y, después de saludarlo, le hice una pregunta.

- ¿Sabía que iba a perder su puesto, señor?

- Sí, lo sabía… Pero eso no es lo que me aflige.

- … ¿Entonces?

- Temo por lo que le llegue a pasar al joven, pues la desdicha está cerca.

- "¿La desdicha?"… El rey se lo ha comentado, ¿cierto?

- Y también por alguien más.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mire sigilosamente al techo de aquella torre, señorita.

Al hacerle caso al guerrero, internamente sentí mucho miedo y cuidado al mismo tiempo… Un hombre, uno de los mismos que vi por la entrada del bosque, estaba observando tal acontecimiento. Su capa negra como el abismo mismo volaba con tanta liviandad que no parecía ser pesada, tal y como lo aparentaba; su rostro seguía cubierto por ese manto negro y la capucha del mismo color, mas esos ojos ámbar se notaban a tal grado como si fuera un gato negro que le brillan esos ojos amarillos en medio de la noche oscura.

- Es uno de los espías de su seguidor…- Dijo desviándome la atención al individuo- Es uno de aquellos que esperan la resurrección y llegada de su antiguo gobernador… Aquel mismo que nos trajo la desgracia y la muerte por siete años.

Por su comentario, sabía que Kamui no tenía la idea de que ese ser encapuchado era uno de los hijos de Ganondorf. Cuando regresé la vista, él había desaparecido, pero la curiosidad y la atención no me permitían pensar en otra cosa; seguía naufragando en el por qué estaba presente ante tal acontecimiento, ¿a quién espiaría? ¿para qué lo vigilaría?... Tal vez el saber que el hijo del rey y del legendario Héroe del Tiempo había ascendido a un puesto mayor los alteraba… Aunque la forma y donde él miraba, me hacía pensar y sentir que él me observaba, al mismo tiempo que en lo demás. ¿Sabrá, acaso, que soy la hermana del segundo legendario que también se involucró a derrotar a su padre?... No sabría responder en ese momento, pero me tranquilizaba un poco al saber que Shirou no se había percatado de nada, pues estaba muy emocionado con la buena nueva de hoy.

Autora: Disculpen si no puse título a este capítulo, pero no se me ocurrió ninguno... XD.. Sip... Para los que sospecharon de Impa, le atinaron (creo que era algo obvio... U).

Gracias por sus reviews y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo (el primero que es muy largo... U)... Cuídense mucho, ciaoito.


	6. Chapter 6

**EL LADO OCULTO DE LOS HÉROES**

La tarde había caído, y con ello, la hora de la comida estaba a la orden del día. Link había anunciado la ceremonia de "La Proclamación y Juramento del Nuevo Caballero", por lo que había mucho movimiento en el castillo; las preparaciones y decoraciones de la sala real, la vestimenta para Nohansen se paseaba por todos los pasillos con las voces de los diseñadores y las costureras recibiendo sus órdenes: "Recojan más la vastilla y vuélvanlo a traer", "La manga le faltó más fuerza", "Así está perfecto, entre otras exclamaciones.

Shirou no esperaba ver tal reacción y no dejaba escapar por ningún motivo detalle alguno, mientras nos encaminábamos al comedor real donde todos nos esperaban.

- Mamá, ¿te acuerdas dónde queda el comedor?

- …- ¿El comedor?... Si jamás había estado en tal lugar- Uhm… No Shirou, ¿tu no lo recuerdas?

- … No.

- U… Bueno… Entonces creo que tendremos qué preguntar o regresar con tu tío.

Intenté hablarles a los presentes, pero la ocupación era tan grande que ni caso nos hacían.

- Cielos… ¡Qué descorteces!

- Mejor regresemos con Tío Clow, mamá.

- Sí… Creo que así será mejor.

- Mamá… ¿Crees que Cyan esté bien?

- Yo creo que sí… Pronto lo veremos, no te preocupes.

Volvimos a caminar por los pasillos, mi hijo estaba muy feliz viendo todo lo que pasaba mientras que yo sólo analizaba y trataba de armar este rompecabezas.

- "Si los hijos de Ganondorf están investigando los hechos del castillo, es por que algo traen entre manos… Me pregunto, ¿para qué habrán capturado todos los demonios de mi hermano?... Sé que quieren liberarlo, pero de qué servirían tales cosas… 'El individuo con gran porcentaje de maldad', ¿quién será?... Si el Gran Árbol Deku dijo que no era Nohansen quien lo poseía, entonces, pudo haberse tratado de Clow y no Link como después llegué a pensar, pues Link tiene un corazón muy puro… Aunque debo admitir que en el manga se leía con mucho odio y rencor hacia su enemigo… --… ¡Cielos! ¡Esto es confuso!... Me preocupa el destino de esos demonios, ¿qué planean hacer con eso?..."

- Mamá…- Finalmente me interrumpió mis pensamientos- ¿Dónde queda su habitación?

- ……………………………………- Ahí me di cuenta el por qué nos tocó el hada más despistada del reino- ………………………… Ehm… U… No recuerdo.

- ¬.¬

- Bien, creo que tendremos qué buscar puerta por puerta.

- ¡Mira, mamá! ¡Es Impa!

Realmente sentí mucho alivio al verla, no me gusta sentirme perdida en un lugar tan extenso y menos con mi hijo que depende mucho de mí. Impa se nos acercó y con una cara semi resignada comenzó a hablarnos.

- Qué bueno que los veo.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Impa?

- Tu hermano, Aoi… Por poco y él y Zelda terminan en duelo.

- Oo!... ¿Duelo?

- Nunca pensé que por unas horas de convivencia con ella en el mismo cuarto se haría una tremenda guerra.

- Y… ¿Clow está bien?

- Pues…

- Él está bien…- Giré hacia un lado y cerca de Impa estaba Sheik con la cara más roja y furiosa que nunca antes había visto en él (en una imagen, claro).

- ¿Sheik?... OO!... ¬¬X… Espera, ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

- Nada que lo pusiera en riesgo.

- U… Ze…- Le hice una mirada que la dejó perpleja, temía que el individuo siguiera espiando y no quería que su identidad se revelara- … Se tuvo qué llamar a Sheik ya que Clow la puso en riesgo.

- ... Nunca aprendió a controlarse… ¿Qué hizo?

- ¡Jum!... Como si hiciera falta decirlo.

A lo lejos se veían los hermanos Hyrule, el mayor un poco fastidiado pero contento a la vez, Zelda II corrió hasta estar frente a mi hijo y con gran ternura le dirigió la palabra.

- Shirou, ¿quieres acompañarme para que comamos juntos?

Todos pusimos la cara algo sonrojada y seria, aunque su hermano trataba de contener la risa.

- ... Sí... Por supuesto.

- Yo los acompaño.- Dijo el mayor- "Tengo qué ver esto... ¬u¬"

Shirou no pudo contener el sonrojo de sus mejillas al momento en que la pequeña le tomó la mano para ser dirigido hacia el comedor a su santa voluntad. El hermano lo siguió con tanta paz y tranquilidad, sin mencionar el rostro picareño que tenía.

- Al menos no estará presente...- Comentó Impa muy seria.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Según a como lo contaron, Impa les explicó el por qué Clow fue atacado y había quedado en esas condiciones. Zelda comenzó a decirle que "gracias a las diosas, lo habían liberado de tal malicia", eso fue para Clow una ofensa (realmente no sé por qué, en eso estoy de acuerdo) y comenzó a insultarla. Ambos comenzaron a decirse sus verdades e Impa trataba de calmarlos, hasta que a Zelda se le ocurrió decirle algo que realmente, para mí, debió ser muy doloroso…

"- ¡Es que sólo fuiste un estorbo! ¡Y tonta... Te dejaste atrapar muy fácilmente!

- ¡¿Yooooooooo!

- ... Clow, Zelda... Ya no discutan...

- ¡Si no fuera por mí y tu "maridito", no estarías casada con él ahorita!

- U

- ... OO!... 0 ... ¡¿QUÉ QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO!

- ¡Lo que entendiste!

- ¡Por favor, señores!

- ¡Pues en ningún momento requerí la ayuda de un humano que dejó su alma para ser un demonio!"

- Créeme, Aoi... Los ojos que vi en aquella ocasión, no fueron de maldad ni odio, estaban llenos de sentimiento y tristeza. Jamás los había visto en él. Pero la consecuencia que desató esa frase, fueron mortales para ella.

"- ... ¿Clow?

- ... ¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa!

- No vuelvas...- Con mucha fuerza comenzó a apretar las sábanas para desgarrarlas lenta y silenciosamente- ...a decir...- Su voz se fue entrecortando, pero con ira- ... tal estupidez... ¡¡¡ TÚ NO SABES LO QUE HE PASADO EN MI PASADO!- Y con una fuerza increíble logró salir de la cama, para estar encima de ella como fiera rabiosa en cuestión de segundos- ¡¡¡NO SABES POR QUÉ TUVE QUÉ ACEPTAR A TAL TORTURA! ¡¡¡NO SABES POR QUÉ ME HE CONVERTIDO EN ESTO?"

- O.O... ¡¿Clow se fue en contra de Zelda!

- Y ojalá hubiera sido eso, solamente.

- ... ¿A qué te refieres?

- ...

- Intentó estrangularla...- Lo dijo Sheik con tal serenidad, pero con un miedo enorme en los ojos.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ!

- Así es.

"- ¡¡¡CLOW... DETENTE!- Intenté quitarlo, sus manos ya sostenían el cuello de Zelda, pero clow me dio una patada que me tumbó con fuerza.

- ¡Clow... detente!

- ¡¡¡YO NO PEDÍ ESTO POR GUSTO... NO LO HICE!"

Intenté separarlos pero Clow, de una forma u otra, no me lo permitía. Era como si me leyera mis movimientos para poder esquivarme y atacarme en cuestiones de segundos.

Fue cuando 'entró' Sheik, aprovechando en que Clow se había distraído por atacarme, y logró safarla dándole una patada en el estómago."

- ... No tuve otro remedio más que...

"- ¡Agh!- Noquearlo con mi espada."

- Lamento haber llegado a tal grado, pero...

- No te preocupes... Entiendo...- Qué podía decir, la vida de Zelda estaba en peligro. Pero me dolía que una persona como ella dijera tal atrocidad, sólo miraba el suelo, mientras que apretaba mi puño. Algo que ambos se dieron cuenta.- ¿Dónde queda la habitación de Clow?

Impa me señaló el lugar y me recordó el camino que debía tomar, después de eso no hubo mas que silencio. No dejaba de ver el camino, y un sentimiento nacía en mí... ¿Sería odio? ¿Rencor? ¿O quizás sólo era enojo?... Lo único que sabía era un mal sentimiento que deseaba borrarlo una vez más.

- No sé cómo te atreviste... No lo esperaba de ella.- Lo dije con mucho sentimiento y con decepción sin dejar de ver el horizonte, no pude verle el rostro de Sheik, pero si pude sentir su arrepentimiento y remordimiento.

Sin prestar más la atención hacia ellos, comencé a caminar hacia el cuarto de Clow... Admito que mi hermano llegaba a ser muy extremista y de fácil enojo, pero él nunca actúa de esa forma salvo que sea herido tan fuertemente o por necesidad propia... Sí estaba muy desilusionada, y muy herida... Ya podía imaginarme cómo se encontraba él.

- Bueno... Aquí es...- Al fin llegué a su habitación, pero antes de girar la perilla, escuché cómo un objeto de vidrio se quebraba contra algo, eso me preocupó mucho y entré instantáneamente- ¡¡¡Clow!

Cuál había sido mi sorpresa, Clow estaba en el suelo con la sábana de su cama arrastrada junto a él y la pequeña mesita tirada junto a una jarra con su vaso, hechos pedazos bañados del agua que contenían.

- ¡Clow, ¿qué haces!

- ¡Déjame!

- ¡Aún estás mal, ¿qué intentas hacer!

- ¡Quiero irme! ¡Eso es lo que quiero!

- Hermano...- Intenté sostenerlo del brazo y levantarlo, pero se negaba ser ayudado-... Si quieres, podemos ir a la Villa Kakariko o a Lost Woods... Pero, por favor, hazme caso y recuéstate. Estás muy débil todavía.

- ¡No!- Finalmente retiró mi brazo de él- ¡Yo lo que quiero es irme a mi casa, con mi mujer y con mis dos hijos!... ¡¡¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR!

Me quedé muy impresionada a tal reacción, casi nunca dice lo que quiere o siente, tenía una desesperación muy notable o estaba aún muy encolerizado por lo de Zelda.

- ... Debes extrañarlos, ¿cierto?

- ...

- Ojalá las diosas los hubieran traído aquí.

- No... Es muy peligroso, no quiero arriesgarlos.

- Pero, ¿entonces por qué Shirou sí vino?

- Yo qué sé... Están locas... Sólo ponen a tu hijo en riesgo.

- ... Ven...- Le volví a ofrecer mi brazo como apoyo, pero ésta vez aceptó- Levántate y recuéstate en la cama.

- Aoi... ¡¿Por qué a los dioses les gusta jugar con nuestras vidas!

- ... Ya hemos hablado de eso, Clow.

- ¡Sólo son unos...!- Lo callé con ternura, colocando mi dedo índice sobre sus labios rojos.

- Hermano... No quiero discutir de eso otra vez... No me gusta verte en ese estado.

- Lo sé...- Y volvió a apretar las sábanas- ... Simplemente... ¡Los odio!- Y casi de forma oculta, comenzó a correrle las lágrimas sobre su rostro para después caer sobre sus manos estrujando las sábanas.

- ... Clow...- Una vez más mi garganta se bloqueaba, nunca pude contenerme a tal conversación.- ... Hermano...

La única forma en que podía consolarlo era con un abrazo, siempre me ha dicho que eran los brazos de un ángel reconfortante y que siempre consiguen borrar las penas. Así que decidí hacerlo, casi al borde del llanto... Pero...

- ¡¡¡POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Ambos brincamos del susto al escuchar tal vozarrón provenir de en medio de nosotros.

- ¡Aoi! ¡Por fin!...

- ... ¿Cyan?- Voló para frotarse con mi mejilla con mucha ternura.

- ¬¬X

- Oo... Cyan...- ¿Acaso mencioné que mi hermano es muy celoso?

- ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas!

- Bueno... Yo...

- Oye, tú...

- OO... "Gulp"...- ¡Madre mía! Temía lo peor.

- Por si no te diste cuenta...- La hada lo miraba extrañado mientras que yo, firmaba el "testamento de Cyan"... Aoi...- ... Ya esperaba escuchar el tiro de gracia...- ;;... Me iba a dar su abrazo angelical.

... Sin comentarios...

- ¿Perdón?

- U... Uhm... Cyan, él es mi hermano Clow... Clow, él es...

- ¬.¬... El famoso hada despistado... Lo sé.

- ... Oo... ¡Oye!

- X... Clow.

- Seré despistado... 0 ... ¡¡¡Pero soy mucho más que tú!

- ... ¿Mucho más que el mismísmo Héroe del Destino que salvó el estúpido pellejo de Hyrule y el tuyo, específicamente?

- OO... T-T... Aoi.

- Eso te pasa por bocón... ¬.¬

- Eres muy mala conmigo... Primero me abandonas y luego me apuñalas por la espalda... T-T

-... - -U

- ¬¬... ¿Dónde demonios conseguiste esa hada?

- --... ¿Dónde crees?

- . ... . ... ¿Tan malo soy?

- ...- No quisimos responder a una pregunta tan obvia.

- Bueno, retomemos el tema, Clow...

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes ganas de volver a llorar?

- ... Ya en serio... Sin que lleguemos a un debate teológico... ¿Qué objetivo tenemos aquí? ¿Para qué nos habrán traído?

- -.-... He aquí mi respuesta anterior... ¡Están locas!

- Tal vez para ti, pero no para mí.

- ¿Tienes alguna teoría?

- No precisamente, pero trato de armar este rompecabezas... Llegaste por primera vez aquí para ayudar a Link con la gran misión que le fue asignado desde muy pequeño...

- -.-... ¡Están locas! ¡Poner a un niño indefenso en peligro!

- ... Ok... La segunda vez... Uhm... ¿Por deseo tuyo?... U

- ¬¬U... No creo que se hayan tomado esa molestia.

- Bueno... Link volvió a pasar por momentos muy difíciles... Necesitaba un "pañuelo de lágrimas"...

- X... Entonces debieron mandarte a ti y no a mí.

- ñuñ... Ojala así lo hubieran querido...

- ¬¬... Está casado...

- T-T... no me lo recuerdes.

- ... - -U... Bueno, nos estamos saliendo del punto...

- ¿Puedo decir algo, Aoi?

- "Va a salir con una estupidez"...- No tengo idea de lo que pasó por la mente de Clow, pero su rostro era de molestia.

- ¡¿Estás enamorada del rey de Hyrule!

- ...- Si alguien llegaba a escuchar eso, seguro ya estaría frita.

- OOUUUUUUUUU... ¡¿Qué dijiste!

- ¡Oye!- Clow no tuvo piedad del hada y lo tomó con mucha fuerza con su mano (a gran velocidad) para azotarlo y aplastarlo en la cama- ¡¡¡¿Acaso quieres condenarla!... ¡Si quieres te paso un micrófono y termina con su vida!

- ¡¡¡Ouch!... ¡¡¡Ya suéltame!... ¡¿Y qué es un micrófono!

- Clow, ya déjalo... al parecer nadie escuchó... - -U

- ¬¬X... Eso espero... O yo mismo le corto sus alas lento y dolorosamente.

- Oo... Gulp.

- Por cierto, Aoi...- Retomó el tema sin soltar a Cyan, sino al contrario, se recargó aún más sobre él- ¿Tú crees, entonces, que algo tenemos qué hacer aquí?

- Las coincidencias no existen, Clow... No puedo recordarlo, pero estoy muy segura que las diosas me dijeron algo antes de traerme a Hyrule.

- ¿Uh?

- ... Tal vez te dijeron... ¡QUE TRATES BIEN A TU HADA!

- ... No, no me dijeron eso.

Estaba tan pensativa que le seguí la corriente, cosa que a mi hermano no le gustó mucho.

- --U... Ahora ya sé por qué Cyan es así de despistado.

- ¬¬... ¡¡¡YA SUELTAME!

- -.-... Ok... Pero te irá peor si lo vuelves hacer... (cara macabra)... ¡Recuerda mi amenaza!

-

- Si tan solo pudiera recordarlo... Sería una pieza clave...

- ¿Eso crees?

- Sí... Pero no puedo... Todo anterior a eso está en blanco.

- Jum... Aparte de traer gente contra su voluntad, todavía se atrevieron a borrarte la memoria sobre ese momento... - -U

- Wow...- El hada se expresó un poco dudoso observando muy fijamente a las espaldas de Clow.

- ¬¬... ¿Qué tiene de asombroso?

- De que tienes una marca debajo de tu cuello.

- ¡¿Cómo!

- Déjame ver.- Me acerqué para notar esa marca, pero a simple vista no pude ver nada- ... Yo no veo nada, Cyan... ¿Estás seguro?

- Cielos... De ser un hada bastante torpe y despistado, ahora resulta que también alucina cosas.

- ¬¬U... No es cierto... Mira, Aoi; está debajo de todo ese cabello malandro que tiene.

- X... ¡¿Qué dijiste, pedazo de...!

- Espera Clow... Creo que hay algo...

- XU... Te salvaste por esta, moscorrón.

- ÒÓ

- Sí, efectivamente tienes una marca... U... Pero todo ese cabello me estorba mucho.

- ¬¬U

Los levanté con lentitud, poco a poco se iba observando algo de esa simbología. Al verlo claro, llegué a alterarme y rápidamente retiré mi mano del lugar para colocarla en mi boca en señal de asombro y miedo mezcladamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Aoi?

- Tienes... La marca de los gerudos.

- ¡¿Qué!

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh sí... Ahora que recuerdo, esa simbología es de ellos.

... ¿Creían que no podría llegar a mayor estupidez?...

- Bueno… ¿Pero qué significado tendrá esto?

- Ojalá lo supiera, hermana.

-Mmm…- Comencé a pensar un poco al igual que Clow, por otro lado el hada seguía admirado por ese hecho tan paranormal- … Podría ser que…

- ¿Ajá?

- Que esa señal se haya marcado después del maleficio que sufriste en la entrada del bosque.

- Por cierto… ¿Qué era lo que tanto sospechaban tú e Impa?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso no te lo dijo?

- ¿Con los ladridos de Zelda? ¿Cómo querías que me lo dijera?

- UUu… Ejem… Ok…

- ¬.¬… Vaya que es grosero con la reina.

- ¡Tú cierra la boca!

- OmO… ¡Ya lo hice!

- ¬¬… Clow…

- --… ¿Qué?... ¿Me vas a decir o no?

- Ok ok… Ella y yo llegamos a una conclusión de que ese conjuro absorbió el demonio que tenías dentro y por eso quedaste en ese estado.

- Imposible.

- ¿Cómo?

- No puede ser absorbido ese demonio por que yo soy un demonio…

- …………………. Aclara eso…- Me fui acercando un poco nervioso y molesta a la vez- ¿Todos estos años lo has sido y no me lo habías dicho?

- -.-… Pensé que lo habías captado desde un principio.

- ¡¿Cómo crees! ¡Es muy distinto poseer demonios que ser un demonio!

- OO… Será mejor que no diga nada.

- U… Ay, burra… Te lo dije capciosamente.

- ¡Soy pésima para las frases capciosas, hermano!

- Bueno… Ya ya ya… El caso es que no puede ser eso.

- ¬¬U… ¿Entonces? ¿Qué podría ser?

- Ahm… ¿Puedo decir algo?

- Si es de algún provecho, adelante.- Ese sarcasmo de mi hermano, nunca lo dejó, y vaya que lograba causar miedo a quien fuera.

- Si el… ¿Héroe del Destino?... Oo?... En fin… Es un demonio y el conjuro no pudo absorberlo…

- ¬.¬… Continua…- Clow evaluaba cada letra que emitía de la boca de Cyan.

- ¿No será que lo que fue quitado fueron sus poderes?

Para sorpresa de todos, por primera vez había dicho algo de muy fuerte interés. Clow y yo lo observábamos con asombro mientras que Cyan nos miraba muy confundido.

- Podría ser cierto, Cyan.

- Oo… ¿Usted cree, Aoi?

- Caray, se va a venir un diluvio.

- ¬¬… ¡Clow!

- ¿Qué?... Hay qué admitir que por fin dijo algo de provecho.

- ……………… Como sea… ¡Es verdad!...- Sin previo aviso le di un manazo en el hombro de Clow, estaba molesta y muy disgustada repentinamente.

- ¡Ouch!... ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso!

- ¡Tonto!

- ¿Uh?

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerle eso a Zelda! ¡Nunca aprendes, ¿cierto!

- ¬¬X… La chismosa ya te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

- ¡Fue Impa quien me lo dijo!

- --… No pasó nada, que no te importe mucho.

- ¡Vas a estar en problemas cuando su marido se entere de esto, Clow!

- ¿Marido?... ¿Desde cuando lo llamas así?

- ¡No me cambies el tema, Clow!

- ... Sólo exageras, Aoi.

- ¡Clow!

Un silencio comenzó a cubrir el lugar, Clow trataba de fingir un falso sentimiento de despreocupación… Pero podía ver en sus ojos que eran lo contrario, sabía que nada bueno vendría después de esto, aunque también llegué a notar que una tristeza profunda lograba hacer brillar aquellos ojos marrones que tantas veces trataba Clow de congelar.

De pronto, Cyan fue tornando poco a poco a un color pálido, un claro amarillo para ser exactos, Clow lo observaba preocupado sin exceptuarme de este sentimiento.

- Oye, hada… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Acaso algo malo se está acercando?

- …………………….

- … ¿Cyan?

- ¿Qué es eso que está por allá?

- ¿Ah? ¿Por dónde?

- Lejos de la ventana… Por aquella azotea.- … ¿Sería posible?...

- ¡Es verdad!

- ¿Qué cosa, Clow?

- Hay un hombre por esa azotea… Y no se ve muy amigable que digamos.

Traté de verlo lo más despistada y rápida que me era posible, pero el individuo (que al parecer notó mis movimientos ya que me acercaba a la ventana) dio un gran salto para desvanecerse por los aires, sin embargo, alcancé ver que se trataba del mismo hombre de capa negra que nos espiaba desde el campo de entrenamiento.

- … ¿Aoi?... ¿Estás bien?

- Es él…

- ¿Uh?

- El hombre encapuchado que vi cerca del bosque Kokiri y que nos espiaba desde el campo de entrenamiento con Link y Nohansen.

- ¿Hombre encapuchado?... Oye… ¿De quién hablas?

- … De uno de los hijos de Ganondorf…

- ¡¿Qué!

- ¡¿Cómo dijo, Aoi!

- ¡Pero… Pero… ¿Desde cuando ese bastardo tiene hijos!

- … No lo sé… Pero en la entrada del bosque estaban los dos hijos de ese infeliz… Y, al parecer, uno de ellos nos espía.

- Entiendo que espíen a Link y familia… ¿Pero a nosotros?

- Eres el Héroe del Destino, Clow… Recuérdalo… Y caíste bajo un posible hechizo… Tal vez están vigilando tus reacciones para saber si todo va de acuerdo a sus planes.

- Oo… Estás hablando como si tu lo estuvieras haciendo, hermanita.

- ... No digas eso… Es sólo mi teoría… Y, bueno…

- ¿Qué ocurre, hermanita?- Repentinamente lo abracé para hablarle con tristeza.

- Perdóname, hermano… Te vi sufrir en mi mente y…- Apreté mis ojos con fuerza para evitar una fuga de lágrimas-… No supe ver que eras tú… Y por mi culpa, pasaste por esto.

Apretaba con más fuerza, ya no quería llorar enfrente de él, Cyan sólo observaba todo con atención para ser retirada lenta y delicadamente por las manos de Clow frías y vacías.

- Ya te lo dije, tú no tienes la culpa… No te martirices con algo que no tiene razón de ser.

- … Pero…

- Veo que comienzas a desarrollar algo nuevo, aún no sabes controlarlo… Ni interpretarlo…

- … Pero por eso casi se muere tu hermano…

- ;;

- X… ¡¿Cyan!...

- … ¿Qué?...

- Tiene razón, Clow… Por eso casi mueres en mi presencia.

- -.-U… Ay, Aoi… Mejor olvida eso y tranquilízate, ¿ok?

- … Ok.

- Ahora… Reiterando el tema… ¿Crees que me estén vigilando?

- … Creo que sí…

- ¿Pero qué simbolizará su insignia?

- No lo sé, Cyan… Pero ese individuo nos está espiando en cada momento.

- ¿Desde cuando lo estará haciendo?

- Mm… Ne ostej moej sogoeri, pore lo toevo qoeie podarlo i Ampi qoee ne dagori qoee Schoak os Zoldi...

- Oo?- Cyan no entendía nada de lo que dije.

- Ich sae?

- oO?- Peor fue cuando vio que Clow sabía mi idioma.

- Sae.

- --U… Disculpen… Pero hay alguien aquí que ¡no entiende tal idioma!

- U… Lo siento, pero es un código que tenemos Clow y yo para las conversaciones secretas.

- ¿Ah sí?... ¿Y me pueden decir qué dijeron?

- ¬¬U… Es secreto… No podemos decirlo así como así.

- 0 … ¡Pero quiero saber qué dijeron!

- U… Lo siento mucho, pero las paredes tienen oídos.

- Oo?... ¿En serio?

- --U

- --U… Dios…

De pronto mi estómago comenzó a reclamarme lo que había dejado de hacer desde que llegué a este mundo, Clow puso una sonrisa picareña (pues no se pudo contener por el ruido extraño que hizo) y Cyan… Bueno, sólo puso cara de "¡Qué malos modales!"

- /… Sorry… Pero desde la noche anterior que no he comido nada.

- Será mejor que vayas a comer entonces, Aoi… O te pondrás mal por exceso de ayuno.

- Está bien… ¿No deseas nada de comer, Clow?

- ¬¬… No… No tengo hambre… Ni quiero nada de este lugar…- Pero de la misma forma se escuchó su estómago sin poder evitar ese gran sonrojo y giró con orgullo la cabeza pero resignado-… ¬/¬… Bueno… Tráeme algo… ¡Pero que la mimada no toque nada!

- U… Por supuesto… ¿Me acompañas, Cyan?

- A la orden… Yo también tengo hambre…

- … Bien.

Salimos de la habitación, no sin antes advertirle del hombre e indicar sus cuidados… Claro… Él me decía que no era un niño para que le dijera tal cosa, pero andaba débil en esos momentos y eso me causaba mucha preocupación.

Finalmente comencé a caminar rumbo al comedor, esperando no equivocarme ni perderme esta vez. Prestaba mucha atención a los cuadros y adornos del pasillo para poder recordar el camino. Cyan sólo volaba a mi alrededor, taradeando la melodía que Saria le había enseñado a Link ya hace mucho tiempo.

- "Sólo iré por la comida y regresaré lo más pronto posible... ¬¬U... Ese individuo me tiene con la piel erizada del miedo."

El hada seguía taradeando... Lo que me llegó a recordar la amenaza de los hombres en ese lugar. Comencé a preocuparme cada vez más, no sabía si realmente habían cumplido su amenaza o si ella y los demás estaban bien... ¡Qué mortificación pasaba en esos momentos!

- Disculpe, Aoi...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Cyan?

- ¿Crees que tengan comida para hadas?

- OO... Uhm... La verdad... No sabría decirte, Cyan... ¿Como qué comen ustedes?

- ... El dulce y mielozo polen de las flores y la savia de los árboles.

... Era obvio que no tendrían eso en la cocina...

- ... Ehm... Lo dudo, Cyan...

- T-T

- Pero podrán darte miel y un poco de azúcar, que se parecerá a eso.

- Eso espero, señorita.

- U

De puro milagro llegamos al comedor, Shirou estaba muy bien acomodado en su silla con una expresión de una enorme satisfacción, mientras que Zelda II trataba de animarlo a jugar en el campo vanamente.

Link y Zelda mostraban algo de seriedad (especialmente Zelda) e Impa estaba sentada a lado de ellos, entre los niños y los reyes, también muy preocupada. Nohansen, sin embargo, andaba muy pensativo... Observando a sus padres con detenimiento, sabía que algo no andaba bien... Y era tanto la tensión (exceptuando a los niños), que nadie habían notado nuestra presencia.

- ... Pero qué descorteces son.

- Cyan... Es por lo que pasó en la habitación.- Le dije en voz muy baja.

- ... Oh, es verdad.

- -.-U... Ay, Cyan... A veces me pregunto cómo le haces para sobrevivir.

- Oo?

- --... Sólo olvídalo.

- ... Oh, Aoi...- Finalmente Zelda se percató de nosotros- ... No había dado cuenta, discúlpame.

- ¿Aoi?- Reaccionó de la misma forma Link y su hijo.

- Qué descortecía la nuestra, discúlpanos Lady Aoi.

- U... Descuiden, no hay problema.

- Mamá... ¿Vienes a comer?

- Realmente vengo por la comida de tu tío y la mía, hijo.

- Disculpen, ¿de casualidad no tendrán algo para mí?

- Cielos... Yo...-Comenzó a titubear la reina del castillo.

- Creo tener algo para tí...-Dijo Link un poco emocionado.

- ¡¿De veras!

- Sí...- Link se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina, empujando las dos puertas con fuerza. Tardó unos momentos y regresó nuevamente con algo en sus manos- Toma.

- ¿Uh?...- Comenzó a olfatear el hada- ¡¿Es lo que yo creo!

- ... Savia de árbol.

- ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- Lo tenía guardado por si Navi regresaba algún día...- Lo dijo con un poco de sequedad, brillando sus ojos azules con gran tristeza.

- Un día regresará, Link.

- Eso siento, Zelda.

Un poco de silencio, después de unos minutos (y sin contar que Cyan había tomado con gran emoción el frasco) Nohansen se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí con un rostro amable y carismática.

- ¿Desea que le traiga sus partes, Lady Aoi?

- ¡Oh no!... ¡No te molestes... ... Yo iré por los platos gracias!

- Está bien.

- ¿Y las sirvientas?- Preguntó Cyan con la boca llena de esa miel.

- Mira quién habla de modales... ¬¬

- ¬¬... Aoi.

- - -... ¿Qué?

- Salieron a terminar con los preparativos de Nohansen- Respondió Zelda.

- Ya veo... Entonces... ... Iré por los platos.

- ¿Te ayudo, mamá?

- ... Está bien.

Shirou se levantó y caminó conmigo hacia la puerta para entrar a la cocina. Realmente olía muy bien ahí, había mucha variedad de platillos... Sopas, reses, puré de papa, brócolis hervidos... Todo una delicia... Serví un poco de cada cosa en dos platos, una se la di a mi hijo y otro yo lo sostuve.

Apenas iba a empujar la puerta cuando se escuchaba la conversación de los dos reyes, especialmente la voz de Link muy preocupada e insistente.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Haz estado muy callada todo el día... Y a demás...- Ese tono fue de mayor concertación para ella- Estabas...

- Link... No fue nada malo... En serio...

- Eso no es verdad...

Vaya que andaba muy insistente y la voz de Zelda estaba de lo más tambaleantey nerviosa como jamás antes debió escucharse en ella.

- Mamá... ¿Qué les pasa?

- ...- ¿Y cómo decirle lo de su tío?- Sólo es una discusión matrimonial, cariño. No te preocupes.

- ... Ya veo.

- Cielos...- Fingí olvidar algo para cambiar el tema y se fuera del lugar, sabía que nada agradable se iba a ver en unos momentos... Si es que Zelda llegaba a decirlo- Olvidé ir por vasos para servir agua.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude, mami?

- No, Shirou... Mejor llévale el plato a tu tío, ¿recuerdas dónde queda?

- ... Sí.

- Muy bien... Ve, por favor y dile que no tardaré en llegar.

- Está bien.

Haciendo todo lo indicado, salió de la cocina y sin hacer ningún ruido ni expresión se acercó a la mesa, ya que tenía qué pasar para salir del comedor. Fue cuando guardaron silencio y lo observaron fingiendo paz y quietud.

- Con permiso, pero voy a llevarle el plato a mi tío.

- Está bien, cariño... Ve.- Expresó Zelda en el mismo estado.

Cuando ya no escuché los pasos de mi hijo, salí de la cocina de la misma forma. No estaban Zelda II ni Nohansen, la verdad no sabía a dónde habían ido, pero creía que era lo mejor para ellos.

- ¿Dónde están Zelda y Nohansen?

- Nohansen fue a probarse su traje de guerrero y Zelda fue con tu hijo en el momento que salió.

- uU... Está bien...- Cambié mi rostro para ver con atención los suyos, contagiándome lo mismo- ¿Todo está bien?

- Sí, Aoi.

- Zelda, yo sé que no es así.

- Link...- Me miró fijamente para escuchar mis palabras- ... A veces es mejor esperar a que la persona diga el problema.

- ... ¿Tan grave es Zelda?

- Bueno...

- ¡Cierto!...- Volteé a verlo con tantos nervios, que dejé súbitamente mi plato en la mesa- ¿Cómo sigue después de...?- Rápidamente lo agarré para aplastarlo con mis manos, según yo para encerrarlo, pero la media pregunta fue lo suficientemente congruente para que se exaltara.

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- ...

- ¡¿Contesta, Zelda!

- ...

- Link... No lo tomes a mal...

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!- Lo apreté con más fuerza por el coraje que sentía por su estupidez- ¡¡¡OUCHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡¿Tú lo sabes!

- ... Ehm...

- ¡¿Qué le hicieron!

No sabía cómo responderle... Zelda menos lo sabía... Pero el error que cometió fue lo que delató la verdad. Sin darse cuenta, sostuvo su mano derecha sobre el cuello y comenzaron a temblar sus ojos... Algo inusual para ella... Y Link lo notó sin problema alguno.

- ... ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?- La expresión de Zelda fue de miedo y culpa. Link con delicadeza alejó sus rubios cabellos del lugar, para notar leves marcas de cuatro dedos que hicieron intento de ahorcarla- ¡¡¡¿Quién te hizo esto!

- Link... No fue su culpa...- Eso lo llevó a un solo individuo.

- ... No es posible... ¡¿Fue Clow!

Debo admitir que escuchar el nombre de mi hermano en ese tono me engarruñó por completo mi estómago, a tal grado que el hambre se me había desaparecido, y también sentía que mi alma se iba arrastrando por los suelos.

- ¡Dime, Aoi... ¿Fue él!

- ... Link... Todo tiene una explicación...

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso!... ¡INTENTÓ MATARLA!

- Pero no es...

- ¡Sabía que era un maldito demonio!... ¡¡¡PERO JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE LLEGARÍA A TAL GRADO!

- Tranquilízate, Link...-Le pedía en vano su esposa.

- ¡Ese maldito...!

Ese rostro... Esa furia emanada en sus ojos, en su ser... En su actitud... Sentí un tremendo escalofrío, escenas de mi pasado se iba reflejando por mi mente; comenzaba a sostenerme la cabeza levemente con mi mano izquierda y me acerqué para tratar de aclarar las cosas, en tanto que Cyan caía al suelo por el apretón que había sufrido anteriormente.

- Link... Trata de tranquilizarte... Te digo que no es lo que parece...

- Lo que dice Aoi es verdad... Yo...

Pero ya sin importarle nada, se retiró de nuestra presencia con una rabia incontenible. Sólo la puerta del comedor se escuchó golpearse contra la pared a tal grado de casi caerse del impacto tan potente que había recibido.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Lo va a matar!- Exclamé muy temblorosa y corrí para evitar tal catástrofe.

- ¡Tenemos qué detenerlo!

Zelda corrió para alcanzarme de la misma forma, Cyan se levantó en ese instante y voló como nunca para pisar nuestros talones.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme!

- "¡Dios... Por favor, qué no haya llegado a la habitación!"...- Luego recordé una cosa muy importante para mí- "¡Shirou!"

Shirou estaba a punto de presenciar lo peor, y quién sabe qué haría Link en su presencia, podía recordar que llevaba su espada legendaria en su cintura, señal nada agradable a lo que pasaría.

- ¡Tengo qué llegar!

Cerré inconscientemente mis ojos para tomar más velocidad, no quería ver lo peor en ese lugar... ¡No quería que mi hijo lo viera en ese estado!

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ... Bueno, les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic y a los que dedicaron un poco de su valioso tiempo para dejar sus reviews... TuT... Tuvieron suerte, por cuestiones de la escuela y las próximas vacaciones ésta iba a ser la última publicación hasta Agosto, pero gracias a un trabajo que haré para el 12 de Junio no los dejaré con la intriga de éste cap... Jejejejejejeje... Entonces, para esa fecha publicaré el siguiente cap.

Cuídense para entonces y nos vemos pronto. Ciaoito.


	7. Chapter 7

**EL SERENO DE LA TORMENTA**

- Debo admitir que cocinan muy bien en este lugar.

- Tienes razón, tío.

- Dame un poco más de ese puré.

- Pero no has tocado para nada el brócoli, tío.

- ... Es que no lo quiero.

- Pero dicen que es bueno para el cuerpo... O al menos eso dice mi mamá... Dice que si me los como seré igual de fuerte y apuesto que Link...

- --U... "Necesita un psiquiatra esa mujer"...

- ¡¡¡TÚ!- La puerta se abrió de la misma forma que en el comedor.

- ... ¿Qué te pasa, Link?

- ¡Shirou!... ¡Sal ahora mismo!

- ... Pero...- Señaló el plato indicando que aún no terminaba de darle de comer a su tío.

- ¡Sólo hazlo!

Mi hijo no dijo nada, sólo se salió con los ojos llorosos y sorprendidos por la actitud de su héroe. Se cerró la puerta y Link lo miró fijo a los ojos marrones de Clow, confundidos y llenos de duda.

- ¡Nunca pensé que lo harías!

- ... "¡Demonios! ¡Zelda ya se lo dijo!"... ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE!

Finalmente llegamos, topándonos con mi hijo llorando en silencio a unos pasos de la puerta.

- ¡Shirou, ¿te hizo algo Link!

- No... Snif... Pero se veía muy mal... Tengo miedo...- Y sin evitarlo, me abrazó las piernas.

- Tranquilo... ¬¬X... Arreglaremos esto pronto.

Toda la discusión se escuchaba desde el interior, yo trataba de entrar pero Zelda me decía que jamás lo había visto en ese estado y que era mejor esperar a ver qué sucedía.

- ¡¿Estás loca!... ¡Si me espero en un sólo tajazo lo va a matar!

- ¡Él no es capaz de hacerlo! ¡Creéme!

- ¡Eso pensaste de Clow y mira lo que te sucedió!

- ...- Otra vez esa cara de culpa se marcó en ella.

- ¡ESO JAMÁS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR, HIJO DEL DEMONIO!

- ¡¡¡NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ!... ¡¡¡NO SABES QUÉ FUÉ LO QUE ME IMPULSÓ A HACERLO!

- ¡¡¡SI NO ES NECESARIO SABERLO!- Link corrió hacia la cama para sostener a Clow de su camisa y sacudirlo con una tremenda fuerza.

- O.O!...- Al escuchar esos pasos acelerados, me alteré de gran manera y sin pensarlo dos veces alejé a Shirou despacio y corrí a la puerta.

- ¡Espera, Aoi!- Gritaba Zelda sin hacerle caso... cuando entré, fuí testigo del primer golpe que recibió mi hermano del puño cerrado del descontrolado Héroe del Tiempo.

- ¡¡¡LINK... DETENTE!

- ¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO!- Otro puñetazo recibió mi hermano en la misma mejilla derecha.

- ¡¡¡BASTA, LINK!

- ¡¡¡TÍO!

- ¡Aoi!... ¡Saca al niño!

- ¡Link!...- Comenzó a gritar Zelda después de sacar a Shirou- ¡No sigas! ¡No es como crees!

- ¡¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡¡¡DEBÍ DESCONFIAR EN TÍ DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!

- ¡¡¡LINK!- Los ojos de mi hermano cada vez se iban volviendo más rojos, mientras más golpes recibía más se hacían- ¡¡¡POR FAVOR, YA NO GOLPEÉS A MI HERMANO!

- ¡¡¡PRIMERO MUERTO!

Nunca había llegado a ver la reacción de mi hermano en el momento de su ira... Pero de tan solo ver a mi ya cambiado hermano, donde esa sonrisa sínica y malvada comenzaba a figurarse y los ojos se llegaban a ver como la misma sangre hirviendo en sus venas, ese gran temor y horror que había sentido desde la noche anterior volvía mí... Y quise detenerlo de una vez por todas.

Link lo seguía golpeando, estaba desquiciado y nublado de la ira... No quería ver una desgracia y una posible pérdida humana, la de mi hermano y la del rey de Hyrule y corrí llorando hasta estar a un lado de Link.

- ¡¡¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEE!

Otro golpe se escuchó, pero ésta vez no era de Link hacia mi hermano... Todos me observaban, yo no reaccionaba... Pero veía cómo Link iba cayendo al suelo por el tremendo puñetazo que le había sometido... Sin saber de dónde saqué tanta fuerza... Sin poder recordar el momento en que lo golpeé... Pero la sorpresa para todos y para mí especialmente, y ver el rostro de un Link desconcertado y asombrado por un hecho que jamás llegó a creer que sucedería en mí, lo calmó por completo y esa ira en él se había desvanecido.

Llegué a reaccionar y vi que todos me observaban fijamente, sin emitir un solo sonido. Shirou tenía abrazada a Zelda I de las piernas, con unos ojos sorprendidos y atónitos, la pequeña hija apenas había llegado para presenciar tal momento, Clow… Sólo observaba sin reacción mi mano victimada, respirando agitadamente y con ciertas muecas de dolor en su rostro… Volví a ver a Link y seguía ahí… Sentado en el suelo… Comenzaba a brotar un tremendo moretón entre sus ojos y un delgado hilo de sangre comenzaba a emerger para tomar dos caminos distintos en su flujo, uno hacia la ceja y otro hacia la nariz. El ardor lo hizo recapacitar y reaccionar para dejar su estado inerte, y pensativo, para después fruncir el ceño nuevamente y elevarme su voz en el menor rango posible mientras éste se limpiaba la sangre con su mano derecha.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Aoi!

- … ¡Tú me obligaste a hacerlo!- Al fin reaccioné, aún sin saber cómo llegó a surgirme tal deseo.

- Co… ¡¿Cómo puedes defenderlo después de intentar matar a Zelda!- Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron a más no poder al escuchar tal blasfemia de su tío.

- ¡FUE TU REINA QUIEN LO PROVOCÓ!- Me exalté en gran manera, que sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos con coraje y horror. Link se quedó callado lleno de sorpresa e incoherencia, giró levemente la cabeza para verla y después de unos segundos, volvió a su posición original- ¡¿Crees que Zelda era una blanca paloma cuando sucedió eso!... ¡Pues no fue así!... ¡Zelda comenzó a discutir con él y la muy cruel le dijo exactamente lo mismo que llegaste a decirle hace unos momentos!

- … ¡¿Ah!...-Sí, sus ojos cambiaron a unos de culpa y arrepentimiento.

- ¡Y por eso… Pasó ese terrible hecho y que por tu ingenuidad estuvo a punto de repetirse otra vez ese catástrofe!

Estaba muy alterada, andaba respirando muy agitadamente también, aún recuerdo que mi cuerpo llegaba a sentirse tambaleante y que comenzaba a temblar muy notoriamente, por el coraje y el mal que me sentía física, mental y espiritualmente. Ese susto, vaya que me causó mucho daño en mí, de tan solo imaginar lo que pudo haber ocurrido si no lo hubiera detenido… Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me estaba causando un daño mucho mayor… Y sin que ni yo ni nadie, nos diéramos cuenta.

Link inclinó un poco su cabeza hecha un nudo su garganta, se veía muy mal y debió sentirse de lo peor. Creo que, al meditar, se dio cuenta que su actitud no era la que debería portar y enfrentar frente a todos, la posición de rey y sobre todo, la de el Héroe del Tiempo, se había manchado por un negro sentimiento que no supo controlarlo… Estaba arrepentido y reconoció su error… Finalmente se paró y dirigió su vista nuevamente a la víctima del caso.

- … ¿Eso es cierto, Zelda?

- Intentamos decírtelo, Link…- Bajó su cabeza de la misma forma- … Pero jamás quisiste escucharnos.- Lo dijo con cierta frialdad, a tal grado que sentí pena por él.

- ……………. Yo… No lo sabía……………….. Lo lamento…

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su mujer y Shirou se alejó de él con mucho miedo, ver eso me hizo sentir muy mal y sentía que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos… Mi niño… ¡Le temía a su propio héroe de infancia!... Link, al notar esto, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y tomó a Zelda del hombro y a su hija de la mano, ambas desconcertadas y temerosas.

- Por favor… Perdónenme… No quise asustarlas… Ni dañar a los demás…- Lo dijo observándonos a mí y a mi hermano y, después, miró a Shirou con dolor- Espero, Shirou, que no te llegues a desilusionar por completo de mí.

Mi hijo le había dicho en el camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento que él era su ídolo, que si llegaría a ser un adulto sería igual que él… Fuerte, noble, amoroso y justiciero… Pero ver tal acto por su parte, no había forma de describir lo que sentía y pensaba ahora Shirou de Link.

Hubo nuevamente un gran silencio, Clow se había repuesto y estaba más calmado, con esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y aún sosteniéndose de la misma (y con ignoro de mis flácidas advertencias conforme a su salud) le dirigió la palabra con su ya conocido tono sarcástico y lleno de frialdad.

- ¡Eso debiste pensar antes de hacer lo que hiciste!... ¡Y lo digo también para ti, Zelda!

- Hermano…- Sentía que ya no podía más con mi cuerpo, sin embargo continué hablándole- … Ya no digas más, por favor…

- … Aoi…

- Ya con lo que está sintiendo en estos momentos… Es suficiente castigo para él…

Finalmente Cyan había entrado a la habitación, se veía temeroso y su voz temblaba un poco al articular palabra alguna.

- Señorita Aoi… ¿Todo está ya bien?- Al parecer, había escuchado todo, pero no se había atrevido a entrar.

- … Sí… Todo…- Un tremendo mareo sacudió mi cabeza y caí de rodillas hacia el suelo, Clow se asustó al ver tal reacción que sin importar su condición trató de levantarme.

- ¡Aoi! ¡¿Qué te sucede!

- ¡Mamá!- Shirou corrió para ayudarme en lo que pudiera.

- Sí… Sólo tengo un mareo… Es todo…

- Desde anoche que no come nada… ¡¿Y qué esperan!... ¡Traigan algo para ella!

- Mamá tenía su plato cuando pasó esto.

- Entonces… Debió dejarlo en el comedor…

- Iré por su comida.- Apareció Impa junto con Nohansen un poco preocupada.

- Yo te acompaño, Impa.- Dijo Nohansen, en el mismo estado.

- No se preocupen… Yo estaré bien…

- Por lo tanto debes recostarte, hermana… Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación…

- No, Clow… Tú aún no estás totalmente…

- Por mí no te preocupes… ;-)… Ya estoy mejor…

Se me hacía increíble, realmente mi hermano se había repuesto lo suficiente para llevarme apoyada en su hombro… O eso aparentaba… ¬¬U… Mi hermano es todo un maestro para estas cosas… De todas formas Shirou intentó ayudarme cargando mi brazo para apoyarme de él. Link, no se movía, estaba confundido en ayudarme o no al igual que Cyan. Caminamos hasta llegar a mi habitación, guiados por mi hijo quien sabía a la perfección el camino y a última hora el pequeño hada comenzó a seguirnos lento y temerosamente.

- ¿No pasó a mayores? ¿Nadie salió lastimado?... ¡¿Nadie se mató por mi culpa!

- --… No, Cyan. Afortunadamente nada grave pasó…¬¬… Sin embargo, Clow terminó golpeado gracias a ti.

- TmT… Lo sé… ¡Y lo siento!

- -.-… Tus disculpas no desinflamará mis moretones de mi rostro como arte de magia, haducha.

- ToT… Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Pero lo que menos llegué a creer fue que lo golpearías y de esa manera, Aoi.

- T-----------------T

- Digo… Él es tu ídolo… Al que no lo tocarías ni un solo cabello en su contra…

- T.TUUUUUUUUUUU

- Al que tanto profanaste…

- o … ¡Ya entendí!... T-T… ¡No prosigas!

- ¬u¬… Está bien.

- ;;… Sólo lo hice por que te estaba lastimando, y, por que no quería conocer ese lado tuyo… U

- Pero todo está en su lugar… Nada malo pasó.

- Faltó poco.

- Pero no pasó.

Seguimos caminando, Shirou estaba muy callado y pensativo, y el malestar en mí había disminuido un poco pero aún tenía ese pendiente de que si mi hermano realmente estaba en buenas condiciones como para ser ayudada por él, no me estaba convenciendo. Y antes de insistirle con la pregunta, mi hijo había ganado para tomar la palabra.

- Tío, lo que hiciste con Zelda I…

- oo… "Oh oh"…

- … ¿Por qué, tío?... ¿De qué lado se refieren todos contigo?

- OOU… Ehm… Bueno…

- ¬o¬… ¿Cómo responderás a eso, hermanito?

- OoUUUUU… oOUUUUU…

- … ¿Tío?...

- ¬¬U...- La verdad, me molestaba que por una disputa se revelen cosas que mi niño aún no podía comprender.

- … ¿Mamá?

- OO!

- ¿Tú sabes a qué se refieren?... Por que lo acabas de decir…

- …………………. Er… Cof cof… Ejem…

- ¬u¬… Anda, Aoi… Explícale.

- ¬¬U… Eso deberías hacerlo tú… --… Bueno Shirou, tú debes saber que todos tenemos dos lados distintos, ¿cierto?

- ¿Ajá?

- El lado bueno y el lado oscuro…- Vaya que era difícil explicarle "a su manera".

- ¿Te refieres a lo bueno y a lo malo?

- U… Sí, así es…

- … ¿Mi tío es una mala persona?

- 99… "Mmmm… Bueno… XD… Me considero como tal"

- U… No, cómo crees hijo… ¬¬… Sólo que a veces, cuando alguien nos llega a lastimar, no sabemos controlar ese lado malo y sin querer reaccionamos mal.

- … Ah, ya veo…

- -.-… Ufff…

- Eso explica el por qué lo golpeaste, mamá.

- ¬u¬… Sí, hermanita. Debo admitir que fue un buen golpe directo.

- T/T… Tenía qué detenerlo… Para detener un colapso se debe realizar otro colapso contrario a su rumbo, sino, dos colapsos a la misma dirección causarían una reacción caótica.

- Lo que hubiera pasado si yo lo hubiera ocasionado.

- Afortunadamente el "hubiera" no existe…

- U

- Oo?

Finalmente llegamos a mi habitación, Clow abrió la puerta con algo de apuro para dejarme sobre mi cama. En eso Impa llegó con un tazón lleno de sopa caliente y que, para ser francos, olía muy deliciosamente.

- Tu comida estaba muy helada, Aoi. Así que te preparé esta sopa, espero que te guste.

- Y una taza de té para acompañarla.- Llegó Nohansen con la taza, eso me causó un poco de pena por causarles tales molestias.

- /… No debieron, en serio…

- Sí… U… Mi hermana por lo general se llega a comer la comida tan helada.

- Es verdad, mi mamá siempre come sin calentarla.

- Oo?... ¿En serio, Lady Aoi?

- Eso sí es extraño.

- -/-… Dios, no hagan caso a lo que dijeron… ¬¬

- U

- XD

- U

Todos soltaron una pequeña carcajada, sin poder evitarme ser contagiada a tal humor. Me entregaron el tazón y la taza de té donde, avorazadamente, comencé a saborearla ofreciendo obviamente a Shirou, ya que le fascinan las pastas.

- Te quedó deliciosa, Impa… Al igual que el té.

- Muchas gracias. Nohansen, en unas horas será tu ceremonia, ya es hora de que te prepares.

- Está bien.

- Bueno, yo también me iré, Aoi.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Quiero ver si de casualidad se encuentran aquí unas cosas que dejé desde mi última partida.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte, tío?

- … Mejor quédate al cuidado de tu madre, necesita la ayuda de un gran hombre en esta habitación.

- ¬.¬… ¿Y qué acaso tú no lo eres, hermanito?

- ¬¬X… Muy graciosa, ya te dije… Además, confío en que nada pasará por unos minutos en mi ausencia, ¿verdad?

- Pues eso espero, por que presente hay problemas… U… Imagínate en tu ausencia.

- --U… No tardaré, lo prometo.

- Ok.

El trío se salieron de la habitación, dejándonos solos. Algo raro había con la actitud de mi hermano, sólo esperaba que no se le ocurriera alguna locura y lo metiera en problemas.

- ¿Dices que si no están aquí tus armas?

- Sí.

- … Que yo recuerde… Sé que mi padre tiene algunas cosas guardadas en la sala de estudios y otras en su habitación.

- Mmm… Ya veo… Iré a echar un vistazo a la sala de estudios.

- Pero, Clow…

- ¿Sí?

- Tus armas están en tu espalda.

- Oo?... ¿En serio?... (Se toca atrás)… ¡Cielos!... XD… No me había dado cuenta.

- --U

- Pero, de todas formas quiero echar un vistazo a la sala de estudio.

- … Muy bien… ¿Recuerdas dónde está?

- Sí, no te preocupes.

- Entonces, nos retiramos… Nohansen, debes terminar para la ceremonia.

- Así es… Nos vemos, señor Riusaky… Espero que disfrute el lugar.

- Gracias………………… "Finalmente se fueron"… Argh!... (Se sienta en el suelo recargado hacia la puerta)… ... Todo lo que tuve qué hacer para ayudar a mi hermana, toda esa caminata acabó con las pocas fuerzas que había acumulado en mi "dizque descanso"… (Suspiro)… Hay algo en este ambiente que no me está gustando, siento… Siento… Como una cortina lúgubre en este lugar, y lo raro, es que está siguiendo a Aoi… (Mira la puerta)… Desde que he estado a su lado en Hyrule, me pregunto, si será lo que le está afectando en parte su salud… (Se queda muy pensativo)……………………………………………….. Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!

- ¿Tío Clow?... ¿Qué haces tirado en el suelo?

- --U… Estaba recargado en la puerta…

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Aún te sientes mal como para caminar!

- OO… Ehmmmmmmmmm…

- X… ¡Ven ahora mismo y descansa en ese asiento ya!

- ¡Está bien, está bien!...- Con resignación y un rostro muy fastidiado obedeció mi mandato- ¬¬U … Eres peor que mi madre.

- ¬¬XU

- U… Bienvenido a mi mundo, tío.

- UUUUUU

Finalmente se sentó en un sofá que, al parecer, era del tamaño ideal para acostarse… ¬¬… Si lo dijera más específicamente, sería como esos asientos que los psiquiatras utilizan para diagnosticar al paciente. Pasaban los minutos y yo había ya terminado de comer mi sopa y tomar mi té, Shirou jugueteaba un poco con sus manos en señal de aburrimiento y mi hermano sólo miraba al techo con resignación y fastidio (y una mezcla de seriedad)

- Oye, Aoi…

- ¿Sí, Clow?

- ¿De casualidad te sientes muy apesumbrada en estos momentos?

- ………. Bueno… Mi hijo se llegó a perder en un principio y mi mortificación creció al máximo, dos herederos del mal están merodeando por aquí, tú por poco y te pasas al otro mundo y sin mencionar que alguien me hizo "La Maldición del Ojo Negro" para evitar ayudarte y morirme a tu lado…

- … "¿La Maldición del Ojo Negro?"…

- ¿Qué es eso, mamá?

- ………………. UUUUUUU… No me hagas caso… Ya te lo explicaré luego.

- … Está bien…

- ¡Ah sí!... Y sin mencionar que ustedes dos por poco y se matan en plena discusión y sarcasmo y…

- Ok, ok… Ya vi el punto… U… Sí estás apesumbrada.

- Ves que tengo mis motivos… Pero, ¿por qué la pregunta?... Creo que era bastante obvia para tal cuestión, ¿no crees?

- Es que…- Era lógico que algo le pasaba, pero la presencia de mi hijo lo ponía en duda.

- No te preocupes por Shirou, poco a poco debe irse enterando…

- ¿Uh?... ¿De qué mamá?

- De lo malo que se está aproximando, Shirou.

- Si te refieres a esos hombres… Impa y Zelda ya me lo dijeron.

- … ¿En serio?

- Sí, mamá… Y me dijeron que debo estar listo para todo…- No pude evitar sonreír al ver a mi hijo con tanto júbilo, zarandeando su espada y fingiendo tal madurez- Y por eso ando entrenando con el mejor espadachín de todos los tiempos…- Pero al decir esa frase, su cara cambió a una de desilusión y tristeza, bajando levemente su espada.

- … No te pongas así, hijo…

- Es que ya no sé si confiar en él…

- Mira Shirou, de seguro hay una explicación para tal reacción. Créeme.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Aja… Verás que pronto lo sabremos.

- … … Está bien.

- …….. Y dime, Clow, ¿qué es lo que ibas a decir?

- Bueno…………… Es que a tu alrededor siento un ambiente de penumbra.

- ¿De penumbra?... Bueno… Ya conoces los motivos… Y además, todos andan por las mismas.

- Lo sé.

- Yo no me siento a tal grado de arrastrarme los pies de melancolía… Por ahora… Así que no te preocupes por mí, es más, ya no me siento débil…

- … Eso espero.

- ¿Entonces ya podemos jugar?

- … Por supuesto… Vamos al campo del castillo y después nos alistamos para la noche, recuerda que se hará una ceremonia en honor a Nohansen.

- ¡Sí!

- Bien… -u-… Entonces, creo que yo también me iré a hacer mis cosas…

- ¡Ah no!... ¡Tú te quedas a descansar, señorcito!

- ¡¿Qué!... ¡Por Dios, Aoi, yo he estado más tiempo en reposo que tú!

- No… Tú descansa, por tu enfrentamiento con tu antiguo compañero te debilitaste, así que quédate ahí y descansa.

- ……………… Está bien…

- ¬o¬… Te conozco muy bien esa cara… Prométeme que te quedarás.

- ¬u¬… Lo prometo, hermanita, lo prometo.

- ¬¬... Bien.

A pasos lentos salimos de la habitación, Shirou brincaba y cantaba alegremente por el al fin momento para ir a jugar. Aunque estaba pensativa por lo que me había dicho Clow, me concentré más en la atención de mi hijo.

- Jejejejejeje… Lo lamento, hermanita, pero tenía qué hacerlo… (Saca su mano derecha para descruzar sus dedos)… XD… Sólo esperaré un poco y me iré de este lugar… ¬u¬…

- ¡Somos los exploradores, en busca de un tesoro. Y si es la Trifuerza, ¿qué podría ser mejor!

- U…- Y pensar que por esos tres triángulos dorados estábamos metidos en esto.

- ¡¡¡LLEGAMOS!

- … Así es, y vaya que es hermoso el lugar…

- ¡El último en alcanzar ese árbol es un huevo podrido!

- ..U… "Vaya que se ha vuelto veloz"… o … ¡Espérame!

Mientras en lo más lejano al campo, entre la copa de un enorme árbol…

- Jum… La mujer y el niño están solos en el campo…

- Así parece, Ryuku.

- ¿Y qué hay del segundo guerrero?

- También solo, en la habitación de la mujer.

- ¿Crees que ella sea la persona que nuestro padre nos ha dado como instrucción?

- Sin duda alguna, no ha dejado de llamarlo como hermano…………. Hum…

- ¿Qué ocurre, Yuroi?

- Se ve con mucha energía para estar maldita.

- ………… Ten paciencia, súbitamente caerá, ya lo verás.

- Sí… Y esta vez no correrá con tanta suerte como lo fue anteriormente.

- … Esperemos…

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Uy uy uy... Díganme, ¿se está poniendo interesante la cosa?... XD... Ojala les haya gustado este cap... TT... Pero desgraciadamente tendré qué dejarlo pendiente hasta Agosto, sólo si de milagro consigo un trabajo donde pueda seguir capturando mi fic... (;;... Sí, hasta ahí he dejado de escribir)... De todas formas, si por una causa, problema o circunstancia no puedo actualizar en estas vacaciones, les tendré un buen material para el regreso de clases... (... Para que no se amarguen con la escuela, jejejejejeje... XD)... Espero tener avances de este fic como con la parodia, les deseo muuuuuuuuuuuy buena suerte con sus trabajos y examenes finales, y que tengan unas hermoooooooooooooosas vacaciones de verano. Cuídense mucho y gracias por brindar su valioso tiempo en leer esta historia que sale de mi corazón… ... Ciaoito.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiyto, nuevamente... Lamento la tardanza (explicación dada en Hijo de la Luna)... Pero ya me estoy poniendo al corriente, les prometo que ya no será tan tardado... U... Aqui les dejo el siguiente cap, quizás no lo suficientemente largo para ustedes, pero es para recompensar algo del tiempo olvidado... XD... Espero que sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus reviews y gracias por su espera... ;)... TTuTT... Es lo bueno de tener excelentes lectores (Sí, hazle la barba)... No, es en serio, lo digo de corazón... ... Cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo cap. Ciaoito.

P.D. Por cierto, le cambié el nombre del joven sheikah de Cerverus a Hirozuma... u.uU... Al recordar el poseedor de tal nombre, me obligó a cambiarlo pues no concuerdan en nada.

------------------------------------------

En el castillo…

- Jejejejejejeje… Pobre de mi hermana, es tan inocente que se la cree todo… XD

- ¿Aún no encuentras la sala de estudio, Clow?

- Impa… Ehm… Sí… Lo que pasa… Es que tuve un "pequeñito" problema con mi hermana y apenas voy para allá.

- Nada grave, ¿cierto?

- No, de hecho, ahorita anda jugando con su hijo en el campo.

- … ¿En el campo?

- Sí… Por cierto, ¿en la sala de estudio se podrá encontrar libros de magia y hechicería?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Oh, sólo por interés.

- ………. En la tercera sección de la quinta columna los podrás encontrar.

- Oo… Gracias… (Camina)…

- No te entretengas mucho, Clow. Recuerda que en la noche habrá ceremonia y como segundo Héroe del Tiempo debes estar presente.

- U… Enterado.

- Otra cosa, cuando veas a tu hermana, dile que la ando buscando y que la esperaré en mi habitación.

- ¿Y para qué la quieres?

- … Aclaraciones, sólo aclaraciones.

- … Ok… Yo le aviso.

- Gracias.

- …………….. "Debe ser por lo que pasó con Link… Pero… ¿Qué excusa tendrá para ella?"

En el campo…

- Uf… Uf… Uf… Tiempo… Shirou… Déjame… Respirar un poco… Ahum… Ahum…

- … Muy bien, mamá.

- Caray… Tienes demasiada energía… Uf…

- Es que ya extrañaba jugar así contigo.

- U… Yo también y se nota que me hacía falta… XD

- Jajajajajajaja…

- Jijijijijijijiji…- Me di cuenta que el sol estaba por ocultarse, la hora de la ceremonia estaba por llegar- Dios mío, ya va anochecer, tenemos qué irnos para arreglarnos.

- Ok.

- Vamos, tenemos que darnos una buena ducha… …

Después de un tiempo llegamos al castillo, Shirou se dirigió a la habitación de Nohansen para darse la ducha en su baño personal mientras que yo me dirigía al baño de mi habitación, cuando Impa me interceptó en la puerta.

- Aoi, ¿podemos hablar por un momento?

- … Claro, ¿de qué trata?

- Es sobre Link.

- ……………….. Tranquila, no le tengo rencor por la forma en que trató a mi hermano.

- No es eso…

- … ¿Entonces?

- Vengo a decirte algo muy privado, sobre su comportamiento oscuro.

Entramos a mi habitación y nos sentamos en la cama, su mirada era perdida y confusa, pero su rostro indicaba mucha preocupación. Poco a poco me fue contando el problema que tenía, dejándome muy sorprendida y alterada al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Así que, la razón por la que actuó así fue por esa máscara?

- No sé si Clow te lo ha contado alguna vez, pero cuando fue en busca de su hada y cayó en esa extraña tierra, tuvo qué utilizar la Máscara del Dios Furia para derrotar a Majora…

- Sí, sé de eso.

- Bueno… Hace unos años, Link llegó a desaparecer por dos días del castillo…

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí… No estaba en ningún lado, ni aquí ni en el reino… Buscamos por todas partes y les preguntábamos a todos, pero nada sabían de él…

- ¡Dios!

- Nosotros y el reino nos llegamos a preocupar mucho… Cuando…

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Una gran fuerza llegó a sacudir el reino y una gran esencia maligna se sintió desde un punto desconocido, cerca del centro de Hyrule…

- ¿Y qué era?

- Sheik y yo nos dirigimos hasta ese lugar, pero cuando llegamos, la esencia había desaparecido y en su lugar…

- … ¿Aja?...-El relato me tenía realmente tensa, a tal grado de querer oír, y a la vez no, lo que iba a decir.

- …

- … ¿Impa?

- Estaba Link en el suelo, inconsciente.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Y junto a él… la máscara del dios furia…

- ¿La máscara del dios furia?... ¿Y qué hacía allí?

- No lo sabemos… Pero teníamos una teoría…

- … ¿Y cuál es?

- Link no recuerda nada… Pero creemos que la llegó a usar por defensa propia, ya que encontramos su ropa desgarrada y con muchas heridas en su cuerpo… Similares a las de tu hermano, cuando lo trajeron en ese estado…

- ¿Cómo?

- Al principio creímos que sirvientes de Ganondorf, y posiblemente sus hijos, lo secuestraron y al escapar lo atacaron…

- ¿Pero cómo llegó a tener la máscara a su alcance para usarla?

- Tal vez la tenía en caso de una emboscada… Pero ahora que vimos a Clow en ese estado… Creemos que quisieron sacar su esencia maligna por medio de ella para un fin específico.

- ¡¿Tú crees?!

- Eso me temo… Pero al ver que no tuvieron lo deseado, o al menos no la cantidad deseada, intentaron eliminarlo… O algo seguirán teniendo en mente como para dejarlo con vida y de esa manera…

- Bueno… Clow estuvo a punto de morir por ese maleficio… Tal vez creyeron que correría con tal suerte, ¿no crees?

- Quizás… Pero desde esa vez, Link no ha sido capaz de controlar muy bien esa emoción.

- Tiene sentido… Según a relatos de mi hermano, esa máscara posee poderes oscuros, sería un motivo por la cual Link llega a actuar de esa forma.

- Nunca le ha levantado la voz con Zelda ni con sus hijos, pero su estado es preocupante… Ya no es tan capaz de controlar su ira.

- Cielos…- Cada vez me sentía peor, no tan físicamente sino emocionalmente, poco a poco se veían mayores problemas… Y que poco a poco se iban armando las piezas de este rompecabezas- Creo que…-Titubeante me dirigí a Impa- … Han estado acumulando una gran cantidad de energía maligna…- Mis ojos temblaban del miedo y de la incoherencia que estaba por mencionar- … para liberar al Rey del Mal…

- ¿A Ganondorf?

- ¿Cuánta maldad se requiere para romper el sello que tú y los sabios conjuraron para encerrarlo en ese lugar?

- …………………….. Parece tener sentido… La cuestión es…

- Con toda esa cantidad que robaron de mi hermano… Puede ser pronto… Si es que aún no ha sido liberado…

- ………… Y hay otra cosa que me preocupa…

- …

- El sello donde mantiene a Ganondorf encerrado se encuentra dentro del Templo Luz, así que, si llegara a ser liberado…

- … ¡Atacarían a Rauru más que nada!...

- Pero por ahora no ha habido señal de él, es decir, no ha ocurrido una desgracia aún… Quizás aún estemos a tiempo…- Impa me miraba fijamente, notaba el miedo en mis ojos (e incluso, creo que lo podía sentir en mí). Me mantenía callada e Impa bajó la cabeza evitando ser contagiada del cobardismo.

- … Tengo miedo, Impa… Tengo miedo que le pase algo a mi hijo…

- … Lo sé…

- No quiero que por un sínico y avaro de poder le pase algo terrible a Shirou… e incluso…- De tan sólo imaginarme perderlo llegó a cortarme la voz y no podía expresar vocal alguno, mis ojos brillaban intensamente y los apreté para que no salieran las lágrimas de su lugar.

- Comprendo tu temor… Y no es malo sentirlo… Pero debes confiar en que, pase lo que pase, terminará con el triunfo del bien.

- Pero… Y Shirou…

- Si deseas protegerlo… Podríamos enviarte con él a un lugar a salvos… Sólo si tú lo deseas…

Lo llegué a pensar un momento… Podía sentir un ligero alivio al escuchar tal proposición… ¿Pero qué había de mi hermano? ¿Realmente vendría con nosotros o tomaría la decisión de quedarse y enfrentarse una vez más con su antiguo enemigo?

- … ¿Qué hay de Clow?

- …………………. Sinceramente, sería su decisión.

Me preocupaba, me aterraba el tan sólo pensar que tomaría la decisión de enfrentarlos y expondría su vida y en tales condiciones… Si saben a lo que me refiero… Pero conociendo a mi hermano, sería un desperdicio de tiempo y sensatez el tratar de convencerlo. Aunque me dolía pensarlo, me prometía a mí misma de respetar su decisión… Aún con la angustia marcada en mi rostro…

- No deberías preocuparte tanto por él…

- ¿Uh?

- Él es un héroe legendario, todo estará bien.

- … Pero es que ya no es sólo Ganondorf… sino dos hijos suyos… Tres seres destructores que amenazan con acabar todo lo bueno que pueda existir en este mundo.

- … Tal vez tengas razón…- Su rostro serio había cambiado a uno pacífico- … Pero la Esperanza es lo último que muere…

Elevó una ligera sonrisa y después se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta… Esa frase… Cómo la había olvidado desde ya hace tiempo, en verdad me había sentido más aliviada ante dichas palabras. Salió del cuarto lentamente y cerró la puerta de la misma forma.

- …………….. Esperanza…………….- Cerré mis ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y me supuse a ir a tomar mi ducha para alistarme e ir a la ceremonia.

Pronto me metí a la regadera y sentí el agua más fresca que nunca, pero no fue lo suficiente para borrarme todas esas ideas y confusiones ante los hechos que habían ocurrido desde la tarde anterior. Me tomó más tiempo de lo acostumbrado y, notando el tiempo transcurrido, salí por fin enredada de las largas toallas en la cabeza y en el cuerpo. Seguía meditando, perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que alguien entró a mi habitación sin poder notarla.

- ... Buenas noches.

- OO!!!... . ... Oh, buenas noches...

- Oo?... ¿La asusté?... .U... Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

- ... No hay problema, jovencita.

Era una sheikah de una edad aproximada de 15 años, con la típica vestimenta y su cabello era largo y sujetado por un listón elástico de gran resistencia, se veía muy risueña y alegre por lo que me despertó en una fácil confianza hacia ella.

- Y dime, ¿qué se te ofrece?... Emm...

- Oh, lo siento... Mi nombre es Hikari... ... Y vine a traerle su vestimenta, señorita Aoi.

- ... ¿Me conoces?

- No de vista... XD... Mi hermano me contó de usted, señorita.

- ¿Tu hermano?

- Debe conocerlo... Fue quien le sanó sus heridas en la mano.

- ... ¿Quién me ayudó a...? ¡Oh! ¡Ya recuerdo!... ¿Eres la hermana de Hirozuma, entonces?

- ;D... Así es.

- u///u... Ya veo... No lo esperaba.

- XD... Sabe, le caes muy bien... Por lo general nunca habla bien de alguien...

- o///o... ¿En serio?

- Sí... Es muy reservado con sus sentimientos... ¬u¬

- ... Ejem... Bien... Em... Bueno...- Me limpié la garganta un poco nerviosa y apenada- ... Bueno, debo alistarme para la ceremonia. No tarda en comenzar.

- P... Ups... Cierto... Entonces la dejo... ; )... Espero que le guste su atuendo, lo preparó Impa para usted.

- ... Gracias... U

La chica finalmente salió no sin antes hacerme una pequeña reverencia de respeto. Mientras tanto, Impa se encontraba en el estudio del castillo donde un concentrado hombre de cabellos negros leía con tanto interés.

- No sé si ya notaste la hora, Clow, pero la ceremonia está por comenzar y estás igual y como te encontraron.

- U... ¡Ahora no estoy para...!- Notó que era Impa- ... sarcasmos... ¬¬U... Desde cuando actúas como la mimada.

- Clow, no comiences con otro problema. Tienes qué irte rápido para asistir a la...

- Sí, sí... Lo sé, lo sé...

- (Observa el libro)... ¿Y qué es lo que lees?...

- Bueno... (Cierra el libro)... Como TÚ misma lo has dicho... Ya es tarde... Iré qué ponerme en mi habitación.

- Tu traje ya está preparado.

- ¬.¬... Sólo espero que no me salgas con un trajecito ridículo o ajustado, ¿cierto?

- ... Sólo vete ya.

- ¬¬- Con pasos lentos e imponentes se salió del lugar.

- ¬¬... Ese chico... - - vv... Je... Creo que no notó que memoricé la página... (Abre el libro donde estaba)... ¿Ojo negro?... ... ¿Para qué rayos lo estará buscando?... ¬¬... Sólo espero que no se le ocurra alguna tontería o tendrá más problemas de los que hay ahora... U... Aunque creo que lo mejor será vigilarlo de cerca.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente, al término de mi arreglo, decidí salir en busca de mi hijo para ver el atuendo que le habían asignado, Pero, casi topándome, al momento de abrir la puerta, la mano de Hirozuma estaba por golpear mi frente (en señal de querer tocar la puerta).

- OO... Señorita Aoi... (Reverencia japonesa)... Discúlpeme... u... No sabía que iba a abrirla.

- ... ò.o... U... No te preocupes, no pasó nada.

- --uuuu

- ... Y... bien...

- --uuuu... OO!!!... Oh, sí... -.-... Ejem... Bueno... Venía sólo para decirle que...

- ..u... ¿Aja?...

- ...

- oo????????

- ... (para sí mismo)... se ve muy bonita...

- ¿Cómo?

- OO... . ... ¡Que la ceremonia empieza en unos minutos!

- ... Sí... claro... uuu... Gracias por el aviso.

- ... No hay de qué.

-Sólo iré por mi hijo... No tardo.

- Bien... Yo... iré... uhm... por mi hermana...

- Ah sí, Hikari.

- OO... ¿La conoce?

- Hace unos momentos. Fue ella quien me trajo mi atuendo.

(Bueno... Al no haber descrito desde antes el diseño de mi traje... Les haré la descripción: Como tradición de los sheikahs, es ajustada con una línea diagonal que cruza del brazo al antebrazo y del muslo hacia la pierna debajo de la rodilla, la mitad de la franja es negra hacia la parte interna del cuerpo y la otra mitad es azul rey que va hacia afuera del cuerpo; una armadura en el pecho de color negro con borde dorado y un símbolo dorado que forma una "S" horizontal con un rubí en el centro, las puntas de la "S" son punteagudas; las hombreras eran doradas con tres laminillas de menor a mayor, guantes negros con borde dorado y dedos descubiertos, a la altura media del antebrazo; cuello alto y un pequeño manto similar al de Sheik que cubría desde la cintura hasta la ingle por un lado, en la cintura llevaba un tipo de cinto dorado con diseño similar al de als hombreras y botas cerca de la rodilla de color negro con borde dorado)

Autora: O si no quieren quebrarse la cabeza imaginándose el traje, escríbanme a y yo les mando el dibujo, okis?... U...´

- Ya veo... (Así mismo)... Le queda muy bien...

- ... ¿Cómo?

- ... Que le queda muy bien el traje, señorita Aoi.

- ... ///... Gracias... Ahora... Si me disculpas...

- Sí... Vaya a ver a su hijo.

- Nos vemos en la ceremonia...

- Ahí estaré, señorita Aoi.

Lo sé... O ese hombre era extraño (y no me refiero a eso... ¬.¬u)... O realmente estaba nervioso. El caso es que no me sentía nada cómoda con este atuendo, pero no podía hacer nada (al menos es más tapado que el traje de Sheik... u.úU)... Mejor traté de acostumbrarme y fui hasta la habitación de Nohansen para ver el estado de mi hijo.

¡¡¡NO QUIERO!!!

... Ese era mi hijo, y no se oía muy contento...

- (Entra)... ¿Qué ocurre?

- oou... Mami...

- ... Qué bueno que llega, señora.

Mi hijo tenía puesto un hermoso traje elegante con tonos blancos y celestes, al estilo de la época... Y cosa que mi hijo a detestado en su corta existencia...

- Shirou no quiere que le ponga el "toque" final, Lady Aoi.

- -.-... Ya es suficiente castigo con esto.

- " ... ¿Desde cuándo actúa como mi hermano?"... Vamos, Shirou. Sólo es el moño y la ceremonia no dura mucho.

- -.-... No.

- ¬¬U... Hablaré luego con mi hermano... Mira, Nohansen tiene puesto su traje completo y no dice nada.

- ... ... Está bien... Pero terminando me lo quito enseguida.

- Hecho.

- Hecho.

- U

-

Después de unos minutos, todos salimos a dicho evento. Ya estaba por comenzar y teníamos qué darnos prisa, esperando que ninguna desgracia se presente en el resto de ya nefasto día.


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes de comenzar… Nuevamente les pido una disculpa por la gran tardanza de este capítulo… Ha habido poca inspiración, pero parece que al fin ya salí del bache… XD…**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la gran molestia de leer esta historia donde dedico inspiración de mi corazón para que ustedes, queridos lectores, puedan olvidarse un poco de lo amargo y distraerse por medio de la imaginación que este y anteriores caps les haya hecho crear las escenas y emociones de los mismos. También por dejar sus reviews, por que es mi elixir para poder seguir con este proyecto, sin importar el tiempo y el espacio que me cueste hacerlo para ustedes…**

**Espero que este les sea de gran agrado tal como me lo han demostrado con los anteriores, quizás también sea corto, pero les prometo que el próximo capítulo será largo, pues el final dará entender el por qué… … Les dejo con el cap y dejo de molestar, espero que lo disfruten tal como yo lo hice al escribirlo, cuídense mucho y que el poder de la verdad esté con ustedes. Nos vemos, ciaoito.**

**LA GRAN CEREMONIA**

Todos mostrábamos ensambles diferentes entre nosotros: Mi hijo no dejaba de estirarse el moño que tanto lo incomodaba y su rostro enseñaba un ligero fastidio con su vestimenta; Nohansen, sin embargo, demostraba una gran seriedad y reverencia al portar el uniforme de un capitán de la tropa real (sin mencionar que será el heredero del reino en un futuro no muy lejano). Y yo, me sentía algo nerviosa con esto de la ceremonia, nunca me he llegado a entender el por qué me altera tanto estas cosas y más ahora que sabemos que en un momento a otro podría estallar la batalla de guerra; pero intentaba comerme esas ansias de miedo y nervios, por sólo el hecho de no hacerlos sentir preocupación alguna por mí.

- Finalmente, llegamos a la entrada del salón real.- Expresó al fin, Nohansen.

- Te deseo mucha suerte en tu nuevo llamamiento, Nohansen...- Le estiré mi mano para poder estrechar la suya- ... Sé que serás un excelente capitán y heredero.

- Gracias, Lady Aoi.- Estrechó mi mano con delicadeza, pero al mismo emocionada, aunque su rostro mostró una inquietud.

- ... ¿Ocurre algo?

- Su mano...- Sin perder tiempo tomó mi otra mano- Están heladas... ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Oh, sí. Estoy bien... No te preocupes, mis manos siempre están así de heladas. ¿No es así, Shirou?

- Uy, sí. Mi mamá las tiene peor de frías que un muerto viviente... XD...

- ... Eso sí es raro.

- -.-u... Lo sé, además, esto de las ceremonias me ponen un poco tensa.

- ... No se preocupe, todo va a estar bien- De la misma forma en que me las tomó, las dejó caer con cuidado- Ahora entremos, se nos hace tarde.

- ... Sí.

Al momento de ser abiertas las puertas, el resplandor del gran salón resurgió borrando los pasillos oscuros que nos invadía. Era realmente hermoso, místico y gótico; todo a la vez... Un enorme y majestuoso candelabro de cristal cortado adornaba el techo del lugar, las ventas eran gigantescas con imágenes de la leyenda de las diosas, los Héroes de Hyrule, los sabios y, en el centro, justo arriba de los asientos reales, la Trifuerza con el escudo de Hyrule en su interior, todo de barroco y vítrio. Las alfombras rojas y embellecidas, tales como el rubí y el amatista, cubrían los aperlados mosaicos encaminando a los reyes a sus asientos, majestuosos y dorados, decorado con joyas preciosas y un sin fin de símbolos mágicos.

- Me alegra que haya venido.- La voz de un varón me liberó del trance, al momento de reaccionar miré a mi izquierda quien estaba Hirozuma esperándome con una enorme sonrisa.

- O///O... Hirozuma... ///... Casi me espanta.

- Lo lamento, pero nuestra raza acostumbra llegar así... -///-...

- Entiendo... Por naturaleza he sido muy semejante.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí... ... Mis hermanas me decían que llegaba como fantasma...

- ¿Como fantasma, mamá?

- Sí... Sin hacer ruido me paraba detrás de ellas y ni mi presencia lo sentían, entonces cuando giraban y me veían...- Sin evitarlo, solté una pequeña risa- ... Pegaban el susto de sus vidas... XD...

- ...- Hirozuma no entendía muy bien, ¿cómo mis hermanas se asustarían si (supuestamente) pertenecíamos a esta raza tan misteriosa?- Debe ser muy ágil, entonces.

- ... Creo que sí.

- Hirozuma, Aoi... Al fin los encuentro.- Hablando de aparecidos, otro pequeño brinco dio mi corazón del susto, ésta vez estaba a mi derecha, tratándose de... ¡¿Sheik?!

- ... ¿Sheik?

- o... ¡Hurra!...- Una cosa que no he mencionado, mi hijo estima (al igual que yo) a este legendario sheikah... Creo que tengo algo de culpa... XD...- (Le tira del brazo)... ¿Puedo estar contigo? ¿Sí? ¡Por favor!

- oo???... Ehm... Por ahora no es posible pequeño, debes estar con la pequeña Zelda.

- TTTT... ¿Por qué?

- Serás quien escolte a la princesa de Hyrule.

- OO!!!... Un momento, eso no me lo mencionaron... Sheik.

- Lo sé y pedimos disculpa por parte nuestra, pero fue decisión de último momento.

- Y... ¿Quién tomó esa decisión tan repentina?- Preguntó curioso Hirozuma.

- -.-u... La misma princesa.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- o///o... ¬///¬... Cielos.

- ...- Al no haber posibilidad alguna con la realeza- Entonces, debes irte ya, hijo. La ceremonia está por empezar y deben darte instrucciones. ¿Entendido?

- OO... -///-... fuerte y claro, mamá... (Se acomoda el moño)... Vamos, Sheik.

- Sí.

Todo esto me había sacado de lugar, primeramente (y antes que nada) ver a Sheik al mismo tiempo que Zelda en sus lugares me dejaba totalmente confundida. La segunda razón era la decisión de la princesa... ¬¬... Algo que no me agradaba mucho, pero no se puede hacer nada con la naturaleza y mucho menos con las cuestiones amorosas.

-Vamos, señorita Aoi...- Habló por fin Hirozuma- Debemos ir a nuestros lugares.

- --... Está bien.

En medio de mares de ideas y cuestiones, seguí los pasos de mi compañero hasta llegar a una tribuna que se aproximaba los lugares reales. Mi posición era frontal (terror para mí), justo a la mitad de la tribuna, a mi derecha estaba Hirozuma y a mi izquierda su hermana (quien me saludó con júbilo... U). Desde ese punto podía ver a mi hijo, un poco apenado por estar a lado de ella, que se encontraba por un pasillo medio oculto, en sentido contrario a donde me posicionaba. Pero la incógnita que tenía era la aparición de mi hermano que aún no lo había podido localizar.

- Debo advertirte que tu hermano se pasó de la raya.

- OO... . ... ... Eres tú, Impa.

- Creí que me habías visto y que estaría a tus espaldas.

- No, no me percaté de eso... ¿Y ahora qué hizo?

- Nada malo... ¬¬... Por ahora...

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues...- La respuesta se presentó justo enfrente de mí. Mi hermano caminaba entre la multitud (quienes le hacían espacio con cierto temor y rareza) con un traje estilo gótico de color negro, una gabardina larga y negra como la noche misma, un sombrero elegante y místico (no como el de los magos ni catrines, era más bien... estilo draculesco moderno... --u...), unos pantalones de cuero negro y botas del mismo material y color... Todo un lord de la oscuridad.

- ... uuu... ¿Por qué, hermano?

- Simplemente no le gustó el traje que le tenía preparado.

- ... Discúlpalo, pero ese es un estilo que nunca ha podido dejar.

- Descuida.

- Así ni parece ser el legendario guerrero.

- La apariencia no importa, sino su corazón.

- Bueno... ... Por ese punto no me puedo preocupar.

- -u-...

- ¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Hikari.

- Como Héroe del Destino, necesita ponerse a un lado del rey, así que será su brazo derecho.

- n.n... Entonces estará cerca de nosotros.

- ...- Pueden apostar que comencé a sospechar de ella.

- ¡Atención a todos!- Comenzó a exclamar uno de los soldados de la entrada- ¡Los reyes de Hyrule harán su presencia!

Al momento en que todos se levantaron de sus lugares, yo los seguí con prisa. Por donde habíamos entrado, se asomaban dos imágenes muy conocidas por todos.

- ¡Los reyes de nuestro reino! ¡Lady Zelda I y Sir Link I!

Mientras ellos caminaban hacia sus lugares, cada uno les dedicaba una leve reverencia en señal de respeto y autoridad ante ellos, en cambio ellos les dedicaba una sincera sonrisa. Las trompetas y la orquesta tocaban hermosas melodías, paso a paso que daban, hasta llegar y colocarse en sus tronos majestuosos.

- ¡La segunda heredera del reino! ¡La Pequeña Dama Zelda II!

No pude evitar asomar mi cabeza para ver mejor a mi hijo. Se veía hermoso, con mucha seriedad y responsabilidad caminaba a su lado, escoltándola del brazo hasta llevarla a su pequeño trono; no sin antes mandarme una sonrisa Shirou que con tanto gusto se lo devolví.

Los reyes se sentaron al igual que su hija y Shirou permaneció a su lado, de pie, como todo un guardaespalda de la pequeña.

- ¡Uno de los más grandes héroes que nos devolvió la paz y la armonía a este reino, junto al legendario Héroe del Tiempo!

Todos lo observaban con curiosidad ante su forma de ser, lleno de imponencia y quietud. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficiente como para detenerlos e hicieron su merecida reverencia, consiguiendo sonrojarlo a escondidas. Después del tramo, se colocó a un lado de Link, siguiendo el ejemplo de su sobrino.

Finalmente, todos se sentaron (al igual que yo), y los observamos con paciencia para escuchar las palabras del rey; quien vestía un traje elegante (como un saco estilo militar, obvio sin el camuflaje... XD) con las mechas doradas en sus hombros y unos listones dorados adornando las orillas del traje, el pantalón era muy similar y era raro verlo sin su típica gorra por lo que se veía su cabello largo y sus mechones rubios que eran sostenidos por una liga que se disfrazaba con el cabello; el traje era de un color blanco que, según Impa, simbolizaba la pureza y la nobleza de la realeza. Zelda, en cambio, lucía un hermoso vestido de noche azul rey y su corona exquisita y glamorosa destacaba en gran manera, sus guantes eran blancos y subían hasta arriba del codo, mostrando la delicadeza de sus manos finas pero llenas de mágia.

- Esta noche llevará en sus recuerdos uno de los momentos más especiales e históricos que Hyrule pueda registrar en sus memorias...- Comenzó a discursar Link, con el respeto que se merece- ... Hace 15 años, las diosas nos proporcionaron un heredero digno de sangre para gobernar en un futuro nuestro reino amado. Ahora, en este día, ha nacido un nuevo guerrero, quien dirigirá las armas de la realeza para protegernos y defendernos de todo individuo que nos proclame guerra alguna...

- Cielos...- Escuchar esas palabras me aturdía un poco, pues sin que ellos lo supieran, Link dejaba un mensaje de esperanza para una no muy lejana batalla con las fuerzas del mal... una vez más...

- Este joven, lleno de valentía y honor, ha obtenido el mayor galardón que en la historia se haya podido escuchar... El ser rey de estas tierras... Y el ser capitán de nuestras tropas armadas...- Todos escuchaban y miraban con atención y emoción a la vez-... Que haga favor de pasar Daphne Nohansen Hyrule, príncipe de Hyrule, hacia mi presencia.

Todos miraron hacia la entrada, volviendo a asomar mi cabeza para ver mejor al igual que mi hijo quien no aguantaba la curiosidad. Y ahí salía, Nohansen, con un traje muy similar al de Link, pero de color azul (diciéndome Impa que eso simbolizaba el linaje y su categoría real). Con pasos nobles y seguros avanzó por la alfombra roja, Link no dejaba de verlo con tanto orgullo y alegría que incluso sus ojos (al igual que su amada esposa) brillaban intensamente de la emoción.

Finalmente había llegado, cara a cara con su padre, Nohansen se postró a sus pies mientras que su padre sacaba la legendaria espada para hacer el rito real.

- ¿Juras lealtad a tu corona, tu nombramiento y todo aquel que involucre nuestro reino; protegiéndola y defendiéndola con la sangre de tu propia vida y gobernar con la rectitud que debe ser en el momento de posecionar nuestro reino?- Todos contuvimos la respiración al ansiar la respuesta.

- Juro lealtad por mi reino y por la gente que vive en él. Honraré a mi linaje y protegeré a todo inocente, aún si mi vida fuera el precio de su libertad, dejaré todo lo que tenga en mi disposición y cumplir el llamamiento que me ha sido cargado.- Ante esa respuesta, los ojos del rey se llenaron de dicha y alegría.

- Entonces...- Expresó una gran sonrisa en su rostro-... Desde ahora te proclamo Líder de la Caballeriza Real y del Ejército en general y serás llamado como... (Coloca la espada sobre su hombro derecho)... Sir... (Coloca la espada en el hombro izquierdo)... Nohansen Hyrule...- Retiró la espada y la guardó en la funda, a su costado derecho- Ahora, hijo mío, puedes levantarte y cumplir con tu llamamiento...

- Así lo haré, padre mío.

Al escuchar esas palabras, con júbilo nos levantamos para demostrar el respeto y el orgullo que sentíamos en ese instante. No cabe duda que el linaje del Héroe del Tiempo y de la Princesa del Destino es digno de gobernar un reino con tanta sabiduría y honor, sólo quedaba confiar en las futuras elecciones de los mismos herederos.

La noche estaba en su apogeo y la celebración había comenzado, sin embargo mi hijo hacía un vano intento por demostrar un rostro despejado (sin mencionar las infinidades de bostezos que salían sin control de su boca), así que me acerqué para llevarlo a su dormitorio.

- Hora de dormir, hijo.

- Pero yo no tengo sueño.

- ¬u¬… No me digas. ¿Qué acaso no deseabas desaserte de ese moño cueste lo que cueste?

- U… Bueno, sí… (Bosteza)… Pero aún no quiero dormir, la fiesta está genial y quiero felicitar personalmente al capitán del ejército real… …

- Mmm… Haremos esto, iremos a que lo felicites y después iremos a cambiarte para la fiesta.

- o… ¡Perfecto!

Era claro que se trataba de una estrategia para lograr acostarlo en "contra" de su voluntad, fue cuando vi a un hombre que se distinguía de todos los demás: Un hombre alto y realmente apuesto, su tez era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos como si fueran de la luna en su fase oculta con una leve iluminación plateada en el contorno de los mismos, su cabello revasaba la mitad de la espalda siendo sostenida por una liga azul que resaltaba de su color plateado con sus puntas (formando un arco) de color negro, su vestimenta era extraña pues una capa larga y gruesa cubría gran parte de su cuerpo con un color azul firmamento (tal como si fuera un mismo sabio que ocultaba su presencia), sin embargo jamás llegó a usar la capucha que colgaba tras su nuca, dando por saber que no quería pasar desapercibido.

- ¿Pasa algo, mami?- El llamado de mi hijo extrañado distrajo mi atención, esquivando la mirada hacia él.

- … No, hijo. No pasa nada.- Pero al fijarla al mismo rumbo, el hombre había desaparecido, por más que lo busqué por los alrededores con los ojos.- Bueno, vayamos con Nohansen.

- … Sí.

- Me pregunto, dónde estaré mi hermano.

- Y como te decía, ese fue el hombre irresponsable que rompió su promesa.

- Xxxx… "¿Por qué, diosas?... Y luego el por qué de mi odio"…

- ¬.¬u…

Por otra parte, mi hermano se había topado con Ruto, la reina de la raza zora y sabio del Templo Agua en el Lago Hylia; quien ella lo acusaba con su esposo todas las "falsas promesas" que una vez le brindó por tomar la piedra espiritual en su añeja aventura.

- -o-… Y además de eso, querido, me dejó plantada por siete largos años. ¡Te fijas de la crueldad, 7 años! ¡Eso es imperdonable!...

- ¬.¬… Perdona a mi esposa, a veces llega ser "algo" eufórica con esa historia.

- ¡Eufórica! ¡Es una maldita loca!

- o.o… o … ¡Lo ves, y todavía lo ayudas! ¡Todos son iguales, hylians y zoras, no hay uno que valga la pena!... (Interprétese como una larga lista de "ser hombres malditos")…

- Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx… Yo me largo.

- n o n… ¡¡¡No me volverás a dejarme plantada!!!- Sin embargo, eso no lo frenó- ……………………… ¡¡¡ERES UN…………………………………!!!

- Hola, Nohansen… Es decir, Sir Nohansen.

- Oh, hola Lady Aoi… No se preocupe, llámeme por igual.

- Claro que no, tanto te costó recibir ese rango como para llamarte igual… n.nU…

- .… Como se sienta más cómoda.

- ¿Qué se siente ser capitán y príncipe de Hyrule?- La curiosidad de Shirou lo obligó a preguntar.

- … Estupendo.

- Yo también lo seré cuando crezca… n.n…

- Y verás que será así, pequeño.

- Bueno, sólo venimos a felicitarte por tu nuevo rango.

- … ¿Ya se van a dormir?

- No, mi mamá y yo iremos a cambiarnos para la fiesta.

- ¬u¬… Sí, así es.

- ¬u¬u… Oh, ya veo. Entonces, los estaré esperando.

Al menos lo había comprendido… XD… Nos despedimos para retirarnos a nuestro dormitorio, aunque el sueño era algo ya pesado para ambos y que deseábamos dormir al llegar, pero yo aún tendría un compromiso por cumplir (sobre todo, descubrir la identidad de dicho joven que vi en esos instantes)

- Perdón por molestarte, pero vengo a darte un aviso.- Llegó Impa sonriente y seria a la vez.

- … ¿De qué trata, Impa?

- El elder de nuestra raza quiere verte para una ceremonia que se realizará a la medianoche.

- ¿Una ceremonia?- Preguntó mi hijo con curiosidad.

- Sí… Necesitamos de tu presencia para poder realizarla.

- ¿Puedo ir yo, Impa?

- Me temo que no, jovencito… Sé que eres su hijo, pero estas ceremonias tienen qué llevarse a cabo en secreto y con gente mayor.

- TT… No es justo.

- Tranquilo, hijo. De todas formas no soportarías el sueño y te quedaras dormido, lo mejor será arreglarnos para la fiesta y después llevarte a la cama.

- ,… Ok, la fiesta no me la pierdo.

- Ahí estaré, Impa.

- Bien, te estaremos esperando.

Seguimos nuestro rumbo hasta llegar a nuestra habitación, mi hijo se sentó en la cama mientras que yo le buscaba algo adecuado para el baile.

- ¬.¬… Sabes, yo no me quedaría dormido en esa ceremonia… ¿Y por qué en secreto?

- Bueno…- Le respondía en medio del closet- Hay tribus que tienen esa cultura, otros lo hacen para proteger los decretos de la raza de los espías que tienen fines oscuros.

- Oh… ... Pero no justifica mi ausencia.

- Shirou, debes admitir que el sueño te atacaría después de las 11:00 de la noche.

- (Bostezo)… No es cierto.

- ¬u¬… ¿Me lo juras?

- ¬¬… Eso no fue de cansancio… Es que… ando aburrido.

- Aja………… Hijo, los trajes son muy similares al que tienes puesto. ¿No preferirías ir con ese mismo que tienes?... ¿Shirou?

Cuando acordé, él estaba acurrucado en su cómoda almohada, profundamente dormido ya que era más de las 10:00 de la noche según la posición de la luna.

- … -u-… Mi niño…- Lentamente dejé la ropa que tenía en mano a su lugar y fui a quitarle la ropa incómoda que tenía puesta y sus zapatos, lo arropé con las tibias sábanas y le di un beso de buenas noches en su mejilla.- Descansa, hijo.- Y silenciosamente salí de la habitación, parándose enfrente de mí un personaje conocido.- OO…

- ¡Señorita! ¡¿Dónde rayos se había metido?!

- Cyan… Pues… u… A la ceremonia de Sir Nohansen, ¿qué no lo recuerdas?

- OO… ¡¿ME LO PERDÍ?!

- -.-u… Me temo que sí, Cyan.

- ………………. ¡¡¡MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE NACÍ DESPISTADO!!!

- uUUuuuuuuuu… Oh, vamos. No es para tanto.

- TT… ¿Cómo que no?

- Bueno… U… La cena acaba de comenzar, si lo deseas puedes acompañarme ya que mi pareja quedó en los brazos de Morpheo… XD…

- ……….. ¿Shirou se fue con el dios Morpheo?

- ………… U… Olvídalo, ¿quieres ir?

- … ¡Me encantaría!

- Ok, vamos.

Así fue como llegamos al baile, que era realmente hermoso… Música de primera, bellas danzas que realizaban los enamorados (sin mencionar a la realeza) y un festín inolvidable. Cada detalle logró evitar que me mortificara por el enemigo, todo era tan perfecto que, por primera vez en mi existencia, no fue interrumpida por nada del mundo.

Una hora después, decidí descansar en una de las mesas (Ya que Cyan se había encontrado con Navi y a "tropiezos" fue a invitarla a bailar… Creo que le gusta… ¬u¬), miré a las parejas enamoradas bailar con gran estilo, una danza que me hacía viajar a lo desconocido para llenarme una gran ternura en mi corazón. Luego vi a mi hermano que bailaba con una chica de cabellos rojos, tal como las llamas misma del fuego viviente, donde su rostro mostraba cierto sonrojo contrario a la mujer que bailaba tan alegremente.

- … XD… Al menos mi hermano tuvo suerte en conseguir pareja- Me dije en silencio, para ponerme un poco melancólica.

- ¿Me daría el honor de bailar con usted esta pieza, mi lady?- Me sorprendí al ver a Hirozuma frente a mí, extendiendo su mano fuerte y delicada a la vez, dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

- o///o… ///U… Me gustaría, pero… la verdad… -///-… No sé bailar.

- Eso no es problema, yo la enseñaré… …

- O///O… Pero…

- Anda, es una hermosa noche y debemos aprovecharla con este hermoso vals.

- … n///n… Está bien.

Ya sin poder evitarlo, le estreché mi mano para ser conducida a la pista de baile. Me sentía muy apenada por que sabía que sería más de una vez que le pisaría los pies, soy muy torpe para esas cosas y más con un hombre de buen parentesco.

- No está mal para ser de dos pies izquierdos, mi lady.

- -///-… Cielos, si llego a pisarte, mil disculpas.

- Tranquila, será un alagio para mis pies.

- …- Se me hacía raro su comportamiento, pero decidí disfrutar de la velada- … … Como usted diga.

Fue cuando vi a la pareja más admirada por todo el reino, Link y Zelda bailando en el centro de la pista… Realmente se veían hermosos, en especial Link… Como que la tristeza me quería invadir y el deseo de bailar una pieza con el rey de Hyrule se hacía mayor, mas no tuve otro remedio que borrar esos pensamientos y concentrarme con Hirozuma.

- "¡Ya!... Olvídalo, ya… Su corazón ya fue correspondido… Y no puedes hacer nada… No eres capaz de romper tal lazo, no eres así y no debe ser así…"

- ¿Pasa algo, Señorita Aoi?

- ……….. -.-… No, no ocurre nada… … Sigamos bailando.

Dejando tales pensamientos, pasaron las horas y la luna marcaba la medianoche junto a las campanadas góticas del reloj. La fiesta parecía continuar pero una misión estaba por comenzar, la reunión secreta de la tribu sheikah.

- Señorita, ya es hora.

- … Sí, Hirozuma.

Sin perder tiempo, nos fuimos sigilosamente hacia los pasillos del castillo. Ni tiempo tuve de ver a mi hermano, a Cyan y los demás… Ni siquiera al hombre misterioso…

- ¿Estás lista, Aoi?- Impa llegó como de costumbre.

- Sí.- Le respondí un poco nerviosa.

- No te preocupes por tu hijo, Sheik y Hikari están de vigilias.

- Oh, me parece bien, Impa.

- Ya debemos irnos.- Nos apuró Hirozuma.

Y por orden del código secreto de los sheikah, me fueron prohibidas revelar el lugar y la forma de la reunión en que se llegó a realizar (inclusive lo que se declaró y se conversó referente a mi presencia), por lo que no los podré escribir ni decirlo salvo que surja la necesidad de hacerlo y sólo cuando se presente el único momento en que se me vería obligado a cumplir tales condiciones). Lo único que les puedo decir, es que la ceremonia fue una de las cosas más bellas e increíbles que mi corazón pudo haberlo experimentado.

La duración fue tan larga que, cuando regresé al castillo, el sol hacía su aparición en el alba… Mi cansancio era muy grande por la desvelada, por lo que Impa me dio la oportunidad de ir a recostarme y dormir por un tiempo definido mientras que ella cuidaría de mi hijo para recuperar fuerzas para cumplir con mi primer mandato… Recibir el entrenamiento puro de los sheikah por medio de mi instructora, mas mi entrada no fue única por mí y mis compañeros que me guiaron desde un principio, Clow estaba esperando desde el pasillo de la entrada del castillo (entre las sombras, tal como acostumbra hacer) esperando mi llegada.

- ¿Dónde andabas, Aoi?- Pregunto un poco preocupado.

- Lo siento, Clow. Pero ella no puede decir nada, mas que decir que estuvo cumpliendo con un designio del destino.- Respondió en mi lugar Impa.

- ……….. Con tal de que no la metan en más problemas con sus estupideces de la Trifuerza.

- …- Preferí quedarme callada, sin embargo lo miraba con mucha tranquilidad.

- Si el destino la trajo es por u propósito… Tal como lo trajeron a usted y al hijo de Aoi también.- Agregó Hirozuma un poco molesto.

- A eso me refiero… Lo que decidan las "diosas" es sólo para cometer suicidios u homicidios…

- ¡Basta, hermano!- Lo detuve ante su agresión verbal.

- Lo mejor será no decir nada… Por favor…

- ……………………. Sólo por que te ves cansada, no diré más… Podría hacerte daño si te presionas nuevamente.

- Gracias, hermano.

- Bien, dejemos que duerma lo necesario para su entrenamiento.- Dijo Impa decidida.

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Pero…!

- Tranquilo, hermano… No me pasará nada.

- ……………..- Clow estaba realmente irritado- … Ven, hermana. Te llevaré a tu cuarto.

- Hirozuma, cuidaremos de su hijo cuando despierte… Necesita descansar.

- Sí, Impa. Como usted diga.

Como si estuviera herida después de una gran batalla, mi hermano me sostenía de un brazo para cuidarme de un desvanecimiento y evitar caer al suelo. Yo sólo pensaba en las consecuencias que podría traer ante este hecho, pero si así era la forma en que podía cuidar y proteger la vida de mi hijo entonces que así fuera… Sólo esperaba que mi hermano pudiera comprenderlo y ayudarme a cumplir con mi destino… Sin importar el por qué o de qué del juicio de las diosas de este reino… Y el juicio divino de nuestro Dios Eterno…


	10. Chapter 10

**COMIENZA UNA NUEVA VIDA**

- ………………………………………………………….. ¿Quién está llorando?... ¿De dónde proviene?

Había tanta oscuridad que no podía distinguir entre una cosa y otra, mas los lamentos de una voz agonizada resonaba con gran fuerza, que tampoco podía distinguir el lugar donde surgía.

- ¡¿Hola?!... ¡¿Quién está ahí?!... ¡¿Puedo ayudarte?!

De pronto, muy a lo lejos se veía la silueta de una niña de 12 años, podía ver que su cabellera era negra (más que la misma oscuridad), su piel era extremadamente blanca… e incluso algo grisácea… con unos vestidos sucios y maltratados.

- Oh, pobre… ¡¿Estás bien, pequeña?!- Conforme me fui acercando, poco a poco se iban revelando un par de alas, al parecer de un ángel, pero éstas estaban casi desplumadas y con muchas manchas negras en las mismas- ¡…!- Súbitamente frené al notar que ella no era una simple niña… e incluso comenzaba ya a titubear si realmente era buena idea ir en su ayuda.

- Snif… snif… Pobre de tu agonía.

- ¿Eh?- Respondí con exaltación.

- ………………………- Al girar su rostro para dirigir su vista a la mía, el horror se marcó en mi cara al ver que se trataba de una niña muerta (ya que sólo tenía las cuencas de los ojos y al no poseer una nariz mas que sus fosas nasales) con ciertos rasgo de piel- ………. Sufrirá en el lago de los lamentos.

La impresión fue tan grande… que desperté demasiado agitada de mi cama… Miré con demasiado miedo a mi alrededor, pero todo estaba en orden, sólo había mucha calma en el lugar y el sol que resplandecía con gran vigor por mi ventana, logrando calmar mi agitado corazón y respirar con más tranquilidad.

- ":………………. Eso… fue muy extraño…"- Pensé aún alterada- " 'Sufrirá en el lago de los lamentos'… ¿Habrá sido sólo…?"

Aún confundida en mis pensamientos decidí levantarme, pues ese sueño logró espantar también mi cansancio, además de sentir que había dormido lo suficiente. Lavé mi rostro y salí de mi habitación para saber el paradero de mi hijo, no tardé mucho en ver que estaba siendo entrenado nuevamente por Link y que Impa junto con Hirozuma los observaban muy atentos.

- Oh, Señorita Aoi… … Ya está levantada.

- Ohm… -///-… Sí… Creo que descansé lo suficiente.

- ¿Uh¡Mami!- Sin evitarlo corrió hacia mí para abrazarme- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- …………………….

- … ¿Aoi?- Preguntó Impa.

- … U… Muy bien hijo, en verdad dormí de maravilla.

- ¡Qué bueno, mamá! Link me estaba enseñando cómo evadir al enemigo.

- ¡Qué bien!... ¬u¬… Así podrás evadir el contacto de las niñas.

- oo?- Todos no entendían al principio.

- Sobre todo los asquerosos besos… XD…

- U… A mi hijo nunca le ha gustado el besuqueo y lo empalagoso de las niñas.

- ¬u¬… Eso desearás cuando tenga novia, hermana.

- : (… ¡Tío!

- XD… No noté que nos escucharas desde atrás.

- -u-… Es obvio… No por nada me dicen "La sombra"

- …

- ¿Lista para el entrenamiento?

- Impa¿cuánto durará? Quiero jugar con mi mamá en el atardecer.

- Bueno, ya van para aquello de las 2:00 de la tarde… Y la hora de la comida está por comenzar…

- Impa, por qué no dejas que jueguen y mañana la entrenas… Salvo que sea en la noche.- Sugirió Link con su enorme sonrisa.

- Mi hijo duerme después de la cena, sería un buen momento.

- … Está bien… Pero durará hasta la media noche.

- Me parece bien.- Le respondí segura.

- ¬u¬… Y Link tendrá qué ayudarnos en algunos momentos, como el de la lección de hoy.

- …………. OO!!!... … ¿Yo qué¿Y en qué?

- -u-… Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. Ahora vayamos al comedor, ya es hora de la comida.- Todos nos fuimos retirando hacia dicho lugar, pero aún no estaba muy tranquila que digamos.

- ¬.¬… ¿Estás segura de cumplir dicha exigencia, hermana?

- No seas tan dramático, por supuesto que lo lograré…..

- ¿Qué pasa?

- … ¿No has visto de casualidad a Cyan? No lo he visto desde la noche anterior.

- ¿El mequetrefe con alas?... -.-… Ese infeliz se encuentra en el quinto sueño sobre tu almohada.

- ¿Durmió conmigo?... XD… Ni cuenta me di.

- - -U… Ni creo que él se haya dado cuenta.

- U…

Finalmente llegamos al comedor real, para ser sincera, los platillos se veían deliciosos: desde el típico pavo al horno hasta el clásico cerdo asado, los postres eran para saborearlos con gran deleite, lo único malo era la bebida ya que era una cierta variedad de vino y yo no era muy dada a las bebidas alcohólicas.

Después de la comida, todos se fueron a sus deberes: Link y Zelda I fueron a arreglar cierto debate entre unos aldeanos que reclamaban ciertos terrenos que supuestamente a uno les pertenecía y al otro se le fue robada y viceversa. Impa fue a llevar a Zelda II de paseo en el gran mercado del pueblo del castillo y realizar algunas compras, Nohansen (ya con su nuevo cargo) fue a entrenar a los soldados con nuevas tácticas de agresión y evasión hacia el enemigo; mientras que Shirou y yo fuimos guiados por Hikari y Hirozuma por todo el reino, mostrándonos las maravillas de la naturaleza, las diferentes culturas que existían en ese reino y algunos pasajes secretos en caso de ser necesario para un peligro o escape vital para nosotros.

La noche se acercaba y los habitantes se retiraban poco a poco a sus hogares, nosotros habíamos tomado un receso en el Lago Hylia en medio de una gran isla disfrutando de la paz y quietud que proyectaba ese lugar.

- Siempre me ha gustado estar en este lugar, por alguna extraña razón…- Lo dije en voz baja mientras seguía recargada en ese enorme árbol seco marcado con un gran rasguño de algún desconocido.

- ¿Dijiste algo Señorita Aoi?

- No, nada, Hirozuma… Sólo dije que me agrada mucho este lugar.

- Oye, mamá… ¿Ya notaste la primera estrella?- Me preguntó recostado en mis piernas.

- No… El sol no se ha ocultado lo suficiente, cariño.

- ¿No es hermoso el anochecer, hermano?- Preguntó Hikari algo nostálgica.

- Sí… Y más si estás con quien más quieres.- Sin haberme dado cuenta, lo había susurrado mirándome con melancolía.

- ¡Mira¡La primera estrella!- Gritó Hikari emocionada.

- ¡Es verdad, y qué hermosa está!- Siguió mi hijo de la misma manera.

- He escuchado que los deseos se cumplen si los pides a la primera estrella antes de que salgan las demás.

- Eso es muy romántico, Aoi. ¿Por qué no pedimos cada quien uno?

- … Es una buena idea, Hikari.

Todos cerramos los ojos, guardando silencio por unos instantes, después abrimos al casi al mismo tiempo nuestros ojos para vernos unos a otros ciertamente emocionados.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pediste, Hikari?- Preguntó Shirou.

- No se puede decir…- Interrumpí- … o el deseo no se cumplirá.

- Uf… Y no queremos que eso ocurra¿cierto, hermanito?- Preguntó algo pícara mientras le daba de codazos al hombro de su hermano, logrando ponerlo algo sonrojado.

- Bueno… Debemos regresar, ya es noche y no es muy seguro.

- … Sí, es cierto. Vámonos, Hirozuma.

Caminamos por el puente que conducía a tierras firmes, mientras que yo observaba el cielo para seguir contemplando las estrellas (ya que adoro verlas brillar en ese firmamento azul nocturno). Estaba muy estrellado, como nunca antes lo había visto, estaba verdaderamente fascinada con esto.

- ¡Cuidado!- Me tomó del hombro Hirozuma para evitar mi tropiezo con la lápida que se encontraba a mitad del camino- Pudiste caer.

- … Lo siento, no volverá a suceder.

- …- Hikari lo observaba extrañada.- … ¿Ya entraron en confianza? Por que ahora no le habló de usted.

- ¡Hermana!

- Pues no sé por qué me hablaba de usted… - Aclaré con una gran sonrisa, cerrando mis ojos de la misma manera- … si siempre he sido su amiga desde que llegué a este lugar.

La verdad no llegaba a comprender, pero el rostro del joven sheikah se había sonrojado más de lo esperado logrando provocar una ligera sonrisa a todos los presentes (inclusive a mí)

Al fin habíamos llegado al castillo y la hora de la cena se hacía sonar por todas partes Los reyes de Hyrule, sus hiujos, Impa, Cyan, Navi, mi hijo y yo; nos encontrábamos en el comedor real, todos cenábamos en silencio hasta que la reina de Hyrule rompió esa cadena.

- ¿Y qué les pareció el reino?

- Tienen unas tierras muy admirables y glamorosas.

- Sí, una de las mejores y con grandes dimensiones de propiedad.- Agregó Sir Nohansen, orgulloso.

- ... Por cierto¿alguien ha visto a mi hermano?

- ¿Quién es tu hermano?

- - -U... El pelinegro que se hace llamar Clow, Cyan.

- ¡Ah! Entonces tú eres Aoi¿cierto?- Preguntó Navi un poco seria.- Al afirmarle con el movimiento de mi cabeza, ello prosiguió- Bueno... Antes, debo presentarme, soy Navi. Ex compañera de viaje del Héroe del Tiempo.

- Mucho gusto. Respondí gustosa.

- Ya lo sabíamos.- Agregó Shirou un poco emocionado.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- Preguntó Navi exaltada.

- Eeehhhhh... Es que Cyan nos ha hablado mucho de tí... ...

- ¿Lo he hecho?- Y, sin poder evitarlo, lo aplasté sobre el plato para la taza de té, ya que las hadas comían, con el puño de mi mano.

- ... Por favor continúa.

- ¬.¬... Como decía si es que aún no lo saben, vivo en los bosques por las cercanías de Kokiri Forest...

- U... Ya veo.

- ... Pero Saria me pidió de favor que le avisara a Clow que fuera a verla por que tenía algo muy importante qué decirl.

- ...- No es que me dieran celos de hermandad¿pero qué sería tan importante como para posponer la cena?

- Bueno... Sólo esperemos que sean noticias gratas.- Y sin poder hacer más, seguí con mi platillo.

- ... ... Cyan¿estás bien?- Preguntó Navi algo preocupada al ver el estado agonizante de Cyan.

- Xx... Ya me estoy acostumbrando.

A lo lejos, sin percatarnos de su presencia, una silueta disfrazada por la sombra de la noche escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

- Bah!... Nada interesante. Aunque... lo del sabio del bosque podría ser de utilidad...

- Recuerda que tenemos órdenes de vigilar a los sheikahs en primer lugar, hermano.

- ... Deberías estar atento con los otros sheikahs.

- Tranquilo, los hermanos sheikahs fueron a custodiar su templo.

- Jum... ¡Patético!... Viven bajo las sombras del olvido para proteger la gloria del infortunio...

- ¿Podría ser?

- Sabes, deberías ir a mirujear por si acaso revelaran el secreto que tanto buscamos, Ryuku.

- Ya lo he hecho, hermano. Pero nada que yo no haya visto en ellos ni en el templo.

- Debimos aprovechar la noche en que se llevaron a la chica nueva.

De pronto, un viento repentino y frío agitó las oscuras capas de los acechadores.

- ...- El que se hacía llamar por Ryuku miró al cielo nocturno por unos momentos- Había mucha vigilancia, nos hubiera descubierto.

- Es verdad...- El silencio sólo era interrumpido por las risas y amenaciones que desprendíamos en esa noche- ... ¿Y si logramos hacer que uno de ellos nos sirva?

- Eso nunca pasará.

- ¿Y qué me dices del que se hace llamar Sheik?

- ¿...?

- Él sirvió a nuestro padre, siendo sirviente de la realeza.

- Pero a fin de cuentas lo traicionó, ocultando información vital del Héroe del Tiempo.

- Pero también, a fin y al cabo, traicionó a sus protegidos.

- ...

- Recuerda, hermano, que todo ser vivo tiene un grado de maldad...- Comenzaba a observar muy minuciosamente al sheikah de doble identidad, quien se encontraba en un rincón de la biblioteca real, desviando un poco a la derecha para con dicha ventana- ... sólo hay qué saber cómo despertarla.

- ... Me temo que Sheik no lo hizo por maldad, Yuroi.

- Quizás...- Fue entonces que regresó la vista hacia nosotros- ... pero tenemos muy buenos candidatos.

Y como si el viento se los llevara con fuerza, desaparecieron del lugar en menos de un pestañeo.

- ¿Ya está dormido, Aoi?

- Finalmente, Shirou está durmiendo, Cyan... -u-...

- Bien, vayamos con Lady Impa para dar comienzo a tu entrenamiento.

- Muy bien, vayaamos.

En tanto nos dirigíamos al campo de entrenamiento, al fin nos habíamos topado con mi hermano.

- ¿Todo bien, hermano?- Le pregunté un poco preocupada.

- Sí, no te preocupes.

- ¿Y... para qué te llamó?

- ...- Por alguna extraña razón, su silencio me había provocado un tremendo escalofrío.

- ... ¿Clow?

- Tranquila, mañana te digo. ¿Navy ya se fue?

- Sí, hace poco.- Respondió Cyan.

- Ok, bueno, suerte con tu primer entrenamiento, yo estoy cansado y me iré a dormir, si no te molesta, hermana.

- En lo más mínimo, pero no has cenado.

- No te preocupes, Saria me ofreció algo de cenar.

- Qué bien.

Mi hermano se fue retirando de nosotros, dirigiéndose a su habitación y deseánome la mejor de la suerte y ordenado a Sheik al verlo en el pasillo que cuidara a mi hijo, la cual no le gustó la forma en que lo pidió.

- Disculpa a mi hermano. Ya lo conoces, no puede evitar las amenazas y su indiferencia... --U...

- Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado... - -... Sin embargo, mi superior me a dado ese mismo mandato.

- ... Qué bien. Bueno, debemos irnos, Cyan.

- Sí, es descortés hacer esperar a tu tutora.

- ¬¬... No exageres.

- ¬.¬...

En fin, nos fuimos al punto de reunión, escuchando las "sugerencias" para un mejor aprendizaje durante el entrenamiento. Curiosamente, sólo se encontraba Link en ese lugar.

- ... Buenas noches, Link.- El rey no se había percatado de nuestra presencia, puesto que estaba contemplando el estrellado cielo.

- Uhm...- Finalmente volteó a saludarnos con su misma carisma, aunque algo diferente- Buenas noches, Aoi; buenas noches, Cyan. Yo, contemplaba las estrellas, están muy luminosas el día de hoy.

- Sí, hoy están muy hermosas.- Pero su inquietante mirada perdida me desconcertaba- ... ¿Impa no ha llegado?

- No, dijo que nos esperaría en los bosques deHyrule.- Creo que por mi rostro preocupado supo mi ignorancia- Je... No te preocupes, yo te guiaré... ...

- Al igual que yo, Señorita Aoi...- Se agregó Cyan muy seguro de sí mismo.

- ¬¬U ... Gracias, pero se lo dejo en las manos del rey.

- ¬¬... Mala.

- n.nU... Bueno, será mejor que montemos. Aquí está tu caballo, Aoi.

El caballo era de raza árabe, con pelaje bla co al igual que su crin, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color zafiro. El único problema era que yo nunca en mivida había montado un caballo, así que, armándome de valor, lo monté con cierto miedo.

- Descuida, Yuki es tranquilo. ¡Hiya, Epona!

- Gulp... Sujétate, Cyan.

- T-T... Diosas, apiádanse de este humilde ser.

- ¬¬... ¡Hiya!... Woooooooo!

Efectivamente, era muy tranquilo... ¡Pero muy veloz!

- o ... Despacio, caballito!- Gritaba un poco desesperada.

- No es posible que aún no sepamos nada de ese amuleto- Era una mujer encapuchada quien maldecía en lo más oscuro de una mazmorra.

- Yo sugerería que nos infiltráramos en los pensamentos de los sheikahs, Hi.- Habló Yuroi para revelar al fin su cínico rostro.

- De nada servirá...- Replicó una segunda mujer quien también ocultaba su rostro- Eso quisimos al mandar al demonio al cuerpo de Impa, pero, al parecer, manejan un tipo de "bloqueo" que impiden que esencias ajenas a su aura dominen su cerebro y sus pensamientos.

- Y la fuerza de mi padre va debilitándose cada vez más.- Complementó Ryuku con enojo, mostrando su rostro angustiado, y al igual que su hermano, su aspecto era muy similar a su padre.

- El chi oscuro que recolectamos del Héroe delDestino ha servido pero no fue suficiente.

- ... Aiz¿qué me puedes decir de la tal Aoi?

- Mmm... Ahora que la mencionas, Yuroi, hay algo en particular que me llama la atención.

- ¿Como qué? Sólo es una aprendiz.

- Una aprendiz, Ryuku, que fue capaz de expulsar un shimiki del cuerpo de su hermano y que hasta ahora reciste como si nada el Mal del Ojo Negro.

- Es verdad, Aiz... Nuestro hechizo era para que estuviera ahora bajo una tumba.

- ¿Realmente hicieron bien el conjuro, brujas?

- ¡¿Acaso dudas de nuestro poder, Ryuku?!

- Pues...

La discución fue interrumpida por los lamentos de lo que sería un alma en pena. Hi se acercó a una clase de esfra de cristal que contenía una especie de neblina roja mezclada a un verde espectro.

- ... Ya veo...

- ¿Qué dice mi padre?

- Nuestroamo tiene algo en mente, Yuroi...

- ¿En serio?

- Dice que la mujer aún no lleva la disciplina y el conocimiento de ser una sheikah. ni sus secretos ni sus devociones.

- Entonces será cuando le digan el lugar donde esconden el amuleto, Hi.

- Así es, ryuku.

- Entonces que así sea. Sólo espero que mi padre soporte el tiempo.

- Tranquilo, amo Yuroi. Será el tiempo quien lo llegue a liberar, jujujujujuju...

Después de una fracción de hora, entramos a los bosques perdidos dejando a mi caballo y a Epona en a entrada del bosque.

- Hogar, dulce hogar.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Impa nos espera en un claro que se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí.

Al principio creía que el rubio nos guiaría al jardín sagrado, donde se encuentra la entrada al Templo Bosque; pero conforme caminábamos, el lugar era menos reconocible para mí.

Caminamos alrededor de diez minutos y, finalmente, llegamos al claro y al fondo se encontraba Impa, esperándonos pacientemente.

- Los esperaba.- Dijo con tranquilidad la mujer de cabellos platinados.- Bienvenidos a la primera etapa de entrenamiento. Aoi, en esta sesión abriremos uno de tus sentidos primordiales para la supervivencia misional o de defensa.

- Entendido.

- Por hoy, Link será testigo a causa de su requerimiento como punto de apoyo invocar el reto.

- ...- El trío desconocíamos sus intenciones.

- ¿Preparada, Aoi?

- ... Por supuesto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos!

Lamento otra vez por la graaaaaaaaaan demora y por que el cap sea algo corto, pero he tenido muchas ocupaciones, pero al parecer esa racha ya está por finalizar y podré escribir un poco más seguido (pues también la inspiración está de mi lado... 0)

Les agradezco mucho por leer este capítulo y estar al corriente de esa historia, me da mucho gusto que lo sigan leyendo. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y si lo desean dejen sus reviews, me siento satisfecha con saber que lo leyeron. Que tengan un buen día y nos veremos pronto, cuídense. Ciaoito.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Zelda no me pertenecen, sino a la compañía Nintendo y más que nada, a Shigeru Miyamoto. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni de beneficencia propia, sólo es por diversión y por entretener a los lectores… Y para sacar el estrés sin violencia… XD… El personaje Clow Riusaky le pertenece al usuario con el mismo nombre, con su autorización para manejarlo en esta historia.**

**PENAS EN EL OLVIDO**

- ...- No tenía ni fuerzas para articular alguna palabra, caminaba por el oscuro pasillo, por aquello de las 2 de la madrugada, a rastras.

- Estos tipejos te matarán, hermana.

- ...-Esta era una de las pocas veces que lo veía con fastidio- ... No me importa, con tal de tener la mejor fuerza para proteger a mi hijo. -Le dije con desgano- ... ¿Cómo está Shirou?

- Él sigue dormido, me quedé con él hasta que sentí que habías llegado.

- Gracias. -Le dije con una fatídica sonrisa- Me daré un baño e iré a dormir con él.

- Por tu bien, por favor... Por cierto, ¿Por qué tantos granos en la cara?

- No son granos, son picaduras.

-Le dije con cierto fastidio lo cual también notó que en mis manos y partes de mi cuerpo resaltaban dichas heridas, provocando una cara de horror y enojo- ¡¿Pues qué demonios te picó?!

- Te lo diré en la mañana. Quiero dormir. -Reproché, aunque ya muy desganada.

- Ok... Que descanses.

- Tú también, hermano.

Después del baño, dormí como si estuviera en el paraíso, tranquila y relajada. Hacía mucho que no dormía así.

"Junta tus fuerzas, ahora... Que las penas se avecinan"

A la mañana siguiente, mi hijo me despertó con una extrañeza en su rostro.

- Mamá, ¿qué te pasó en tu cara?

- ¿Mi cara?... Oh... No es nada malo, son sólo picaduras.

- Son muy grandes.

- Imagínate los engendros del bosque... -Dije en voz baja y molesta.

- ¿Qué dijiste, mamá?

- ... Nada, cariño... Vístete, que se acerca la hora del desayuno.

- Sip. -Dijo con mucha alegría y se dirigió al lavabo.

- ... Mi pequeño...

- Crece rápido, ¿no es así?

- Hermano, un día te daré una desconocida por cometer un accidente con estas apariciones tuyas. -Le dije un poco asustada, al ver que estaba casi que detrás mío.

- Lo siento, hermana. Hacía mucho que no utilizaba mis poderes. -Se expresó algo burlón y travieso, pues le gustaba mucho darme esas sorpresas.

- Sí, claro.

- ¿No te incomoda dormir con esa ropa en vez de una pijama?

- Me acostumbro. -Le dije un poco seria.

- ... ¿Y ya me vas a decir quién te causó esas picaduras?

- Sólo si me dices a qué fuiste con Saria. -Se lo propuse con cierta seriedad.

- ¿Vas a comenzar? Ya te dije que no quiero hacerla malvada... por ahora... -Y con esa facilidad dibujó una desfigurada sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sé que eso fue sólo un juego entre nosotros, pero estabas serio cuando te fuiste con ella.

- Primero cuéntame lo tuyo, te pregunté primero. -Puso sus manos tras su nuca en espera de mi historia.

- ¿Vas a decirle lo de las picaduras? -Preguntó mi hijo ya limpio del rostro.

- Sí... Pero le irá mal al que se ría. -No entendían, pero de todas formas asintieron- Bien, todo fue parte del entrenamiento...

FLASH BACK

- ¿Estás lista? -Preguntó Impa seria.

- Estoy lista.

- Bien, acompáñame. Tú también, Link.

Ambos la seguimos, hasta llegar a una parte del claro que llevaba una gran muralla y columnas irregulares de barro y tierra.

- Este es el hogar de unos insectos llamados 'firantugs'.

- ¿Firantugs? -Le pregunté a Impa, pero la respuesta me la dio Link.

- Hormigas aladas que en sus colmillos sueltan un tipo de gas que, al hacer contacto con el oxígeno, provoca una ligera llama lo cual quema la superficie al mismo tiempo que la muerde.

Al sospechar claramente a lo que sería, pasé discreta pero pesadamente la saliva.

- Lo primero que desarrollarás son el sentido del oído y la vista. Al momento que los firantugs salgan de su guarida, éstos comenzarán a formar un enjambre...

- ... Entiendo...

- Entrarás a ese enjambre y la atravesarás sin sufrir lesión alguna. Ésta será tu primera etapa.

- ... Ok... -Respondí nerviosa.

- Link, por favor, toca la melodía de la tormenta.

- Está bien.

Link sacó su ahora ocarina sagrada, la Ocarina del Tiempo, y comenzó a entonar Song of Storm. Mágicamente, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y los truenos comenzaron a rugir, acompañados de una intensa lluvia.

Observaba atentamente el colosal nido de dichos insectos mientras que el frío de las gotas empapaban mis cabellos y la ropa, provocándome más de un escalofrío. Finalmente, los firantugs salieron, sorprendiéndome el tamaño de esas cosas por ser como uvas rojas volando por los alrededores.

- El enjambre está listo, prepárate.

Dichas palabras de Impa, hicieron que mis ojos se dilataran al máximo y mis oídos se abrieron como nunca.

- ... ¡Ahora!"

END FLASH BACK

- Y por las picaduras, no tuviste éxito, hermana.

- No es fácil, me llevó casi todo el tiempo de entrenamiento para lograr esquivar la mitad del enjambre.

- Wow... Pues avanzaste mucho, mamá.

- Gracias, hijo. Pero ya debes vestirte o Zelda hija entrará de súbito y te verá en fachas.

- ... Es cierto, ya me visto.

Shirou tomó sus ropas y entró al baño y cerró la puerta

- ...... Muy bien. ¿De qué hablaron tú y Saria?

- ...

- ¿Clow?

- Fue sobre ti... -Me quedé un poco inquieta con la respuesta- No estoy muy tranquilo con ese hechizo que te hizo la cosa esa que manipuló a Impa.

- ... Pero yo me siento bien. Además, ¿por qué con Saria y no con Impa, Link o Zelda?

- Impa... No conocía el hechizo y el libro que busqué en la biblioteca tenía páginas incompletas... -¿Páginas incompletas? Eso era extraño para mí- pensé en silencio, pues acostumbro a hablar en voz alta- ... Link, fue quien me dijo que buscara ese libro, pues en su aventura en la fortaleza gerudo encontró dicho objeto... Zelda, sabes que la odio....

- Ok ok... La odias... Pero volviendo al tema, ¿en qué te inquieta realmente?

- ... Tengo miedo que te pase algo.

- ...

- He leído que un mal que no se arranca en su totalidad, con el tiempo puede causar efectos irreversibles... incluso la muerte...

- ... Pero no pienses en eso...

- ¿Y por qué no? No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero los ataques han comenzado... Primero yo, luego Impa... -Ahí comprendí su temor completamente, ellos habían tenido la suerte de seguir vivos ante esos males, pero él no sabe si mi fuerza interna me ayudaría a salir con vida e incluso la vida de mi hijo.

- ... No temas... Tú siempre me has dicho que tengo una fuerza inmensa...

- Pero, ¿y si no es lo suficiente?

- Ya estoy listo, mamá.

- ... Te ves hermoso con esa vestimenta. -Intenté esconder la preocupación de mi rostro.

- Seh... Todo un principito.

- Tío... -El cometario no le fue de muy agrado suyo, sin evitar un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

- Buenos días a todos

- Vaya, el bello durmiente ha despertado.

- Jum... -Se indignó un poco el hada.

- Acostúmbrate, Cyan... - -... Así es él y nunca cambiará.

- Pues debería, o así no conseguirá una mujer.

- Para TU información, soy casado, con una hermosa y valiosa mujer, y que me ha dado dos hermosas bendiciones...

- Paciencia y tolerancia... Sobre todo, paciencia... -Dijo Cyan algo burlón... un error qu casi le costó la vida.

- ¡ESO COSTARA TU PELLEJO, MALDITO!

- DAAAAHHHHH¡¡¡!!! NO ME MATES!!!

- Clow... -Le hablé seria.

- ... Sólo por que hay un niño presente, de no ser por Shirou ya serías un rompecabezas.

- Gulp... -El hada se puso más azul de lo normal.

- Ay hermano... ¿Qué haré contigo?

- Muajajajajajajajaja...

- Da miedo. -Confirmó el hada ante su macabra risa.

- Así es mi tío. -Ya resignado, intentó calmarlo. -Vamos, Cyan. El que llegue al último es un huevo podrido. -Y sin previo aviso, salió corriendo hacia el comedor.

- ¡Hey! ¡No estaba listo, espérame! -Y lo siguió a todo vuelo.

- ... Esa hada...

- Clow, ya sé que te molesta algo el tema... Pero, ¿qué pudiste saber con Saria?

- Saria no está muy segura, sólo me dijo que te cuidara en todo momento, por si acaso.

- ... Tranquilo, sé que no tengo nada malo... "O eso creo"... -No pude evitar poner una cara de duda conmigo misma, lo cual llegó a preocuparlo un poco.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ... Sí, creo que sí.

No muy conforme a mi respuesta, nos dirigimos a dicho lugar para acompañar a mi hijo y la realeza. Desde entonces, no ocurrió anomalía alguna.

Los meses iban pasando, lento y apresurado a la vez, extrañamente sin ataques ni sospechas del enemigo... lo cual llegaba a inquietarme mucho... Sin embargo, cosas pasaban en el castillo, al menos de forma no natural. Link, cada vez se le presenciaba esa ira en su cuerpo, que gracias a Dios no era liberada en su familia, sino cuando andaba solo, generalmente; en muchas ocasiones me topaba con heridas en sus nudillos frente a una pared maltratada, no lo entendía, no sabía el por qué de dicha ira, pero lo que más me alertaba eran sus torrentes lágrimas que surcaban su rostro amargado... era como si penara por algo, como si quisiera ser aliviado. Intentaba acercarme para ayudarlo, pero sabía que podría haber mal entendidos y lo que menos deseaba en mi corazón era que hubiera confusiones con terceros y así meter problemas con su familia.

Seis meses pasaron desde entonces, casi el año terminaba. Mis entrenamientos comenzaban a dar sus frutos, ya era oficialmente una sheikah; tenía todas las habilidades desarrolladas y mis conocimientos bien marcados. Mi hijo Shirou, con asombro de muchos (y de su servidora), tenía madera para ser guerrero, ya que empleaba todas las técnicas de ataque y defensa que el Héroe del Tiempo aprendió con su destino, cuando era niño. Mi hermano, a pesar de ser misterioso, pude saber y descubrir que entrenaba en privado, no sólo con sus armas, sino también en sus poderes... Sé que los emplea para el bien, pero nunca pude confiar en esos poderes oscuros, por el simple hecho de ser el lado negativo, temía que llegaran a usarlo para una artimaña... Zelda, por su parte, le enseñaba a su hija los poderes de la luz y la hechicería al menos en cuestiones de magia blanca, ya que no se podía saber cuándo las necesitaría. Nohansen, en cambio, mostraba su liderazgo con gran resplandor, ya que preparaba a sus hombres con la mejor calidad en fuerza y estrategia, al igual que en supervivencia.

Tenía qué admitirlo, pero el compañerismo fiel de Hirozuma logró penetrar un poco esa barrera que protegía mi corazón, sin embargo, el temor por vivir el pasado me aterraba y no permitía que esos hermosos sentimientos que una vez brotaron en mi pecho volvieran a brotar y resurgir... Eso me causaba una pena enorme conmigo misma... Cyan, finalmente, intentó llevar una relación con Navi, un verdadero reto para él, pues Cyan es... bueno... torpe y despistado y Navi... pues... fastidiosa y astuta, supongo.

Pasaron los días, aún calmados y pacíficos, hasta que cayó una noche, una senda oscura por la ausencia de la luna nocturna; nuevamente pasaba por ese pasillo tan solitario y, quizás, olvidado, y así se encontraba el rey de esas tierras... Golpeando una vez más esa pared, sacando esa rabia desconsoladora y violenta, solo en su pesar...

- ... Eso no está bien... -Me dije en silencio y a causa de la lástima que me causaba ver dicha escena, me armé de valor y tomé una decisión- ... Con o sin problemas, necesita ayuda... Sólo espero que no sea tan fuerte el asunto.

Sigilosamente me acerqué al guerrero, me detuve a un cuerpo de distancia y tomé un pesado respiro para hablarle con cierto miedo- ... Link... - Pude sentir su cuerpo perplejarse y al voltear, sus ojos estaban horrorizados por unos instantes, pero al reconocerme guardó su compostura, mostrando un insignificante suspiro.

- ... Aoi... Por un momento pensé que era Zelda...

- ... Link... Lamento entrometerme, pero últimamente... yo...te he visto de esta manera... ¿Qué ocurre?

- ....... No es nada.. -Se recargó en la pared, topando su cabeza sin fuerzas.

- No, Link. Algo te ocurre... Dime, ¿no has hablado con Zelda?

- ... No puedo...

- ¿Que no puedes ¿Es sobre Zelda?

- No precisamente. -Finalmente, volvió a darme la cara- Estoy maldito, Aoi...

- ¿Cómo que... maldito?

- Aoi, no es desconfíe de ti... Pero, si te digo esto... A ti, a Zelda, o a cualquiera que sea de este mundo... La maldición los mataría............ Estoy condenado... -Nuevamente, golpeó con gran fuerza la pared.

- ... Pero, sabes que tanto como Clow, mi hijo y yo no pertenecemos a este mundo... Somos de distinta dimensión... Anda... -Le coloqué mi mano en su hombro- ... puedes decírmelo.

Se inquietó un poco al escuchar mis palabras de aliento, pero pude ver en sus ojos un rayo de esperanza para él, así que aceptó y nos dirigimos a la cámara de los secretos para revelarme su desdicha.

- Bien, Link. Con confianza.

- ... No sé cómo decirlo... Es algo... alarmante...

- Tranquilo, no hay prisa... Ordena tus ideas y después me lo relatas.

- ... Gracias...

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, tú ayudaste a mi hermano en muchas ocasiones. -Le dediqué una leve sonrisa para darle n poco más de calma.

- ... Impa debió decirte del incidente con la máscara de la deidad, ¿cierto?

- ... Pero ella dijo que no lo recordabas.

- Mentí. -Eso me sobresaltó un poco- Le dije eso por su propia protección.

Sin dejar de observarlo, me pregunta muchas cosas, pero de sólo ver esos ojos atormentados, tan temerosos y llenos de desesperación, comprendí que lo que me decía era verdad. Sentía curiosidad del por qué de esas mentiras, pero en mi cuerpo me decía lo contrario, sin embargo, no me era capaz de dejarlo en ese estado puesto que, impaciente por descargar si dolor, me confió su secreto.

- Dime, ¿por qué lo maldito, Link?... -Me miraba de la misma manera- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en ese día?

- ... No estoy muy seguro... -Se encogió un poco de los brazos, como si de esa manera encontraría las palabras para revelar el suceso- Muchas escenas son borrosas.

- Entonces, sólo intenta decirme lo que recuerdas.

- Yo... -Con esfuerzo, intentaba articular palabras- ... Yo me dirigía al bosque para ver a Saria, ya que tenía tiempo sin verla. Recuerdo, que hice una parada en el Rancho Lon Lon para comprarle a Zelda algunas cosas de allí, pues adora las vajillas y la leche que venden en ese lugar. -Descargó una ligera sonrisa, escapándose una silenciosa carcajada.- Era un hermoso día, no sé cómo pudo pasarme eso.

- Link... -Pronuncié su nombre en silencio, ya que su alegre rostro volvió a tenerla como antes, triste y apesumbrada.

- Fue tan... extraño... y aterrorizador...

- ... ¿Qué sucedió?

* FLASHBACK *

No faltaba mucho para llegar al bosque, pero ese sol irradiante y el cielo limpio y azulado, desapareció en un instante... Volviéndose lúgubre y pesado...

- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

- Jejejejeje... ¿Será posible? ¿El Héroe del Tiempo y rey de estas tierras... vagando solo en un campo desolado?

Su voz era fuerte y desquiciadamente maquiavélica... Aún mayor que la del mismísimo Ganondorf... Una energía oscura me rodeaba, pero fui lo suficiente para sacar la Master Sword y ponerme alerta ante cualquier incidente.

- ¡No sé quién eres! ¡Pero sea lo que sea, no obtendrás lo que quieres!

- Te equivocas... majestad...

Pude saber notablemente que se trataba de otro ser, con la equivalencia del anterior, sólo que éste posaba por detrás mío...

* SUSPENDE FLASHBACK *

- Cuando volteé, no pude comprender bien de lo que veía... Creía que mi mente me jugaba una broma, una horrenda, pero... -Sus ojos se contrajeron con fuerza, eso me preocupó.- ... el golpe me hizo ver lo contrario.

- ... ¿Ein?...

* VUELVE FLASHBACK *

Era una criatura... Semejante a la transformación de Ganondorf... Sin embargo, éste estaba envuelto de un fuego infernal, sus ojos, llenos de sangre inocente, lograba atravesar mi alma con sólo observarme; su poder era inmenso, y sus alas abatían su aura maligna... No había duda de que, con recibirlas, mis fuerzas disminuían de forma inexplicable.

- Tienes suerte de que te queremos con vida. -Cargó sus alas una parte de su fuego, lanzándolas en mi contra. Intenté repelerlas, pero el primer impacto logró romperme el brazo, el segundo me tumbó de la yegua y, antes de caer al suelo, el tercer impacto golpeó mi cuerpo.

* SUSPENDE FLASHBACK *

- ...! -No cabía la duda de que observó mi expresión de miedo, me encontraba alterada al escuchar semejante demonio. Mas a él se le dificultaba continuar con el relato, comenzando a sudar frío y temblar disimuladamente su quijada- Link, si no puedes continuar...

- Tranquila... Sólo tomo un respiro.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, debo terminar esto... No quiero dejártelo a medias.

* VUELVE FLASHBACK *

Cuando desperté, no podía distinguir un objeto de otro por la oscuridad que dominaba, me sentía totalmente desorientado y confundido. Fue cuando me percaté que estaba atado en cadenas, mis brazos siendo suspendidos por grilletes que se unían a la pared, mis pies no tocaban el suelo aunque era poca la distancia. El ambiente era tan pesado, tan muerto, que no podía respirar con facilidad... Fue entonces, cuando un ser encapuchado entró por la puerta de la mazmorra, acercándose lento pero siniestramente hacia mí.

¿Cómodo, majestad?

¿Qué quieres de mí? Si lo que quieres es conseguir…

Tal vez esté pensando en algo erróneo, majestad. -El individuo se colocó frente a mí, notando su sonrisa elocuente y cínica- No nos interesa su dinero, si es lo que creía.

… ¿Entonces?... ¿Qué quieren?

Lo que queremos, en realidad… es su ira.

¡¿Qué dices?! -Noté que su mano izquierda iba brotando una esencia maligna.

Si queremos que nuestro amo tome lo suyo… -De la nada, sacó la máscara de la deidad en su mano derecha- … debemos despertar la ira que guarda en su ser… majestad.

* TERMINA FLASHBACK *

- Lo único que recuerdo… -Comenzó a decir el guerrero en un hilo de voz- … Es que me colocó esa esencia en donde sería el corazón y, en medio de mi agonía, me colocó la máscara en mi rostro. De ahí, no puedo recordar nada.

Concluyó sus palabras con un apretar de puños, se podía sentir el dolor en su cuerpo, quizás no recordaba lo ocurrido después de eso… Pero algo me decía que esa tortura aún lo siente en su cuerpo.

- No te preocupes, Link. -Instintivamente, le tomé su mano derecha con mi mano izquierda, no con el fin de aprovechar el momento, sino con el hecho de buscar alguna forma de alentar su pobre alma, que estaba debatida- Hallaremos la causa de esto y cómo solucionarlo.

- Pero, Aoi…

- No pierdas las esperanzas, Link… No tú, que posees el fragmento del valor en ti.

Lo dudó por unos momentos, pero las palabras de aliento lograron penetrarle un poco a esa barrera que le estaba persuadiendo su existencia. Con calidez tomó mi mano con la que tenía libre y, finalmente, regresó su dulce sonrisa.

- Gracias, Aoi. -Y con un notable cambio en su aura, se levantó de la silla para después avanzar hacia la puerta- Por favor, mantenlo como un secreto. -Y salió en silencio.

- … Por supuesto…

Pasaron varias horas desde aquella conversación, extrañamente, un escalofrío comenzaba a recorrer en todo mi cuerpo, tal vez era por un mal presentimiento o quizás por el miedo de que Zelda mal interpretara las cosas y provocara conflictos entre ellos y yo. Caminaba inquietamente, en dirección a mi dormitorio, mi hijo dormía tranquilamente en su cama, siendo cuidado por Hikari y Hirozuma. Entré en silencio, pero los hermanos se alarmaron al ver mi pálido rostro.

- ¿Se siente bien? -Preguntó Hirozuma.

- Sí, estoy bien. Sólo cansada.

- … ¿Está usted segura, Aoi-sama? -Preguntó ahora la señorita que mostraba inquietud en ella.

- Sí, sólo que ya es muy tarde y necesito descansar.

- Está bien. -Aceptó sin quedar muy conforme con mi respuesta- Que descanse.

Ambos se retiraron de la habitación, no sin antes hacerme una pequeña reverencia, para después dejarme sola con mi hijo.

- Link, ¿todo está bien?

- Sí, Zelda. Sólo daba mi paseo nocturno para dormir bien.

- … -Ya que Link vistió sus ropas para dormir, se acostó a su lado derecho- Que descanses.

- Tú también, Zelda. -Apagó la vela y se dispusieron a dormir, mas sólo una cabeza seguía recordando una escena que no fue comentado a la mujer sheikah- "'Revelas esto a quien sea, y morirá de una forma desastrosa… MjujujujujujuJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!'"…

N/A: Hola a todos, los hice esperar mucho, ¿verdad?... Lamento no darles la cantidad que yo estimaba, pero tengo problemas en la PC y en mi vida personal y, pues, ando batallando con esto de la inspiración… Gommenasai… Pero algo es seguro, nunca lo dejaré a medias (al igual que con mis otros fics), tarde lo que tarde, pase lo que pase, yo lo estaré escribiendo y pueden tomarlo como una promesa. Espero que les guste este capítulo algo corto (si no es que muy corto), procuraré que sea más contenido en los siguientes capítulos. Al fin y al cabo, ya hallé una técnica para no perder la inspiración al escribir. Nos vemos y cuídense mucho. Ciaoito.


End file.
